Special Bond: Titan Chronicles
by DIZILLA
Summary: What would happen if Raven had a sibling that she didn't know about, or the sibling didn't know Raven at all. But there is more to this mystery sibling than the Titans give her. Co-written with Romance Addict 16, some language and adult themes. Multi-Crossover!
1. Sister, sister ?

**Hey peps what up hey here's my new story Special Bond: Titan Chronicles **

**I don't own Godzilla or Teen Titans, I just own my new OC's Talya and Dizilla  
><strong>

**Plus I would like to give a giant thank you to Romance Addict 16 for helping me write this chapter**

**Also I got permission from Romance that I could use her OC Sam who just happens to be Robin's sis**

**If you don't know who Sam is please go to my favorite authors and pick Romance Addict and read the story Mystery Girl, and Review her...She's a great story writer and you know it  
><strong>

**Onto the show peps**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello welcome to the G.D.F security file database<strong>_

_**To select the following please put in security pass-code to complete authorization**_

_**9491012  
><strong>_

_**Access Denied...**_

_**9562348  
><strong>_

_**Access Denied...**_

_**9492439**_

_**Access Denied...**_

_**7951980**_

_**Access Granted...Welcome General Mada Wong**_

_**Please select one the following files to view**_

_**001-Godzilla 1954 (Gojira)**_

_**002-Anguirus**_

_**003-Rodan**_

_**004-Mothra**_

_**005-King Caesar**_

_**006-Manda**_

_**007-Baragon**_

_**008-Zilla**_

_**009-Godzilla 2000**_

_**010-Godzilla 1990's**_

_**Selection: Godzilla 1990's**_

_**Godzilla 1990's- Files available: Story, Scientific Studies, Experiments**_

_**Selection: Experiments**_

_**Experiments- Files available: Experiment Kiryu, Experiment Dizilla**_

_**Selection: Experiment Dizilla**_

_**Dizilla file uploading...**_

_**Dizilla file uploading...**_

_**Dizilla file uploaded..:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Talya Renae Roth, or a.k.a Dizilla<strong>

**Hair color: Violet, like Raven's hair, short A-cut**

**Eye color: Brown-if enraged a blazing orange-reddish**

**Skin color: pale(yes like Raven's skin)**

**Voice: like Raven's, but without the monotone**

**Body-build: like Raven's except much taller and a little more muscle in the arms, legs, and ab areas(In other words almost ripped)  
><strong>

**Height:(Human Form)6'4"(1.93 meters)/(Dizilla Form)328'7"(99.97 meters)  
><strong>

**Weight:(Human Form)176Ibs.(Dizilla Form)47,536Ibs.(46,000 tons)**

**Face build: Like Raven's face except the eyebrows are the opposite of Raven's(In other words instead of small to thick-Raven, they are thick to small), and no chakera(the diamond on the forehead)**

**Costume: Wears regular blue jeans, with a black and(silver belt buckle) white belt, with blue Nike's. Wears a plain blue T-shirt with a slight over sized black leather jacket with a leather, Raven like, hood on the back.**

**Godzilla form: (Dizilla) Looks like Godzilla 2000, except has pale-gray back spines, and scales are a blue-slight purple color, eyes are a blazing orange-red color. When firing atomic blast or doing atomic pulse, colors are a whitish-blue(Like Godzilla 54), back spines glow more bluer(Like Godzilla 1990's) than the initial blast or attack**

**Personality: (Human)Will be friendly for the most part, but could be dangerous in a split-second, will treat with respect if you show it first. Could become easily enraged and will and attack, has most of her father's traits, but will try and control herself for the others around her**

**(Dizilla)Much more aggressive in this form and rage is very strong, instincts are also one with mind and still in control as well(Likes to be in this form most)has a small hatred for humans in this form and has no problem hurting humans  
><strong>

**Mother: Angela 'Arella' Roth**

**Father: Godzilla 1990's**

**Grandfather: Godzilla 1954**

**Grandmother: unknown**

**Siblings: Godzilla 2000, Rachel 'Raven' Roth**

**Powers:(Human form) super strength, able to create pulsing radiation, that is a blue color, around hands and feet to burn through or cause more damage, able to create a small atomic pulse, has father's healing abilities, and able to heal others, her hands glow a slight blueish white as radiation empowers her cell's to help speed up the subjects cell's that have gotten hurt to speed up their healing process.**

**(Dizilla form) Atomic blast, Atomic pulse, Father's healing abilities, Healing others, Absorb radiation, Put radiation around her hands, feet, and tail to cause more damage, Turn into a smaller and weaker fourteen foot tall version of Dizilla.**

**Weaknesses: has 2, one is releasing too much radiation from body, body becomes internally unstable and causes pain for about 7 minutes. The second is subject is claustrophobic. **

**Extra: Likes video games and is a bit of a nerd, loves pulling pranks. In spare time likes to either work out, swim, Freerun, breakdance, or just nap. Has to eat alot cause one is that subject has a very fast metabolism, and two food helps create radiation in body. Body does make it's own radiation and can absorb it as well(but only in Dizilla form)  
><strong>

**Becoming: Angela Roth volunteered to be inside of an experiment which she did not know fully about, she would help create the first perfect Kaiju-Human Hybrid. From the G-cell sample(From Godzilla) put into a sample of human D.N.A reproduction cells, they impregnated Ms. Roth and, surprisingly, ten and a half months later, Talya was born. Ms. Roth would not give up Talya to the G-force scientists, so they could experiment on Talya. A few months later Ms. Roth and Talya dissipated with no clue or trace. It is still a mystery of where Ms. Roth is to this day. Talya was orphaned at the age of one and a half, of where she has been moved to orphanage to orphanage over the years. Finally Talya had enough of the orphanages and at the age of thirteen she ran away from Countryside Orphanage, and at the age of fourteen Talya then discovered she could become one of the most powerful creatures known to man. Talya literally became a cut-copy of Godzilla with everything from the size and shape of Godzilla to the radiation powers of Godzilla as well. Talya called herself in that form Dizilla(Die-Zilla, just as it sounds).Talya perfected with her powers over the years and at the age of sixteen she then discovered that she could turn into a fourteen foot tall mini-version of herself in her Dizilla form. Talya also transforms when she becomes too enraged or disturbed(Nervous). Talya has not found out yet that she has a half-sibling, Raven, but she also does not know anything about her other half-sibling or her father(Godzilla 1990's and Godzilla 2000). Talya is still sixteen and moves from place to place because she does not want to hurt or accidentally kill anybody.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Bond Theme Song: <strong>_**Eiffel 65-Move Your Body**

_Work out your mind mind_

_Work out your body_

_Move your mind, move your mind mind_

_Work out your body, body_

_Work out your mind mind_

_Work out your body_

_Move your mind, move your mind mind_

_Work out your body_

_Move your..move your..move your..move your..move your..move your..move your  
><em>

_Chorus x3_

_Move your body, every everybody_

_Move your body, com on now everybody_

_Move your body, move your body_

_Everybody, com on now everybody_

_*Music plays and song ends with a quick beat*  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sam sighed as she listened to the daily tofu v.s meat argument, honest this was getting ridiculous. "Would you two shut up!" she shouted getting irritated.<p>

She was ignored however as they continued, "That stuff is poison you little grass stain!" Cyborg shouted.

"Poison! It's good for you! And we didn't have to kill any animals or anything to get our food!" Beast Boy retorted.

Raven was also getting irritated as a vein began to throb at the side of her temple, she snapped her book shut, "Will you two nimrods be quiet and cook breakfast already this is a waste of time." she hissed.

They quieted down immediately afraid of the empath and started to make breakfast. "Thank God." Robin muttered and Starfire giggled they were seated at the table waiting.

Then all of a sudden the alarm rang through the tower, red lights were flashing signaling that the city was in danger yet again.

Robin rushed to the computer and looked through the information, "Plasmius is attacking the park!" he informed the Titans, "Titans Go!" he added and off they went.

* * *

><p>A teenage girl walked out of a bus on the outskirts of Jump City.<p>

This girl's name was Talya, Talya Renae Roth. Talya walked up to a Gatorade soda machine, popped in two dollars and ordered a Cool Blue Gatorade.

_You think that I would find a better transport system by now_

Talya laughed at her thought and opened her Gatorade and downed it in one gulp and threw the bottle into the recycle bin. Talya then looked around until she found a map of Jump City

_Kay now let's see, I'm at the bus station and I want to find a quick apartment and job. So where do I go? Hmmm the Pizza Palace. No no no, that's too much. How about Deli Belly, that is a really stupid name for a deli. How about I just go to the park, I could just look for a place there. Yeah that sounds good_

Talya then walked out of the bus station and headed down the streets of Jump City until she came to the beginning of the park. Talya gave a small smile, put on her hood, and walked into the park.

_So let's see what I can do around here with out hurting anyone...?_

Talya was interrupted when a red slime tentacle hit her in the back and she flew through the air, like a bullet, and blasted through a building.

_Okay that hurt! No don't get angry, just calm down and take whatever that thing was down_

Talya broke through the rubble and she saw her attacker. Talya was slightly disgusted to see literally a giant pile of red slime that was in the somewhat shape of a humanoid, but it had about ten green eyes and was around 21 feet tall. Talya got a smirk on her face.

"Way too easy" Talya muttered while chuckling to herself. The glob of red goo roared a challenge at Talya for a one on one fight

Talya ignored it as she felt her eyes become blazing and she put up her hood again. Talya felt the radiation in her body and she directed some of the energy into her limbs. Talya smirked again when she saw her hands and feet start to pulse and glow with the radiation strength and energy

"Alright puss-bucket, let's get this show on the road" Talya said as she got serious and as the red tub of goo lunged at her. Talya jumped over the slime being and tried to kick the red goo, but her foot got stuck in one of the being's eyes.

_You've got to be kidding me_ Talya thought as she tried to get her foot out of the being's eye

Suddenly Talya's foot and leg were sucked in deeper and before Talya knew it she was sucked in fully, into the slime being's body.

* * *

><p>Sam flew a determined look on her face as the wind past her by, she was flying alongside Starfire and Beast Boy.<p>

"The park is coming into view." Cyborg informed the team, Raven was sitting in the passenger seat next to Cyborg in the T-car.

Robin was riding next to the T-car on his R-cycle his cape flying behind him in the breeze with his masked gaze locked on the road in front of him. They could barley register the screaming citizens that were running down the sidewalk, away from the park.

"Starfire, Beast Boy, and Sam you guys fly on ahead to make sure the citizens are alright!" Robin ordered and the three complied.

When they flew on ahead they saw the park deserted, or almost deserted as there was a huge mass of red goo in the middle of the park. The giant glob seemed to be trying to fight something...or someone.

They could just barley see a person near Plasmius but disappear from sight, "Who was that?" Beast Boy asked as he transformed back into his normal self.

"I am not certain but we should stop Plasmius correct?" Starfire asked but her star bolts were already charged up, her eyes glowing neon green. Sam's eyes began to glow purple as orbs of purple energy wrapped around her hands, "Oh yea."

The other three caught up with them by this time, Robin took three electric disks and narrowed his masked eyes, "Titans GO!" he shouted and threw the disks at the giant blob.

The disks sunk into Plasmius and finally burst open electric charges, this shocked the glob and it screamed in pain and threw giant globs of goo in there direction. The Titans all jumped out of the way, the girls all took off into the air and the boys were on the ground.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as her dark energy started to crackle from her fingertips and shot out from her hands in a large dark beam. Starfire shot forward a shot from her eyes, Plasmius raised one giant arm to block these attacks and launched many goo like missles at the girls. Sam put up a transparent purple shield in front of the two girls and the goop splattered on the shield, Sam wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Gross." she murmured.

Starfire and Raven agreed, then a sonic cannon was heard and a blue beam shot out and hit Plasmius grabbing his attention. The large blob turned but as he did so he threw a large amount of goop on Cyborg, "Ewwww." he shuddered as the goop stuck to his circuits.

"Raven! Try to take him out!" Robin shouted as he threw some electric disks at the monster, Beast Boy had helped Cyborg out of the goo at this time. Right now he was a pteradon and held Cyborg in his claws as he tried to shoot the monster with his cannon.

Raven nodded and closed her eyes as she levitated in her lotus position, Starfire and Sam were going to cover her. They flew off to try and distract the large mound of goo each releasing a beam of green or purple energy.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted and her spirit detached itself from her body and flew into Plasmius. In an instant the goo began to drip down from the monster before finally just dropping and revealing a man sleeping...but oddly something, or someone else was in the pile of goo.

It was a girl wearing blue jeans with a black and(silver belt buckle)white belt, with blue almost elf like shoes. She wore a plain blue T-shirt with a slight over sized black leather jacket with a leather, hood on the back.

The odd thing was the short purple hair that she bore, and the resemblance she had to a certain empath.

"Dude."

"Whoa."

"What the-?"

" 'Gasp!' "

"Huh?"

Raven stared at the girl in shock... who was she exactly?

"Raven...who is this-"

"I don't know." she replied trying to keep any emotion out of her voice and off her face as well.

"Well whoever she is we need to get her to the medical bay." Cyborg informed them as he reached down to scoop her up.

"Agreed she requires medical attention." Starfire chimed in her face evident with worry.

The Titans then all left but they were off in there own thoughts wondering about the strange girl.

* * *

><p>Talya felt the conscious world coming back to her and her head felt like it was on a deathly fast roller coaster.<p>

Talya opened her eyes and she saw the world spin which made her feel more dizzy. Her body then responded by started to make her heart beat go a little faster and make more air go to her brain.

_Healing abilities...you got to love it_ Talya thought as she rubbed her eyes to make the spinning go away

Cyborg looked up and he saw the Raven look-a-like start to wake up and rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"Dang next time no trying to fight a giant glob monster" Talya said as she looked around the room a little, until she froze as her eyes looked onto Cyborg

"Um hi there" Cyborg said gently trying not to startle Talya, unfortunately that didn't work out as gently as he thought. Before Cyborg knew it he was hoisted up and was forced into a wall by his neck with Talya's grip on his neck

Talya's eyes were blazing and her hands and feet were glowing and pulsing with blue radiation

"Where am I, why did you bring me here, what do you want with me and you had better answer me fast unless you wish to be able to make kids in the future" Talya practically yelled at Cyborg as she tightened her grip a little

"Woah, woah you can stop I'm a good guy, your in Titans tower, you were unconscious and hurt so we brought ya here to help ya, and I don't want to do anything to ya, so can ya let me down now please" Cyborg slightly gasped at the grip Talya had on Cyborg's neck

Talya hesitantly let go of Cyborg's neck and he slightly slumped against the wall, rubbing his neck and coughing a little

"Dang girl where do ya get a grip like that" Cyborg asked while looking at Talya, whose hands and feet have stopped glowing, but her eyes were still blazing

"None of your business" Talya said simply but forcefully to Cyborg

"Alright then...do ya have a name" Cyborg asked a little nervously to Talya

"Talya, Talya Renae Roth" Talya's mouth said before she could stop it, Talya felt her instincts say in her head 'You can trust this human'. So Talya decided to listen to her instincts and go with the flow

"What is your name" Talya asked Cyborg as she felt her eyes stop blazing

"You can call me Cyborg, and haven't ya heard of the Teen Titans" Cyborg asked Talya who seemed to have calmed down a little. Talya was a little stumped and caught of guard at Cyborg's question, she had never heard of the Teen Titans

"I don't think so" Talya said feeling stupid and finding Cyborg's feet more interesting than his face

"Well, I'm a Teen Titan along with five others, would ya like to meet the others" Cyborg asked Talya, who looked a little nervous

"Um sure" Talya said with a shrug

"K please wait here, I'll be right back with the others" Cyborg said as he walked out the medical bay doors

"Alright" Talya muttered to herself as she looked around the medical bay

"Well they certainly stalk up around here on med supplies" Talya muttered to herself. Talya gave a little jump when the door to the medical bay opened when the Titans walked in

Starfire flew up to Talya's face and she asked very quickly "Hello, wheredoyoucomefrom, howdidyougethere, whatisyourfavoritecolor, doyouwishtobemyfriend"

"Um Earth, bus, blue, and uh sure" Talya said hesitantly before Starfire scooped Talya into her traditional bone crushing hugs

"HELLO NEW FRIEND" Starfire yelled as she hugged Talya even harder. The rest of the Titans were amazed to see Talya not gasping or choking for air

"Could you please let me go now" Talya said to Starfire, who was still hugging hard

"Of course new friend" Starfire said as she let go of Talya who had no physical injuries from Starfire's hug

Robin walked up to Talya and put out his hand and greeted "Hi I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans"

Talya grabbed Robin's hand and shook it "Talya Roth"

As soon as Talya said _Roth_, Raven's head shot up and she looked straight at Talya with a deathly look in her eyes

Talya looked up and finally noticed Raven and her eyes widened in surprise, shock, and disbelief at the same time and Talya did the only thing she could think of

Talya screamed in shock "WHAT THE HECK, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU, WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME!"

"Why don't you tell me because I have looked like this all of my life, and how you have the last name Roth" Raven said deadly serious tone

Sam knew where this was going so she just decided to let Raven and Talya have some space to themselves and talk this out

Sam went over to Robin and whispered in his ear "Robin I think were dealing with some new secret siblings, we should leave them alone and let them talk"

Talya's head snapped up cause she heard Sam whisper that to her brother

"Hey Chicky-doodle, me and my look alike over here, can't be siblings...In fact I shouldn't even have a sis or anything like that if I lose control of my rage I...?" Talya put a hand over her mouth to stop her from giving up her biggest secret(**Literally**)

"How did you hear that?" Sam asked Talya in disbelief

"I have good hearing" Talya said starting to get a little nervous

"What does happen if you lose control of your rage Talya" Robin asked seriously with his 'leader' voice

"None of you business Boy Blunder" Talya said getting very annoyed, very fast

A vein popped out of Robin's head as his face turned a slight red and steam came out of his ears

"Hey Talya, if it's a threat to the city then could you please tell us" Beast Boy asked gently, which surprised everyone, except Talya

"I'm sorry but that is something that I would like to keep secret for as long as possible" Talya answered back just as gently

"Why does it need to be the secret friend Talya" Starfire asked curiously at Talya, who was trying to think of a good excuse

"Nothing...it's just about me, now as I was saying before I can't have a sis or anything like that in the mix" Talya said with a very serious tone of voice

"How come huh, why can't ya have anybody who is related to ya" Cyborg asked Talya with a curious tone

Talya turned to Cyborg "Alright two reasons, One is that I am an genetic experiment from Tokyo, Two my mother is long gone never to be seen again...are those good enough reasons Cyborg" Talya asked, crossing her arms

"What was your mothers name" Raven asked Talya

"I think it was Ann-something, but the only thing I know was that her last name was Roth, so I put it as my last name" Talya said with a shrug

"Was it Angela Roth" Raven asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow

Talya lazily shrugged and said "I dunno, I was too young to remember anyway"

"How about this, I'll take a blood sample from both of ya and if it matches genes, then ya'll are siblings" Cyborg suggested to the purple haired duo

"That might not be such a bad idea Cyborg" Robin said agreeing with Cyborg(**For once**)

"Yeah, why not, it sounds like those two are sibs already" Sam said to her brother

"Hey we are not sisters" Raven and Talya said at the same time

The other Titans laughed at the two that were currently glaring at each other

"I'll take the blood test to make sure that this is resolved and we can all get on with our lives" Raven said looking back raising an eyebrow at Talya, who looked even more paler in...fear, and staring out of the window, behind the Titans

"Hey, what's wrong Talya" Beast Boy asked when he noticed Talya's fear

Talya was shaking a little now and she pointed her index finger to the window and fearfully said "Get away from the window"

The Titans quickly looked behind them and they were scared crap-less to say the least

What Talya and the Titans saw were tendrils of plants with mouths and very big teeth and they looked like they were hungry and angry

"Titans scatter" Robin ordered as soon as the vines attacked and tried to bite the Titans

Raven, Starfire, and Sam flew one way...Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin went another way but surprisingly the vines didn't want them. In fact the vines went straight to Talya and they wrapped around her torso and they pulled her out fully of the window of the medical bay and out of Titans Tower

The vines held up Talya in the air before they started shaking her around and thrust downward towards the ocean. Talya felt her rage spike up and she felt her eyes become blazing just as the vines pulled her under the waves

Sam, Raven and Starfire saw Talya get pulled into the water and Raven felt a new feeling, it wasn't like worrying about her friends, it felt like part of her was becoming lifeless and she knew that she had to get it back

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin came out right then and they looked down at the water but they couldn't find any trace of Talya or of the toothy vines anywhere on the ocean surface

Suddenly the Titans heard a strange sound that sounded like a mixture of a child or dog crying with a deeper growl like sound

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talya felt the radiation inside of her start to double up and she knew that her body wanted to change

_I guess I have to change to get these vines off of me, let's do this_

Talya quickly took off her jacket and she let it float to the surface of the water before she changed._  
><em>

Talya then let the radiation in her body take over her and she was thrusted into a mountain-load of pain. Talya's body started convulsing with the pain, but the radiation started to expand and that made the pain go away and her body started growing.

Talya's body grew and her shoes, the bottoms of her pants, belt and the bottom part of her shirt to rip away from her as her body grew even faster and her muscles grew bigger and bigger. Talya's spine started to lengthen and widen as spines ripped out of the skin on her back and a tail ripped its way out of her tailbone area. Talya's face was pulled into a short muzzle and her teeth grew into alligator like teeth. Talya's skeleton started to grow and shape itself into a more lizard like build. Talya's middle and ring fingers combined and so did Talya's toes as bone claws ripped their way out of her skin

Talya's skin became a hard scale-like skin and it became a blue-purplish color and her back spines grew even bigger and became a maple leaf shape and they turned int a pale gray color. The vines around Talya suddenly let go and her body finished its transformation. Talya felt her instincts beg for them to help with her mind and Talya accepted them, Talya's instincts and her brain became a single mind, the mind of Dizilla.

Cyborg and Robin looked around the beach while Beast Boy turned into a shark and swam around, and Starfire, Sam, and Raven flew around the water's surface to try and find Talya, but they couldn't find anything. Suddenly the water near the girl Titans rose up and a green shark flew up out of the water and turned into a pteradon and flew away as fast as it can while scwacking like it was screaming. Starfire, Raven, and Sam looked at each other and they looked back to the ocean and suddenly they were thrown back as a giant figure emerged from the water.

**'AAAAAIIIIIIAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGG' **Dizilla(**Talya**)roared as she shot up out of the water and let out her suppressed rage

The Titans were horrified and in disbelief at the size of Dizilla, Raven, Starfire, and Sam flew back to the tower as fast as they could, but as they were flying Starfire noticed something in the water

Starfire recognized it as Talya's jacket, without thinking Starfire flew and plucked Talya's jacket from the water and the Tamaranian flew back to the tower's roof

Dizilla looked around until her eyes landed on Titans Tower which was now about 30 meters shorter than her, Dizilla looked forward a little and on the roof she saw the Titans who all looked like they were either going to pi their pants or poop bricks in fear

Dizilla got a smirk on her lizard-like face and she was about to laugh when the wind picked up a little. Dizilla stopped smirking when as soon as a new smell hit her nose full force and her head snapped up to the sky

Beast Boy caught the smell as well and he looked up to the sky and his emerald eyes widened in disbelief and curiousness

Robin caught the look on Beast Boy's face and asked "Beast Boy what's wrong"

Beast Boy pointed his gloved hand to the sky and said "That's what dude"

Robin looked up and was really surprised with what he saw. Coming down from the sky were literally a million tennis ball sized spores that were half green on one side while they were a blazing yellowish on the back. Suddenly the spores started coming together and combining to make a body shape

Dizilla saw as the rest of the spores start to combine as well and they started making those all to familiar toothy vines that had tried to drown her in her weak human form. Soon all of the spores combined to create one giant creature, this creatures name was Biollante

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh cliffhanger, Ahh don't hurt me..Don't hurt me *Runs away from a angry mob*<strong>

***Runs back all tired* Okay I think I*pant* lost them*pant* for now**

**I just wanted to say thank you again Romance Addict 16 for helping me write this 1st chapter and just hanging out with me**

***Hears angry mob coming* Oh crap, uh, well I gotta go, PLEASE REVIEW*Runs away from angry mob again***

***Runs by camera and yells over the mob***

**TAKE CARE NOW BYE BYE THEN!  
><strong>


	2. Titans vs Titans

**Hey peps what s up well here s a new chapter of Special Bond: Titan Chronicles**

**I don t own diddly of Godzilla or Teen Titans, I just own Talya and Dizilla (Romance Addict 16 owns Sam)**

**Also this chapter was once again helped written by Romance Addict 16, who I really want to thank for helping me in this**

**Onto the show peps**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**

* * *

><p><strong><em> Chapter Two: Titans vs. Titans<em>**

"What is that?" Robin questioned as he saw the spores starting to combine to create some kind of creature.

"Instead of staring at it maybe we should attack," Raven pointed out her hands already engulfed in her dark energy.

"Hold on what about that giant dinosaur in front of the Tower." Sam argued.

"Yes I believe that monster has gotten to our new friend Talya, I found her jacket on the water." Starfire informed the team holding up the jacket for emphasis.

"Maybe I can track her down." Beast Boy piped up as he then transformed into a bloodhound and began to sniff the jacket for Talya s scent, Robin nodded.

"Good idea Raven you go with him for back up, Cyborg and Sam I want you to try and find a weakness on the huge dinosaur and Starfire and I will figure out what s going on with those spores."

"Uh Robin."

"What Sam?"

"Those spores just molded together to form another kind of creature." Sam said and pointed behind him, Robin turned and his eyes widened at the creature.

"Damn, alright Titans you know what they say the bigger they are the harder they fall, Beast Boy and Raven as soon as you find Talya get her to safety because she still needs to rest. After you do that Raven help Cyborg and Sam and Beast Boy will help me and Star, Titans GO!" Robin cried, Starfire then grabbed onto Robin s arms and lifted him up into the air. Sam looked over at Cyborg and her eyes immediately began to glow purple and Cyborg s robotic body and he was lifted into the air by her psychic power. The four then flew off to take on the two beasts in front of the Tower.

Raven glanced over at Beast Boy, "Find anything?"

* * *

><p>Dizilla looked straight into the eyes of Biollante and roared at her "<strong>AAAAANNNNNNN AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGG<strong> (Who are you and what do you want)"

Biollante roared right back at Dizilla "**_AAARRRRKKKKKKKK AAARRRRRR_** (Well I needed to see who you really were for a second)"

Dizilla just got more annoyed and more angry and roared "**AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGG** (What do you mean you over grown weed)"

Biollante just rolled her eyes and roared "**_AAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG_** (Is that anyway to talk to your aunt)"

Dizilla felt as if she was about to pass out and barley squeaked out "**Aaaaaaannnnnn** (Um could you repeat that please)"

Biollante got a smile on her face and roared "**_AAAAARRRRRRRRKKKK AAAAARRRRRR AAAAAAAAARRRRRRNNNNNNNNNN_** (Well I am your aunt child, well once removed)"

Dizilla practically jumped a mile back and roared "**AAAAAAIIIIIIIINNNNNN** (WHAT THE &%$#)"

Biollante looked at Dizilla and roared gently "**_AAAAARRRRRGGGGGG AAARRKKK_** (Well when I was created I was made up of your father's cells)"

Dizilla was about ready to pass out and her scale tone near her face was actually paling as Biollante roared that, Dizilla screeched "**AAAAAAAUUUUGGGG** (GREAT NOW I HAVE A FATHER)"

Suddenly both Biollante and Dizilla felt little bombs blow up on their thick scales while Dizilla felt something sonic hit her shoulder

* * *

><p>"Hit them with everything you got!" Robin ordered as Starfire flew him near the giant dinosaur like creatures. Cyborg blasted them with his sonic cannon and Sam did the same with her purple beams.<p>

"Sam!" Starfire shouted catching the psychics attention, the dark haired girl turned to the Tamaranean who gestured to Robin, Sam understood and nodded.

Starfire then looked down, "Robin I will try the direct approach if that is fine." said Boy Wonder nodded not quite getting what she meant.

Starfire then let go of him, "Whoa!" Robin yelled, Sam then jammed a hand forward and slowly lifted it up, Robin's body was then out lined in a purple glow causing him to levitate in the air. "She wouldn t drop you if you were going to get hurt Robin!" Sam pointed out before focusing on the two giant creatures in front of her.

Robin simply nodded and threw more electric discs at Biollante who only seemed to be mildly irritated by this.

The Tamaranean princess flew up to Dizilla at a great speed and immediately punched the side of her head. Now considering Starfire's great strength the monster stumbled back and screeched in irritation. Starfire then punched her again two more times catching Dizilla off guard and having her crash into the ocean.

Starfire smirked but then something slapped her back with a great force causing her to hurtle towards the water at great speed. She landed with a loud splash into the ocean, "Starfire!" Robin cried.

Robin then glared at Biollante who still seemed angry at the Tamaranean for hurting Dizilla, "Get me on its back now." Robin ordered. Sam nodded and got him close enough to Biollante.

"Cyborg I need you to distract it!" Robin commanded and the cybernetic teen nodded.

He flew in front of the creature, "Hey ugly you can't catch me!" he shouted and flew away, Biollante rolled its eyes and attempted to swat the annoying robot. Then Cyborg shoved his foot in her face and a two small rockets came out from his boot and hit Biollante in the face. Screaming in irritation the dinosaur like creature tried to punch and swat Cyborg away as if an annoying fly.

Sam then dropped Robin onto Biollante's back, he gripped one of her scales and smirked. Soon he began to run up her back planting small bombs along the way, although while he was doing this he was trying to keep his balance. It seems Biollante can feel his steel toed boots stomping on her scales and she doesn't like that.

TT

Raven and Beast Boy searched the shores of the Tower for any sign of Talya so far they had no luck. While they were searching the shouts of battle cries and roars would reach their ears from the ongoing battle in the bay.

For some reason Raven felt very worried about Talya s well being yet at the same time was confident she was okay. She couldn't explain this but it was like a kind of ..._intuition_ to worry about Talya but know that she's fine.

_There's something about her that seems...familiar?_ Raven questioned in her mind, she shook her head to get back to the mission, she had to find Talya and made sure she was okay.

"Find anything?" Raven asked the green bloodhound next to her. Beast boy merely shook his head and kept sniffing.

"Maybe it's the ocean that covers her scent." Raven suggested.

Beast Boy then reverted back to himself and shrugged, "Maybe but I can usually track down Aqualad and Tram in or out of the water." he pointed out.

"Well then do you have any bright ideas?" Raven asked crossing her arms in front of her chest. When Beast Boy was about to open his mouth to respond Raven held up her hand, "You know what? Forget I asked." with that they kept searching.

* * *

><p>Dizilla came up out of the water and she was way passed pissed off, she was furious. Not only that but Dizilla's instincts have just taken over her body<p>

"**AAAAAAEEEEEENNNNN **(YOUR DEAD MEAT ANTFACES)" Dizilla roared as loud as she could

Dizilla then ran up to Biollante and swiped Robin off of Biollante's back scales and Sam caught him in her purple aura and she gently lowered him to the ground. Sam checked on Robin and he just shook his head and stumbled a little bit, Sam smiled, her brother was indestructible sometimes

Starfire then burst up out of the water and yelled "ROBIN" , when Starfire saw that Robin was okay her eyes glowed jade and she charged towards Dizilla at lightning speed. Before Starfire could even touch Dizilla though...Dizilla s tail smacked Starfire hard and she flew through Titans tower and landed into the water on the other side

Dizilla stomped over to Biollante, who still had Robin's electric disks on her back scales, and growled to her aunt "**AAAAAEEEEEEEIIIIIINNNNNNN** (Are you okay?)"

Biollante looked at Dizilla and growled back "_**AAAAARRGGGGG AAARRRKKKKK**_ (I'm fine, should we finish the humans now)"

Dizilla looked at the Titans and they looked like they were about ready to attack again, Dizilla growled at Biollante "**AAAAAIIIIIINNNNNNNN** (No, because I now believe one of them are my half siblings)"

Biollante looked shocked and growled "**_AAAARGGGGGGGGG AAARRRRRRRKKKKKK_** (How is that possible child)"

Dizilla was about to explain when she felt star bolts and a sonic attack hit her back and tail

* * *

><p>Starfire fired her star bolts as Cyborg shot a large blue energy beam from his sonic cannon, Sam and Robin soon added to the fray as Sam shot a purple beam and Robin shot some bombs at Dizilla.<p>

Biollante shook her head and roared "**_AAAAAAARRRRRRRKKKKK AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGG_** (Stupid annoying insects of Hedorah spawn)"

With that Biollante's eyes glowed green and she opened her mouth and shot out radioactive acid sap from her mouth, Sam's eyes narrowed and she placed up a large shield of psychic energy hoping it would hold against the acid.

The green goop smashed into the purple transparent shield, Sam strained to keep up the defense, "Guys get out of here I don't know how long I can hold this back!" she shouted.

Though reluctant Starfire grabbed both Cyborg and Robin by their shoulders and flew off, Sam then jumped up and flew off finally releasing her hold on the shield allowing the acid to fall into the ocean.

"Those guys are persistent." Cyborg commented.

Robin nodded, "We need a plan to fend them off." he replied.

"Perhaps we should call for backup from Beast Boy and Raven?" Starfire suggested.

"No they have to find Talya, we need to figure this out without them." Robin replied.

Then all of a sudden a bunch of explosions came from the back of Biollante causing her to shriek in pain as electricity began to crackle all along her back, Robin smirked.

"Now to deal with the other monster that electricity will build into a net hopefully containing it." Robin informed the two who nodded.

"Starfire see if you can get me closer maybe I can do the same to it."

TT

Raven and Beast Boy were now flying across the bay to check the shores there in case Talya washed up there.

_I hope she's not too far_. Raven thought. The two then landed on the other side of the bay along the rocky shores. Beast Boy immediately transformed from a raven into a bloodhound, he then started to sniff around for Talya s scent.

Raven glanced around for any sign of her supposed look alike, "Anything Beast Boy?" she asked as she walked up to the green changeling. He shook his head meaning no and then reverted back to his normal human self, "It doesn't make sense I can't find her scent anywhere." he told her.

Raven sighed and nodded, "Fine we'll worry about that later because by the sound of it the team needs us." she replied, the two looked over at the bay to find Dizilla swatting Starfire and Robin away as Sam and Cyborg were trying to distract her while keeping Biollante in check.

Beast boy nodded, "Right."

* * *

><p>Dizilla felt Robin land on her back and her eyes narrowed and she thought <em>Don't even think about it you human scum<em>

Dizilla then dived into the water and Robin's masked eyes widened as he came up with a big truth

_It can learn_ Robin thought as he jumped off of Dizilla and Starfire caught him in midair. Dizilla looked towards Biollante who was being shocked still in a net of electricity, Dizilla stomped over to Biollante and growled gently "**AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGG** (I'm going to get you out of this thing)"

Dizilla then grabbed the net and roared in pain as she got shocked and she flew back and landed hard in the water with a mini earthquake. Dizilla growled and pushed herself up, but not before she felt a giant rock hit her in the head that was covered in a black aura

Dizilla looked up to see Raven holding the rock with her powers and Raven moved her arms towards Dizilla's head again and the rock followed Raven s arms. Just as the rock was about to hit Dizilla in the face, Dizilla's giant hand caught the rock and crushed the rock with ease

_No more miss nice monster_ Dizilla thought to herself before pushing her body up onto her feet and roared her challenge"**AAIIIIIIIAAAAAAOOOOUUUGGG** (BRING IT ON YOU PUNY ANTS)"

Dizilla made her back spines glow blue and the Titans were wondering what was going on, Dizilla's back spines glowed an even brighter blue until they started glowing a blazing red-orange and the red-orange started to spread to her scales

Dizilla then started to grow bigger and every tendon and blood vein in her body glowed the same red-orange as her spines. Dizilla closed her eyes as she grew and as soon as she was done growing her eyes snapped open to reveal now glowing red eyes. Dizilla had became Burning Dizilla and she was pissed off

Dizilla stomped over to Biollante who was still being shocked and grabbed the electric netting and ripped it all off with pure ease

Robin scowled as he saw the now bigger Dizilla rip the electricity off of Biollante not even getting shocked.

* * *

><p>"What is happening?" Starfire asked as she flew a bit away from the now empowered monster.<p>

"I don't know."

"Yo! Robin get away from the glowing one! That light surrounding it is radiation and my radiation chart level is off the scale!" Cyborg shouted.

Sam, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg were a good few yards away from the two dinosaur like creatures, Starfire's eyes then began to glow, "Radiation can not harm me." she stated confidently.

"Sam I will leave Robin with you." she added as she flew towards the four, with that Starfire dropped Robin but he was caught as soon as a purple glow outlined his body.

"Starfire you can't possibly take down both of them." Robin told her.

"We cannot let them destroy the city as well Robin." she countered and then flew off.

"Starfire!" but he was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Raven and she shook her head, "Leave her Robin, she's right, radiation can't harm her like it will us." she reminded him.

With a sigh he nodded and watched as she flew off, though he was a little surprised when he saw her not going to the glowing monster but the other one.

"Haaaaa!" Starfire shouted as she punched the side of Biollante s head, she then gave another uppercut before landing a round house kick causing Biollante to fall back into the water.

Starfire then felt some kind of heat getting closer and closer to her back, when she turned she found a glowing arm smack her in the back. Starfire hissed in pain as the back of her top was now singed and she felt her skin burn from the heat. She crashed into the water as before but this time quickly come back up.

Starfire shot up from the water only to see the enraged face of Dizilla, she gasped when she saw the area around the giant monster had completely evaporated. _It has to be the radiation_. she thought.

Starfire then brought both her hands together as they were glowing with neon green energy, she charged up her star beam and shot it off towards Dizilla hoping it would make some kind of damage.

* * *

><p>Dizilla saw the star beam coming at her and it hit her shoulder but her scales barley had any singe marks on it and Dizilla didn't even wince at the force of the beam. Dizilla felt her rage climb as did the radiation in and around her body causing more water to evaporate.<p>

Starfire felt the heat from the radiation cause her to actually start sweating and she flew up and made the star bolt energy cover herself as she flew towards Dizilla at lightning fast speeds at Dizilla. But before Starfire could even touch Dizilla, Dizilla's tail smacked Starfire hard and Starfire got her right shoulder badly burned, before she flew backwards and through Titans tower again

Starfire slowly got up but a big shadow loomed over her and she felt the heat again. Starfire looked up to see a very pissed off Dizilla, Dizilla s back spines heated up and glowed an even brighter red-orange and Dizilla felt the familiar radiation fire climb in her throat

Dizilla opened her mouth and she fired her red-orange atomic blast at Starfire as the finishing move

* * *

><p>Robin screamed as loud as he could "NOOO STARFIRE"<p>

The blast stopped but Starfire was still there with a terrified look on her face and there was a giant hole that was right next to her. Dizilla closed her eyes as her radiation started to slowly go back into her body and Dizilla started shrinking until she was her regular size.

Dizilla then opened her eyes to reveal that they were her regular blazing orange eyes. Starfire noticed that the heat was gone and that Dizilla was in her regular form again

Dizilla turned towards Biollante, who was just staring at Dizilla and Starfire, and gave a little smile towards Biollante

Biollante growled gently at Dizilla "**_AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGG AAARRRKKKK_** (Why did you spare the insect child)"

Dizilla answered with a growl "**AAAAAAANNNNNNN AAAUUUUUGGGGG** (Because they helped me while I was in my insect form aunt Biollante)"

* * *

><p>"Wh-why did it stop?" Sam asked.<p>

"I'm not sure but we still have to stop them." Robin answered, now relieved that Starfire was okay and the monster didn t attack her.

"Should we I mean it seemed that...thing spared Starfire, so maybe we should look the other way?" Raven suggested with a light shrug.

"And have it wreck the city no way!" Cyborg replied for his leader.

_Starfire get back here before they decide to attack again we need to come up with a plan_. Sam told Starfire via her telepathy. Starfire finally shook off her initial terror and flew over to them, she let out a breath of relief when the two didn t strike.

"Starfire are you alright?" Robin asked as soon as the Tamaranean was floating by them. She simply nodded, "I am somewhat unharmed." she replied and winced as she touched her right shoulder lightly.

Dizilla looked straight at Biollante and growled "**AAAAAAAIIIIIINNNNAAAAAAGGGGG** (Aunt Biollante I think you should get out of here, I'll handle the insects)"

Biollante looked back at Dizilla and growled back "**_AAAAAAARRRRRRKKKK AARRRGGGG_** (Are you sure child)"

Dizilla growled back "**AAAAAAEEEEEEEENNNNNN **(Yes I'm sure, go before they attack again)"

Biollante growled gently "**_AAAAARRRRRKKKKK AAARRRRR_** (Alright child, I shall, but be careful alright)"

Dizilla rolled her eyes and gave a little smile and roared gently "**AAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGG** (Don't worry I will)"

Biollante then growled "**_AAAAARRRRGGGGG AARRRRKKKK_** (Goodbye then child, please take care)"

With that Biollante separated herself into spores again and each spore dissipated underwater. Dizilla then turned towards the Titans and a smirk came upon her face _Might as well have some fun with them_ Dizilla thought to herself

Dizilla sucked as much air as she could and roared a challenge at the Titans "**AAAAIIIIIAAAAAOOOUUUUUGGGG** (BRING IT ON YOU MONKEY SPAWNS)"

* * *

><p>The Titans watched as one of the large monsters turned into spores and disappeared into the ocean. A sigh of relief escaped Robin's lips, "Good with one gone we can focus on only one of them." he sighed.<p>

Then when Dizilla happened to roar out louder then she ever had the Titans eyes widened, "Yea great now all we have to do is deal with the most dangerous one." Sam corrected a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Titans GO!" he shouted as he pointed to the large monster.

Raven's eyes began to glow white, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted, some boulders from the Titans shore were then engulfed in dark energy and thrown at the large monster.

Sam's eyes began to glow purple and she shot a purple beam at Dizilla, Cyborg charged his sonic cannon and shot forward a beam of energy, Starfire began to charge her star bolts and threw them in a frenzy. Robin added to the onslaught as he threw various bird-a-rangs, electric discs, and bombs as well.

Though the attacks hit dead on it barley did much only scratched and irritated the large monster, "This is getting us no where." Raven informed the group.

"We need a plan" Robin shouted.

"Tell us something we don't know." Cyborg replied.

"Right now we have to find its weak spot, split up and attack it from all points." Robin ordered.

With a nod they all split up, Robin went with Starfire, Sam with went with Cyborg, and Raven went with Beast Boy.

* * *

><p>Dizilla saw the Titans start to surround her and she thought to herself <em>Just a little further, and NOW<em>

Dizilla's back spines glowed blue again, but this time the radiation started to travel through her skin until she was glowing blue from the radiation in her body. Just as Dizilla was doing this, Robin yelled "Titans attack"

At his command the rest of the Titans raced towards Dizilla and were about to start attacking, but before they could even lay a finger on Dizilla, Dizilla suddenly crouched and drew her arms, legs, and tail in and her body became even more brighter

Cyborg heard a little alarm in his head and he quickly checked his arm and it read : RADIATION OVERLOAD IN PROGRESS. Cyborg's real eye widened when he read that, cause he knew what that meant, that meant that a bomb or explosion was in progress

Cyborg yelled as loud as he could "GUYS GET BACK, IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE"

Each Titan looked at Cyborg like he was crazy, but took his warning seriously. Dizilla then opened up her limbs and a miniature nuclear pulse was driven from her skin and an explosion burst from the waters around Dizilla

The Titans were thrown back from the force of the explosion as dust, mist, and smoke appear around the Titans. The Titans shook themselves clean and when the dust and smoke cleared, Dizilla was nowhere to be in sight

* * *

><p><strong>*Runs up to camera and smiles* Well that was fun chapter to write<strong>

**I just hope I lost that mob already by now, anyway I m not that all for chat so see ya later peeps**

**Oh and thank you again Romance Addict 16 for helping me write this chapter and pretty much just being a good friend**

**Hey listen if any of you readers like Teen Titans or Avatar: The Last Airbender then I definitely recommend Romance's story Titans Meet the Gaang, please review her she really deserves it**

**Please Review this story as well**

***Hears the angry mob from last chapter coming* Oh Poop, well I got to go please review**

***Starts running away from the angry mob following me***

***Screams while passing camera***

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**


	3. What Is Wrong With Her?

**Hey guys what's up well here's a new chapter of Special Bond: Titan Chronicles**

**I don't own diddly of Godzilla or Teen Titans, I just own Talya and Dizilla (Romance Addict 16 owns Sam)**

**Onto the show peps**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: What Is Wrong With Her?<br>**_

_**The Continuing Adventures:**_

"What the-?"

" 'Gasp' "

"How?"

"Dude..."

"Huh?"

These were the responses most of the Titans had as they saw the bay completely clear of the monster they had been fighting before. The water looked undisturbed the only visible wreckage was the Tower in which Starfire had crashed into twice.

Robin was silent just scanning the area for any sign or any clue and then his eyes rested on a limp form. "Wait what's that?" he asked pointing to the figure in the water. The figure was floating amongst the waves and looked unconscious.

"Raven and Beast Boy you check it out, the rest of you fan out and search for any clues on where that thing could have gone." Robin ordered.

With a nod everyone set out to follow their leader's orders, Raven flew down near the ocean as Beast Boy followed now in the form of a hawk. Her eyes scanned the salty water as she flew over it, then she heard a crow from behind her. Turning she saw Beast Boy gesturing frantically to a particular spot.

Flying over to him she saw what got him so worked up, there in the waves was the very person they had been looking for; Talya.

"Talya?" Raven questioned and flew down further, she pulled her out of the water and checked her pulse, it was there and beating normally, she just seemed to be knocked out for now.

"We have to get her to the medical bay." she told the green changeling who nodded, he then transformed into a pterodactyl. He then carefully grabbed onto Talya's shoulders and lifted up into the air, heading for the Tower, with Raven following him.

If the two had paid attention to the supposedly unconscious girl they would have saw a hint of a smirk playing on her lips, _"Suckers." _

Talya couldn't believe it, they actually fell for her being 'unconscious' for the entire time Beast Boy had picked her up from the water to them putting her into the med bay

* * *

><p>Talya actually fell asleep for about thirty minutes before waking up and giving a groan of tiredness. Talya then rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and her eyes seemed like they were adjusting to the light<p>

"Damn, what did I do to make myself unconscious all the time" Talya asked herself, groaning, as she heard the med bay doors slide open

Cyborg and Raven walked into the med bay as the doors slid open, Cyborg had a somewhat smile on his face and he was looking at a brown clip board as he let some pages flop down. Talya looked over to Raven and she looked like she was troubled, but at the same time Raven looked like she was trying to hide her emotions

'_Why would she have to hide her emotions, she shouldn't have to, unlike me' _Talya thought to herself as she starred straight into Raven's eyes. Suddenly Talya's instinct's flared up as they screamed in her head 'Challenge, Territory, Attack, Destroy, Opponent'. Talya held her body rigid as she closed her eyes so she stopped making eye contact with Raven

Cyborg noticed this and asked "Hey Talya, you okay girl"

Talya felt her instinct's calm down and she replied through gritted teeth "Yeah, just got a quick headache. I'm fine now"

"Well I hope your fine enough to find out some pretty big news" Cyborg stated slowly looking at Raven then back at Talya

Talya sat up on the gurney and put her legs over the edge and said simply "Shoot"

"Well I took some blood samples from ya and Rae and we compared it and your chromosomes are very similar and yet their not" Cyborg explained hoping either one of the two purple haired girls could figure it out for themselves

Talya's eyes widened as her brain came up with the answer and said in shock "No way, we're...we're half siblings"

Raven's eyes widened as Talya said that and she practically yelled "What, how..how, no that can't be right, do the tests again Cyborg"

Cyborg put up his arms in a surrender like position and said quickly "Hey, I made sure, I even did the tests three times and they all came back positive"

Raven looked at Talya then back at Cyborg and said simply "I need to be alone" and Raven then walked out of the med bay

"Well at least ya took it better then her" Cyborg said to Talya who looked even paler then normal

"Talya?...Talya ya okay?" Cyborg asked as he waved his metal hand in her face. The only response Cyborg got was Talya passing out beck onto the gurney

"Okay then, they both took it a little better then I pictured" Cyborg muttered to himself as he headed down to the garage to work on the T-car

* * *

><p>The four Titans waited in the Ops center, Cyborg had told them about the blood test and they were anxious to know how Raven and Talya would take it.<p>

Finally after about fifteen minutes of waiting the room had grown thick with tension and finally someone spoke up, "I'm gonna check on her."

"Talya needs to rest Beast Boy." Robin reminded the young changeling.

"That's not who I'm talking about." Beast Boy murmured as he walked out of the door and down the hall towards a certain empath's room. It was silent for a moment after he left and Starfire spoke up, "Perhaps we should also check on Talya." she suggested.

"She's been through a lot today Star I think it's best is she rests after all we did find her unconscious after she practically flew out the window of the medical bay." he told her gently. Starfire frowned slightly at this.

"Robin we know but we also need answers and who knows when Talya plans to leave, she may even leave in the middle of the night for no reason what so ever." Sam argued.

"It's not good if we pressure her though, she could react in a very negative way and lash out at us. From what Cyborg told us she has some kind of power and she let it slip out that if she's enraged something bad will happen, I don't think it would be smart to annoy a person like that." he pointed out.

"It's not like we can't contain her then you took the precautions so that the med bay could handle any power, Starfire's, Raven's, Beast Boy's, mine." Sam shot back.

Starfire sighed as she could hear the argument escalate, when the two siblings argued it could get ugly. They were both equally stubborn and refused to back down especially when it dealt with their brother (in Sam's case) or sister (in Robin's case).

Starfire simply walked out of the room as their voices grew louder and made her way to the medical bay. After all it was just the distraction she needed to check up on Talya, though the Tamaranean beauty just met her, she felt a kind of connection to her. Like she could be trusted, it was similar to the way she felt about Raven, but it made sense to her after all the two were technically related.

Starfire then wondered if a certain psychic started this fight just so Star could check on Talya, Starfire didn't doubt it as Sam could be sneaky sometimes. With a light giggle Starfire continued down the hallway, she couldn't hear the argument the Boy Wonder and his sister were in much to her relief.

Starfire then made it the medical wing and walked over to the door that Talya occupied, she quickly typed in her pass code and stepped into the room, "Talya?"

* * *

><p>Talya jumped awake when she heard Starfire's voice call her name "Oh gosh Starfire, please warn a girl next time"<p>

Starfire became confused and said "I do not understand Talya"

Talya mentally face palmed and explained "What I'm trying to say is that...Uh actually it is just an expression and it means to not try and scare somebody again"

Starfire immediately came to understanding and she said to Talya "Oh of course Talya, I shall knock before I come into your rooms from now on"

Talya didn't say anything because she was starring at Starfire's burnt back and shoulder

Starfire noticed this and absentmindedly rubbed her wrapped up shoulder and explained "There was a giant dinosaur creature that we fought today and I got a little damage on my shoulder"

Before Talya could stop herself she said "I'm sorry about that" Talya then slapped a hand over her mouth.

Starfire's brows furrowed in confusion, "You have nothing to be sorry about Talya this was not your doing." the tamaranean princess told her offering a kind smile.

Talya was thinking about something very hard and mumbled something to low for Starfire to hear while looking a little guilty

"Is something the matter Talya?" Starfire asked now genuinely concerned for her. She heard her murmur something but couldn't tell what it was before. She thought it may have something to do with finding out about Raven being her half sister.

"I said that it was my fault Starfire" Talya said very guiltily as her eyes watered a little and she sniffled a bit

Starfire sat next to Talya and rubbed her back soothingly in an attempt to comfort her, "It could not have been your fault, it is not like you were the monster correct?" Starfire then giggled lightly as she made this joke.

Talya just turned her head away and sniffled again as she moved away from Starfire a little as if Starfire was to get the big picture.

Starfire's brows furrowed again and then her eyes widened as the pieces fell into place, this explained her disappearance in the middle of the fight, and why Beast Boy couldn't find her scent. Starfire looked at Talya in shock and she stood up and took a step back, "B-but how is that possible?" then a thought struck her, "Why do you wish to harm me and my friends when we tried to help you?" Starfire asked a little hurt, but not angry.

Talya looked at Starfire and said "As I recall in the fight, you were the ones who attacked me first" Talya then turned a little away from Starfire again

Starfire blinked and tried to recall the battle and realized she was right, "My apologies for startling you then. I believe it was instinct to attack a large monster if it is in the city seeing as we battle them almost everyday." she admitted as she took a seat next to Talya yet again. "But I wish to know who was that other creature with you?"

Talya sniffled again and said softly "Her name was Biollante and it turns out she was my aunt, once removed actually" Talya's eyes then started leaking tears

Starfire smiled softly at Talya and wrapped her in a gentle hug, "It is alright dear friend I am not angry with you. It was natural to attack when we struck first. I would have done the same in your position, please do not cry." Starfire told her and released her from the hug. She lifted a hand and wiped away her tears and offered another smile.

Talya's eyes leaked more tears as she said "Starfire, don't you understand how close I almost killed you today, in fact I had such a strong urge to attack the city and kill the people *Sniff* It took every once of my will power not to have killed you when I fired my atomic breath at you, and yet you still got hurt and it's my fault" Talya then started leaking more tears as she started silently crying.

Starfire nodded, "Perhaps that was not you but mere...instinct. We all have an urge at some point in time the choice is ours to give in to it or not. I have had a dark urge when I first came to this planet. When I crashed on Earth I was scared yet angry for you see I had been taken from my home world. To be free was wonderful but I had much rage in me that I wished to destroy everything to not only release me from my handcuffs but to release my anger. Unfortunately I gave into that urge and destroyed half of our city. Of course now I feel regret for it but it proves that everyone does have a dark urge but if you do not act upon it you are strong."

She looked at Talya carefully then finally said, "you are not bad Talya perhaps you need to control your powers more or control your instinct. Beast boy had to learn as well to control his instinct while he transformed into many animal creatures. Perhaps you should do the same and I will help you along the way." she offered.

Talya looked at Starfire and said softly "Starfire I'm sorry, but you only partially understand...I become a monster if I get to angry or nervous, when I turn into my monster form and I barely have any control. It's like it's me but then it's not, in fact I think if Beast Boy were to change into a giant monster like I do he would destroy the city on contact if his instinct's tell him to" More tears leaked out if Talya's eyes "I'm a monster Starfire"

Starfire was quiet for a second before saying, "I do not believe you are a monster Talya, a monster would immediately give in to there urges to destroy a city. You have stood strong and kept those urges at bay whether it was hard or not you must regain control of your...inner demon. Raven fears the same if she is angry a kind of monster will be unlocked or her powers will grow and she could not control it. Yet she stays strong and remains positive and you should do the same." Starfire told her.

"And as for Beast Boy he has become a kind of monster, granted not a large one of your scale but a monster nonetheless. He had wreaked some havoc but still managed to tame his instincts of destroying the city or killing anyone. His monster even helped us in battle all he had to do was control his monster's instincts and he came out on top. Do not think it is impossible for it is not, you must try." she urged.

Talya looked at Starfire and said "I'll try Starfire, did you know when I was fourteen I first changed into a monster and I killed so many people with just one tail swipe, and not only that I have dreams about it every night. I saw a mother and her two children looking up at me in pure fear and begging for me to not hurt them, to please stop and I didn't, my back spines heated up and I blasted them. I heard their screams and their agony while they burned to death, and..and the worst part was..*sniff*..was that I enjoyed every second of it" When Talya was done speaking she fully started crying on Starfire's good shoulder and added "They're dead because of me"

Starfire wrapped an arm around Talya's shoulder allowing her to cry and let out her guilt and regret before speaking, "You did not enjoy it Talya for you feel guilt at this moment. Perhaps the monster did, but not you as a person. We all have a dark past, something we are not proud of doing." Starfire paused for a moment.

"I have killed someone before and they had begged for mercy." she admitted shakily, "I too had enjoyed it at the time but now i feel utter regret and shame. When I was captured all I had was hatered for my captors and when I broke free I killed some of the very soldiers that were meant to keep me locked up..." Starfire closed her eyes and teared up a little as she could recall their screams and one begging for mercy.

"I have a dark past and I regret that I do, I am from a warrior race so the urge to kill can come up. It had surfaced in me in battle when one of my friends were severely hurt."

Starfire took in a shaky breath, "In a way I suppose it is natural to have those urge."

Talya looked at Starfire and asked "Starfire it's not just that though *sniff* whenever I change into my monster form, when I think about what I did I'm actually proud of myself for what I did" Talya's eyes closed and more tears leaked out of her eyes.

"You are not alone on that either Talya, I feel proud of the those who I have killed. Proud that I have vanquished more of my planet's enemies yet a kind of guilt still eats at me. Though my pride will not let me feel as such, though I am sorry now I do not feel complete shame but a little pride. At times we do things we feel is right or even amusing then perhaps later regret it even not fully." she explained.

Starfire didn't know why she was telling Talya all of this, she never told anyone of her past and the dark things she has done or seen. Though she felt as if, in a way, she could connect with Talya and comfort her. Even though she was a bit conscious of the girl she didn't want her to feel bad. She believed it wasn't Talya doing this but an inner monster that makes it feel like Talya herself wants this to happen. She would help her battle this monster until Talya came out on top no matter what it takes.

Talya looked at Starfire and asked "Starfire, why do I fell kind of like a trustful and friendship connection with you" Talya then wiped her eyes and came out of Starfire's embrace and laid back down on the gurney.

"I am not sure, but I do understand what you mean, I feel the same way a kind...of friendship towards you even though we have just met." Starfire agreed with a smile, glad to see Talya was starting to calm down.

Starfire did have a faint idea maybe because she was Raven's half sister she seemed kind of familiar...in a way. Though Talya wasn't completely like Raven her features and, sometimes, her attitude reminded her of the empath and she felt she could connect with Talya.

Talya laid her head back down on the gurney and said factually "Starfire, did you know that you're the first person that I have ever told my past to...well the first person to stay alive afterwards that is" Talya then turned onto her side facing towards Starfire

The med bay doors opened and both Talya and Starfire jumped up at the sudden intrusion, Sam and Beast Boy walked in with curious looks on their faces

Talya acting as if nothing happened quickly asked "Hey guys what's up"

Beast Boy answered by saying "Well, Raven is still a little surprised about the whole secret sisters thing, but I just came to check up on you and about how you took the news"

Talya smiled and said simply "Well I passed out again, until Starfire came in and told me about what happened to her and you guys, it seems that monster really did a number on you guys huh"

The two nodded in agreement, "We have to be ready for next time in case that thing comes back we barley even scratched it." Sam commented with a sigh.

"She's right so knowing Robin he's going to want us to do extra training from now until the end of next year." Beast Boy added.

Starfire giggled at this comment, "You are going, I believe the term is, the 'overboard' he will not issue training for so long."

"But you have to admit he will do that." Sam pointed out.

Starfire gave a light shrug, "I did not say he wouldn't."

Before the conversation swerved any farther then it had Beast Boy finally spoke up, "So Talya how've you been? You took a nasty fall there and you were out for quite a while dude."

Talya just gave a smile and said "I've been better, but of course, something giant had to come near me again"

Sam nodded, "yea it's like you're a monster magnet or something." she teased lightly with a smile. Starfire tried not to giggle and Beast Boy laughed slightly.

Talya chuckled lightly and said "You actually have that pretty right on the spot"

"That wasn't your first time tangling with a monster?" Sam asked now curious.

"Oh no, I have dealt with many and some are actually pretty tough, and considering my genetic make-up, I'm kind of designed to try and take down monsters like that or just weaken them" Talya said with a light shrug.

"You mean the radiation stuff that Cyborg told us about?" Beast Boy inquired now also interested which wasn't hard to capture, the hard part was keeping his attention.

"Yeah, you see I can touch radiation and it doesn't hurt me at all, in fact, everytime I eat anything the proteins in the food turn into radiation for my body to keep balance between my body systems" Talya said non-bluntly.

The three Titans were a bit surprised by this then Starfire asked, "So you may control and contain radiation?"

"Yeah, and create it" Talya said simply.

"Hey that sounds like Red Star's power." Sam pointed out and Starfire nodded with a faint smile, "That was what I was thinking as well." she told her.

"Oh yea Red Star I remember him wasn't he that Russian dude we helped while battling the Brotherhood of Evil?" Beast Boy tried to recall the two girl nodded.

Talya's eyebrows furrowed a little and she asked "Who's Red Star?"

Starfire looked over at Talya, "A fellow Titan who lives in Russia he can contain radiation as well and also control it's power. He may also absorb radiation as you do and release it in powerful energy bursts, he has done so to defeat a large radiation creature to protect his town." she explained.

Talya's eyes widened a little and she asked "Was it kind of like a blob like thing" Talya started remembering her incident with an actual Hedorah spawn in Russia not to long ago.

"Yea almost it was large and all staticy looking with like white holes for eyes or whatever." Beast boy tried to explain. Starfire giggled at his attempt while Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly.

Talya stopped silently panicking and said "Well that thing sounds like something I could have handled on my own"

"Confident aren't you?" Sam questioned with another teasing smile.

"Yeah I actually am, I guess it comes from my mom or something like that" Talya said with a bit of a smile.

Sam's smile softened as she could understand growing up without a mother seeing as she was taken from hers when she was only two. "I'm sure she would be proud of you." Sam murmured as she bit her lip. She could barley remember her own mom, her brother was lucky to remember her seeing as he was with her until that incident that led to not only their mom's death but their dad's as well.

"Hell, personally, I don't care what she thinks, the only way I see her is that she didn't want me and that she was a whore that got mixed up with the wrong crowd" Talya said as she gripped the side of the gurney hard enough to make the metal sides bend.

The three were surprised by her ferocity with this, "You can't mean that." both Beast Boy and Sam said in unison, Starfire was quiet knowing about some of her past she didn't think she should say anything.

"Oh no, the more I think about it, the more logical it seems, so yeah I do mean it" Talya said as her eyes flashed a quick blazing orange then turn back into brown.

Sam and Beast Boy exchanged glances quickly and decided to stray from that particular topic before Talya got mad. "Well I left Robin mad so he's gonna order dinner do you want anything?" Sam asked.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "What'd you do to make him mad this time dude?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know I swear I breathe and he gets angry." she lied and flashed Starfire a knowing smile, the Tamaranean giggled

Talya was surprised and said "Uhh sure, I'll have a large Big Mack, a large fry and a large Root Beer if that's okay"

Sam nodded, "Alright bird boy's going to McDonald's, Star you want something?" she asked.

"And you ask why you always make him mad?" Beast Boy laughed, Sam shrugged, "it's a gift."

Starfire giggled yet again, "I would also like the 'Mack of big' and a medium fries with a Sprite." she answered with a large smile.

"Alright then we already know what Raven and Cyborg wants and Beast Boy gets nothing, alright I'll see ya guys later." with that Sam turned on her heel and left.

"Wait I don't want nothing!" Beast Boy cried as he ran out after her.

"Well all they have is meat." with that the door shut on their conversation.

Talya laughed a little and asked "Is Sam always like that, and how come Logan doesn't eat meat?"

Starfire tilted her head to one side slightly, "Logan?" she questioned.

"Yeah, That's Beast Boy's last name, you didn't know that?" Talya asked Starfire as her eyes widened a little.

Starfire shook her head, "No, he never confided his name to the team, perhaps Raven, but not the rest of us." she replied her eyes a bit wide with shock. "How did you know that?" she asked.

Talya thought about it and realized that she didn't know how, "I really don't know Starfire."

"Do you know of anyone's identities besides Beast Boy?" Starfire asked again wondering if she might know her real name.

Talya thought about it and said "Your real name is Koriand'r of Tamaran, right?"

Starfire's eyes widened, "Yes...yes it is, so you also know that I am of royalty as well?"

"Yeah, and you have a sister named, in English, Blackfire right, and she is like some fugitive right?" Talya said factually.

"You know of my sister as well?" she asked now very surprised but she didn't mention anything about her brother...

"Hold up, hold up, you have a brother to, named Ryand'r, right?" Talya asked in complete surprise

Starfire just sat there staring at Talya her jaw slackened slightly as she blinked, "Y-yes I do h-have a younger brother." she responded shakily. She tried to calm herself down at the memory of her dear little brother, _"You will not cry for she did not know of him." _she told herself her gaze dropping to the floor.

Talya saw the look in Starfire's eyes and asked softly "Is Ryand'r...dead Starfire?"

But before Starfire could answer, Talya's instincts flared up again and they screamed in her head 'Intruders, Threat, Attack, Territory, Entrance' Talya held her body rigid again and she kept her eyes closed as she tried to calm her instincts down. But her instincts suddenly became directed to the roof and Talya was gritting her teeth together to try and not to listen to them.

Feeling Talya tense Starfire's gaze fell onto her instead of the floor "Talya? Is something the matter?" she asked.

Talya could barely say through gritted teeth "There...are..intruders on...the...roof..and..they're...making...my instincts..go...into...overdrive." Talya was gripping the gurney so hard that the metal was bending like paper and her knuckles were turning white.

"Are you sure?" Starfire asked her brows furrowing in a bit of confusion and concern.

When Talya nodded, Starfire got out her communicator, "Cyborg? Come in Cyborg." she called into the yellow device in her dainty hand.

"Star? What's the matter girl?" she heard Cyborg's voice ask through the communicator.

"Can you please check the cameras of security I have reason to believe there are intruders on the roof." she replied back her tone serious.

"Are you sure Star?" he asked clearly not sure about this.

"Yes Cyborg please would you mind doing the checking out of it?" Starfire asked.

It was silent for a moment before, "Sure I'll check and tell you if there is anything up there." with that the line went dead.

Talya felt her instincts slowly calm down and she calmed down her body a little "Okay that was very annoying" Talya said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Do you know what was up on the roof Talya?" Starfire asked still concerned for her friend.

Talya actually smelt the air and said "Five people, 1 alien and 4 humans but then they're not. 3 male, 2 female, and one of the females actually has bird like wings, judging by their scents" Talya then looked at the ceiling and she growled like a lion.

Talya then looked at Starfire and said "Whoever's up there either has the intention to capture or kill me in my monster form if they feel the need to do so"

Starfire looked at Talya with a look of shock and surprise on her face and asked "How do you know what they are thinking Talya?"

Talya replied while her eyes became blazing "I don't know what they're thinking, but I can smell them and I can hear every word that they are saying, simple as that"

"Please calm down Talya I shall get to the bottom of this." then Starfire looked a bit determined,"I will make sure they will not capture or...harm you in any way. Please do the calming down they do not know your secret and I will not do the telling. Do you wish to come with me to confront thes-"

"Starfire. Come up here." she heard her communicator say.

Starfire reached for the yellow device, "Robin?"

"Starfire get up here now." the Boy Wonder's voice sounded a bit steely like it was when he was aggravated or angered somehow. Now concerned for him she nodded, "I will arrive there shortly."

Starfire then looked at Talya, "Do you wish to come up with me?" she asked.

"Sure, might as well make my presence known any where I can, right" Talya said as she started to walk out of the med bay doors.

Starfire nodded and they both got off the bed and walked out of the medical bay. Luckily the roof top access was near the medical wing. Starfire grabbed Talya and flew her up to the landing instead of taking the stairs.

* * *

><p>She landed and opened the door she then saw that the other Titans were on the rooftop already with seven other people. She recognized two people however; Batman and Wonder Woman she had seen them before when Robin was talking to the Dark Knight.<p>

Starfire walked over to them, "Robin?" she asked, the Boy Wonder glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow when he saw Talya. He didn't say anything however and motioned her over, the Tamaranean walked over to him Talya in tow.

Talya got a confused look on her face before her eyes actually flashed white and her eyes became blazing, Talya then scowled and asked annoyed "What are you doing here Bruce Wayne?"

"What!" Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg shouted. Raven just blinked and looked utterly stunned.

"How do you know who he is?" Beast Boy asked, Robin glared at her Talya too wondering if she too knew his identity.

"Because he had tried to stop me once, but ultimately failed Logan insect. So Richard and Samantha Grayson, how's the parents, they dead yet?" Talya asked with a smirk on her face.

A gasp from Sam as she stepped back, Robin's eyes were wide, and Beast Boy's mouth was agape, it was dead quiet for a few moments. Sam tried to keep her composure on this matter making herself not cry at the mere mention of the parents she never quite knew.

Robin however glowered at Talya his eyes piercing as he hands were clenched into fists, his jaw tightened. When he was about to retort quite hotly he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned glanced back to see his sister who shook her head, _"Not worth it." _he heard her say.

"I see you have a new teammate." Batman started coldly his Bat glare intensifying seeing his two adoptive kids now angered and saddened, hey even the Dark Knight had a heart.

"She's not a new teammate." Robin replied back stepping forward towards Talya now furious. "She's someone we helped in the park after a monster attacked the park." he reminded her then turned back to face the League. Cyborg and Raven shot her disapproving looks, Beast Boy was quiet for once just staring at the ground an emotionless look on his face.

Starfire didn't know where this was coming from on one hand she was angry at Talya for her insensitivity to others' feelings, yet she couldn't blame her for being hostile it was part of her nature. She glanced at Talya to see a smirk still residing on her face this didn't help her situation at all.

"What brings you here?" Robin asked his question directed to the Dark Knight perhaps with a little chill to it.

"We have received reports of a giant monster running loose in the Jump City bay area." Superman answered for Batman.

"Oh Dizilla, yeah real disappointment if you ask me, so Kal El have you run into Ghidorah yet?" Talya asked as her smirk disappeared and her hands clenched into fists as she mentioned King Ghidorah. Talya then looked up and stared straight as Beast Boy's face and asked "Garfield Mark Logan, correct?"

"_What do you think you're doing?" _Raven hissed in her mind glaring at Talya seeing as now everyone was weary and/or angered at Talya.

Talya turned towards Raven and said "Do not talk to me, half breed demon spawn", But while Talya said this Sam heard Talya's voice in her head yell _"WHAT THE HELL, I DIDN'T CALL HER THAT!"_

Sam looked at Talya incredulously while the League was either annoyed with Talya or weary of her. Sam gave a sheepish smile before walking over to Talya and grabbing her wrist, "We need to talk now." she hissed over to the purple haired girl. With that she dragged Talya off the roof top access and into the Tower.

It was quiet for a second then Cyborg spoke up, "Uh maybe we should talk inside?"

* * *

><p>Sam dragged Talya into the med bay before Talya made Sam let go of her hand. Talya then crossed her arms and said angrily "Alright Samantha Grayson, you have my attention, so speak human insect"<p>

"Human insect? Wait you know what I don't get you! When we first met I knew you had an attitude but seriously what is your problem? You can't just go around telling people their identities when others are around and you can't go snooping into people's personal lives like mine and Robin's!" she shouted getting angry. She could feel her powers sparking up within her and forced herself to calm down.

Talya felt her rage spike up and she practically yelled "First off my problem is you filthy human insects, all you do is consume and you are just delaying your inevitable destruction. And second of all, I believe I am able to talk to you filthy humans in such a manner because you created me with your wars and your experiments about things that you have never should have done in the first place, So you are lucky that I have already di...?" Talya never got to finish her sentence because her eyes flashed white again and her eyes rolled back into her head and her body became limp as she passed out.

"Talya? Talya!" Sam shouted and caught the unconscious girl before she hit the ground. She felt her forehead not feeling a temperature Sam lifted her up using her psychic power onto the bed.

"_Guys we have a problem."_

* * *

><p>Talya opened her eyes to find herself on a beach and she almost freaked out when she saw Dizilla sleeping next to her. Suddenly Dizilla's eyes opened and they stared straight at Talya, who was getting scared and was starting to freak out.<p>

Dizilla actually rolled her eyes and said in English "Could you at least act like your me"

Talya's eyes widened and she asked "How the heck are you talking?"

Dizilla's head looked down at Talya and said "Because I am half human, and I am you, duh...It doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure that out stupid-head"

Talya became annoyed and suddenly her rage spiked up as she yelled "SO IT WAS YOU!"

Dizilla became annoyed and slightly confused and asked "What are you talking about?"

Talya's eyes became blazing as she yelled "IT WAS YOU THAT MADE ME KILL ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE!"

Dizilla didn't even flinch as Talya yelled this, Dizilla just rolled her eyes and said "Technically, _we_ killed all of those people, and besides they all deserve to die anyway, just like the human half of us does"

Talya couldn't even believe what Dizilla was telling her and asked "How can you think that at all"

* * *

><p>Sam placed her pointer fingers on either temple of Talya's head trying to get into her mind to wake her up but something was blocking her form fully going inside. <em>"Raven? I could use some help! Get the others too I don't know what happened but Talya just fainted<em>" she told the empath telepathically.

She then jumped when she saw Martain Manhunter phase through the floor next to her, "May I be of some assistance?" the large green martian asked his tone monotone.

Sam blinked before nodding and letting J'onn take her place, J'onn's eyes began to glow a light orange. He tried to dig through her mind as well feeling slightly remorseful as he did so, like Raven he didn't like to pry into others minds.

He was surprised however when a kind of force hit him back, he tried to push through to get into Talya's mind but the being was persistent. Then he head a kind of growl before he was pushed back entirely crashing into the wall.

"J'onn!" Sam cried and ran to the martian's side.

The martain groaned slightly as he lifted his hand to his forehead, Sam was by his side, "Are you alright?" Sam asked trying to help J'onn up.

He nodded, "I am fine but there is something in her mind that is keeping me from making any kind of telepathic link to her mind."

Sam nodded, "I was having the same problem it seems she'll only let in people she trusts fully."

Martian Manhunter nodded, "How long has she been on the team? Perhaps then we can figure out who she is close with."

"She isn't part of the team." Sam replied as the medical bay doors opened to reveal the rest of the League and the Titans.

Cyborg and Raven ran to Talya's side and Raven placed a hand on Talya's forehead seeing if she had a fever or something. Cyborg began to hook Talya up to some machines so they could keep a check on her heart rate and brain wave activity.

"What happened?" Superman asked before Robin could.

"'I'm not sure we were just err...talking and the next thing I know her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted." she informed them.

Starfire walked over to Talya and looked at her worriedly she wasn't sure what was going on but worried for her friend's well being. She took her hand and suddenly a vision flashed by her eyes.

Starfire saw Tokyo in ruins and she heard a roar that if compared to something it would sound like a rubber glove being rubbed on Cello strings

"**RRROOOOUUUGGGNNNIIINNNN**" Starfire immediately turned around and she saw something that had a body build like Dizilla, but it was obviously older and was much more rageful towards humans, but the thing that scared Starfire the most was the creatures glowing white eyes

The creature looked straight at Starfire before it's back spines glowed pure white and it shot an cobalt blast to the sky and it looked back back at Starfire before speaking to her in English

"**TELL...YOUR...PEOPLE...ONLY...ONE...MAY...ENTER, ONE...OF...BLOOD**" The creature said in an very deep voice before Starfire was flashed out of her vision by the creature itself

Starfire gasped and stepped back, "wh-what?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Star" Starfire nearly jumped a foot, when she turned she saw it was only Robin, "Star are you okay you kinda blacked out for a sec."

"blacked out?" Starfire asked then recalled her vision. "Oh yes I did...I-I saw something." she admitted.

"What did you see?" Shayera asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A...uh." she stopped she couldn't say monster they would then suspect Talya of either being the monster if being connected to the monster somehow. "I did the hearing of something."

* * *

><p>Dizilla became even more annoyed as she said "The reason you are here now is because you need to learn why we need to destroy the humans, look at this memory that has been passed from generation to generation, from our grandfather, maybe then you'll understand what we are supposed to do"<p>

Suddenly Talya found herself as a strange looking dinosaur, it strangely looked like herself in Dizilla form but there were no spines on her back and she actually was below the trees. Talya suddenly saw a blinding light in the distance that just radiated heat and energy

A force thrust Talya back and she hit her head on a tree and became dazed and was pretty much half unconscious. Talya didn't know how long it was before she felt ash or snow like flakes start to fall on top her slowly collecting in a giant pile

Talya then felt like little pricks all over her body before they were gradually starting to get more and more painful until they became full blown agony and she roared in pain

* * *

><p>Talya's body suddenly started screaming and rolling and thrashing around as if she was in major pain. Talya's brain waves and heartbeat started to go off of the charts as her body temperature started to climb to critical levels.<p>

A gasp was heard around the room, "Cyborg restrain her before she hurts herself more, Sam and Raven work together to get into her mind, Star you and I will have to try to calm her down." Robin ordered.

Cyborg grabbed Talya's shoulders and tried to calm her down that is until Superman helped him by pinning down her arms. Sam and Raven got into their lotus position but instead of facing each other they were facing Talya, one hand was up placed against the others. They received help when J'onn also stepped into their now made link trying to help them get into her mind.

Robin and Starfire fiddled with the monitors trying to see if they can calm her brain waves and/or heart rate. They received help as Shayera and Wonder Woman also tried to use the machines to calm her down.

Back in Talya's mind, Dizilla felt the humans trying to interfere with the memory and she felt her sibling try to get into her head.

Dizilla then turned towards a hazy figure that resembled the figure in Starfire's vision and asked "Should we let her in? Cause she could stop the memory process of us."

The figures glowing white eyes narrowed and it said in a very deep voice "**Yes, and I shall take over, is that alright for you, oh and invite all three of them in I shall not let them interfere with your memory process for you**"

Dizilla nodded and she slowly felt herself slip away as she let the intruders access and she let the other Godzilla figure take over. Dizilla's scale tone suddenly changed into a very dark grey scale tone, and her spines turned pure white and shrunk a little. Dizilla's body got more muscle and became a little more bulky, Dizilla's eyes opened to reveal pure white glowing eyes and she roared to the sky "**RRRROOOOUUUUGGGNNIINNNN!**"

* * *

><p><strong>WOW that is a lot of words and HAHA cliffy<br>**

**Well there's a new chapter of Special Bond: Titan Chronicles**

***holding a giant Oscar* I would like to give this to ROMANCE ADDICT 16 for her awesome help and work with this chapter, and I would like to thank her for being an awesome friend as well**

***suddenly hears an even bigger coming towards me* Oh poopy, well um please review and ahhhh *rUNS AWAY FROM SCREEN WITH MOB RIGHT BEHIND ME***

***runs by screen again and yells***

**TAKE CARE NOW BYE BYE THEN!  
><strong>


	4. Dizilla vs Beastzilla part one

**Hey peps here's a New chapter of Special Bond**

**I don't own Godzilla or Teen Titans, I just own Talya and Dizilla (Romance Addict owns Sam)**

**Still Co-written with Romance Addict 16, who I still consider a very great writer so um could you just PLEASE REVIEW**

**Onto the show peps**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: Dizilla vs Beastzilla Part One<strong>_

_**The Continuing Adventures of Dizilla and the Teen Titans! Now featuring the Justice League!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>_

_Dizilla's eyes opened to reveal pure white glowing eyes and she roared to the sky "**RRRROOOOUUUUGGGNNIINNNN!**"_

TT

The three telepaths could feel the resistance dying down tremendously, their minds slipping into Talya's much easier. As the three did that the others noticed Talya let a scream rip out of her throat, the others were aggravated because they really couldn't do much to calm her down.

Back with Talya, she could feel her body suddenly start to stretch and grow with surprising force, spines ripped out of her back and she roared in agony and anger at whoever was causing her pain and misery for no apparent reason

Talya felt magma like heat start to flow through her veins and she roared as her new spines and her body grew bigger with giant snaps and pops as her bones grew and cracked themselves along with her scales as they ripped and suddenly fused back together with great pain

Talya roared again except this time it sounded eerie familiar "**RRRROOOOUUUUGGGNNIINNNN**", she felt the burning magma start to climb up her chest and throat as her spines suddenly started to glow a very white color and a cobalt blast that was the same white in color as her spines

Talya roared again in anger as she felt the pain start to diminish and she felt a new power running through her veins, and she shakily stood up on her new giant legs and she looked out into the horizon and she saw a machine that could fly and that it passed right over her before the giant light had hit

Talya felt her rage climb because she knew that machine had been the thing to drop the giant light and she suddenly felt her spines glow and she felt the fire climb up into her throat again and she opened her giant mouth and she released a blast that hit the flying machine dead on

Talya smirked when she saw the machine burst into flames and explode as soon as her blast touched the machine, Talya then raised her head to the sky and roared in revenge because those things had caused her the greatest pain that she had ever experienced in her entire life

But Talya knew that those...insects? Yes that sounds good those insects had done this to her and she now had a mission. Talya will cause them agony and suffering just as she had experienced and she will be nature's way of telling those insects of their mistakes and she was the consequence of that mistake

TT

Raven, Sam, and J'onn had found themselves watching a great sight before them, a large almost dinosaur like monster was screeching in pain as some flying machine hovered over it, seemingly the cause of the great pain.

"That looks like the same monster that attacked the bay." Sam pointed out to Raven who nodded.

J'onn brows furrowed, "If so what is the connection with Talya and his...creature?"

Suddenly the giant dinosaur turned around and looked straight into the eyes of Raven and said in a very deep voice "**YOU...ARE...BLOOD...SIBILING...TO...GRANDDAUGHTER...YES?**"

"Blood sibling?" Sam questioned.

"Granddaughter?" J'onn inquired trying to get a good read of this situation.

Raven blinked before nodding fearlessly, "Yes I believe so." she now had her suspicions of her half sister, _"What did mother get her self into?"_ she couldn't help but wonder about Arella.

The creature then gave its version of a smile and said "**THEN...YOU...ARE...GRANDDAUGHTER...AS...WELL...BY...BLOOD...OF...COURSE**"

Raven's jaw almost dropped but she kept her composure, she looked over at Sam, _"Get out of here I have a feeling this is a family matter. Take J'onn with you before the League finds out and we may all be in trouble." _she told her telepathically.

Sam nodded and closed her eyes forcing the connection she had made with Talya's mind to drop instantly, fortunately, J'onn had kind of used her to get into Talya's mind as well so when she dropped the connection both were kicked out of Talya's mind.

Raven nodded as she saw their figures fade away and looked up at the large monster in front of her, she wasn't afraid, "Mind explaining what's going on?"

TT

Sam fell to her knees of the medical bay as J'onn stumbled back from the sudden rush. "What happened?" the martian asked looking over at the fallen psychic.

"Uh my connection was interrupted and...attacked." she made up, "I couldn't keep it going." she added. Starfire knew she was lying as did the rest of the Titans but they didn't say anything, the League took it as hard as it was to believe but Batman looked a bit skeptic.

"What happened in there?" Superman asked as Sam stood up on her shaky legs.

"We saw a large creature that almost looked like a large dinosaur." Martian Manhunter answered.

"Like the one from the bay?" Shayera asked and J'onn nodded, "Yes but there were some differences perhaps there is more then one creature." he suggested.

Batman looked over at Robin, "We had reports of a huge dinosaur like creature in the bay was there more then one?" he questioned sternly.

Robin nodded, "There were two but one managed to get away." he answered.

"Then maybe the one in the girl's mind is the same thing that attacked the city." Green Lantern suggested. "My thoughts exactly." Batman agreed with a nod.

"What I want to know is why the creature is attacking this poor girl she has done nothing." Diana piped up looking over at Talya's tormented face.

"Maybe she knows more then she's letting on." Batman replied.

TT

The dinosaur stared straight into Raven's eyes with its own glowing white eyes and said dangerously seriously "**WHAT...I...AM...ABOUT...TO...TELL...YOU...IS...FOR...YOUR...EARS...ONLY...UNDERSTAND...AND...IF...I...FIND...OUT...YOU...TOLD...ANYTHING...TO...ANYONE...I...SHALL...MAKE...SURE...YOU...NEVER...SEE...OR...HEAR...ANYTHING...EVER...AGAIN**"

Raven felt a twinge of fear but she kept a straight face and said as seriously as she could "You have my word that I won't tell anything"

The creature's glowing eyes narrowed and it said suddenly "**VERY...WELL...YOUNGLING, I...USED...TO...BE...SOMETHING...THE...INSECTS...CALLED...A...GODZILLASAUR...UNTIL...I...WAS...MUTATED...BY...WHAT...WAS...CALLED...RADIATION. I...THEN...BECAME...GODZILLA...KING...OF...THE...MONSTERS...I...AM...NATURE'S...VENGENCE...FOR...THOSE...RADIATION...TESTS...AND...BOMBS. I...HAVE...KILLED...MANY...BUT...I...WAS...EVENTUALLY...KILLED...BY...AN...INSECT...THAT...PEELED...THE...FLESH...FROM...MY...BONES. MY...SON...THEN...TOOK...OVER...THE...THRONE...AND...MY...GRANDSON...AND...GRANDDAUGHTER...WAS...BORN...AND...THANKS...TO...YOUR...MOTHER'S...BLOOD...YOU...ARE...PART...OF...OUR...BLOODCHAIN...AND...YOU...ARE...MY...GRANDDAUGHTER...AS...WELL.**"

Raven's eyes widened in shock...she was related to this...monster? Great part demon and know part monster what's next part vampire or something? "A-Arella is part of this blood chain?" she asked.

Godzilla(**1954**) narrowed his eyes and said "**YES...YOUR...MOTHER...IS...PART...OF...OUR...FAMILY...BLOODCHAIN**"

Raven closed her eyes to collect herself, _"I need to contact mother if I can, how could she keep this from me?"_ she wondered and opened her eyes. "Can you tell me how?" she asked.

"**I...AM...AFRAID...NOT. THAT...IS...FOR...YOUR...MOTHER...TO...EXPLAIN...TO...YOU**" Godzilla said somewhat annoyed.

Raven nodded her head she could understand that, what she didn't get was the annoyed tone this...creature had used. So she had questions wouldn't you? "Alright then so is Talya like you?" she asked. This question had been bothering her ever since she got into her half sister's mind it would explain a lot if the answer was yes.

Godzilla's eyes narrowed as he said "**NO...SHE...IS...NOT, BUT...SHE...IS...HALF...OF...MY...SONS...GENETICS...AS...THE...INSECTS...WOULD...SAY**"

"_Insects?"_ she couldn't help but wonder. Then again she didn't blame him for being angry she could understand where the rage for humans lie within him. After all it was their experiments that not only created him but destroyed him.

She nodded, "Alright." she then had one final question but as she could tell Godzilla was starting get annoyed, she didn't care she wanted to know anyway, "What is causing Talya all this pain and will she be alright?"

Godzilla's eyes became angry and he said "**I...AM...SHOWING...HER...OUR...PURPOSE...FOR...EVEN...LIVING...FOR...WE...MUST...DESTROY...THE...INSECTS...BUT...SHE...KEEPS...ON...DEFENDING...THEM...INSTEAD**"

Though shocked by this statement Raven still understood the anger he held even if she didn't agree with the solution. "Maybe because she's half human?" she suggested crossing her arms in front of her chest. Then she felt something, almost like a light wave trying to get into her mind...she couldn't recognize the connection though, she ignored it.

Godzilla then answered with "**JUST...LIKE...YOU**"

Raven shrugged, "Guilty." she admitted, "But not all...'insects' are bad we try and help each other and help others." she told him. Again the connection was trying to get to her but this time it seemed to try and pull her out of where she was she fought it.

Godzilla's eyes narrowed as he asked Raven "**DO...YOU...WANT...TO...STAY...LONGER**"

"Yes I...augh!" Raven clutched her head as she felt something pull her mind forcibly out of Talya's. "No get away." she murmured but that was it she could feel herself falling into darkness. She could hear the monster say only one thing, "**I...SHALL...SPEAK...WITH...YOU...AGAIN...SOON**"

TT

"Grandfather!" Raven shouted as she bolted upright, she found herself on another bed in the medical wing. She could only see Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, Batman, and Wonder Women in the room however.

The five turned to see the empath breathing heavily, "Rae you okay?" Beast Boy asked coming to her side.

She was to distressed to shake off the hand he placed on her shoulder, "Y-Yea I'm fine." she looked around the room, "Where's Talya?"

"She's in another room." Robin answered for her.

"Who pulled me out of Talya's mind?" she asked anger starting to seep into her tone.

"J'onn did." Diana replied, "You were fine in Talya's mind but then you fell to the ground starting to show signs of discomfort and slight pain." she added a bit concerned for the empath, "So we had J'onn pull you out."

"I was fine." Raven told her a bit coldly, she had so many more questions for her grandfather but maybe it was for the best. Besides he told her she would see him again, right now she had to try and contact Arella if she could.

"What was that you said when you woke up?" Batman questioned glaring at the empath.

Raven's amethyst eyes met the white lenses that covered the Dark Knight's eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You shouted something as you woke up, if I'm not mistaken I believe you said grandfather." he replied back his voice monotone.

Raven glared at him, "After J'onn pulled me out I was knocked out, I was having a dream and saw my mother as well as my grandfather happy?" she lied. She was pretty good at lying and it seemed the Dark Knight bought it but she could tell he was still suspicious.

Raven practically jumped when she felt something enter her mind, but it felt somewhat familiar so she didn't become to scared

"Rae you seem jumpy are you sure you're okay?" Beast Boy asked genuinely concerned for her well being.

Raven nodded and pushed the hand on her shoulder away, "Yea I just need to be alone." with that she got off the bed and walked to the door, she then stopped as they opened and looked over her shoulder, "No interruptions." with that she left. Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy exchanged worried looks as Batman's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Robin I'll need to speak with your sister."

TT

As Raven continued down the hallway her eyes were locked to the floor as she tried to process all of this. _"First I find out I have a half sister, second I find out my mother has this whole other life that she keeps hidden from me, and third I find out I'm half...dinosaur! What a great day."_ she thought sarcastically.

A light bulb overhead was engulfed in black energy and it exploded, Raven sighed and took a deep breath, "I need to control my emotions, after some meditation then I'll see if I can contact mother before my grandfather contacts me again." she murmured as she continued on.

She had never felt more relieved to see her bedroom door as soon as she stepped in she gathered her candles and a bottle of sand. With a wave of her hand the candles were laid out in a circle and the sand poured around the inside of it. With another flick of her hand the candles were lit and she levitated to the center, she sat down in a lotus position and took a deep breath, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

TT

"No." Sam stated firmly her arms crossed in front of her chest a defiant look on her face. She and Batman were in the medical wing, the only other person in the room was Robin and Beast Boy and they were both quiet as they watched the exchange.

Batman's eyes narrowed as a scowl began to form on his face, "I'm not asking you." he told her simply.

"I'm not invading Raven's privacy just because you have a hunch...okay?" she added the okay as Batman shot her his famous Bat Glare. Only Robin and Superman could, barley, stand up to the Bat glare Diana was one of the only people not affected by it, she would either roll her eyes or chuckle when he shot his glare at her.

Sam stood her ground as Batman approached, though he is her surrogate father she wasn't going to do what he asked. "It's simple just go into her mind and come out." he told her.

"No it's an invasion of privacy besides Raven wouldn't hide anything from us." Sam argued.

"Really just like she didn't hide the fact that she was the portal in some apocalyptic prophecy." he shot back a cold chill ran down Sam's spine as Batman's eyes narrowed.

"That wasn't her fault it's not like she choose to be in the prophecy." Beast Boy piped up but when he was receiving a glare from the Dark Knight he shrunk back.

Robin shook his head at the changeling then turned back to his ex-mentor, "He's right though she didn't choose to be part of that. She wanted to protect us from the prophecy which is why she let us live and help defeat her father, because of her the world's still alive." he argued.

"But also because of her the world could have ended." Batman's thoughts were only focused on the negative as Robin could see, _"So nothing's changed." _he thought. Diana sighed at all this arguing but was watching quietly with Starfire, she would jump in when she felt Bruce would get too stubborn.

The Dark Knight then turned back to his adoptive daughter, "Sam-"

"No! Besides I'm not strong enough to go into Raven's mind undetected and when I enter and she asks what am I doing in her mind what am I going to say? Oh I'm just making sure that you're not...up..to anything...bad." she stopped as Batman practically glowered at her.

"J'onn will help you." he stated simply, Sam sighed and looked down at the floor seeing as arguing was futile but she didn't want to go into her friend's mind.

"Why make her do something she doesn't want to do?" Wonder Women asked stepping forward now, "If she doesn't feel it's right then she shouldn't do it."

Batman shook his head at the Amazon, _"This is getting no where."_ he couldn't help but groan in his mind.

Suddenly a voice cut into the tension that was forming into the room "Yo, Bat-boy, if Sam doesn't want to go into my sister's head, then Sam doesn't have to. And don't you dare even try to look at me" Talya practically yelled as she walked into the room with her eyes glowing a dangerous blazing orange.

TT

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Raven continued to chant. She could feel her tension dim some she opened her eyes and took a deep breath, she had to see her mother, she needed some answers about this whole opened her eyes and lifted her hand, it was engulfed in black energy and a book flew off the shelf of her bookcase.

It landed in her lap, she stared at it before closing her eyes and placing one hand on the book, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Endere...Vaserix Endrien Azarath...Azarath, Azarath!"

As she chanted this the sand around the inside of the candles began to glow an electric blue. It began to spew out light blue energy surrounding her, she began to float in mid air as she opened her eyes which were now glowing white. A portal opened from overhead the light blue energy flowing into the rims of the portal. As she shouted Azarath she was transported into the portal and the electric blue energy began to die down and the portal disappeared taking Raven with it.

TT

Raven travelled through the light blue tunnel, she watched as the bright white light at the end of the sparkling blue like tunnel was getting closer and closer. She kept a weary eye out however in case of any kind of attack, she was still a bit apprehensive the last time she tried to get to Azarath she was attacked, of course her father was the cause of that.

As she grew closer and closer to her destination she breathed a sigh of relief, her nerves were getting the better of her. Then a thought struck her, _"Wasn't Azarath destroyed by my father?"_ she thought as she passed through the portal that lead to Azarath.

TT

"I'm serious, please stop trying to glare at me, it's not working" Talya said to the Dark Night as he glared at her. Talya just rolled her eyes as she made her way over to Sam and Robin

"Guys, I'm very sorry for what I said about your parents, it wasn't right and I shouldn't have even said anything, I'm sorry for my behavior and I hope that you can forgive me and I hope we can at least be acquaintances" Talya said with much sincerity in her tone, her eyes stopped blazing.

Both Robin and Sam were taken aback by her apology and they exchanged looks before looking back at Talya, Finally Robin nodded and Sam smiled, "We forgive you." Robin told her a small smile of his own making its way onto his face.

Talya felt a smile form onto her face and she said "Thank you guys"

"Just don't spread that information around." Sam added.

Talya rolled her eyes playfully and said "Don't even worry about that"

"Or mention it, you should've known that was a delicate subject. What would you do if both your parents were deceased and somebody decides to announce it." Batman put in. Beast Boy and Starfire exchanged glances, Diana shot him a glare, Robin sighed then shook his head and Sam rolled her eyes before looking at Talya.

"_Don't mind him he's just very judgemental and stubborn and trust me you don't want to get on his bad side."_ Sam informed Talya through her telepathy.

Talya nodded but she now had a frown on her face and her eyes became blazing again that was directed towards the Dark Night "Personally Batman, I actually wish that my parents were dead, for one my mother just goes off and abandons me and I know perfectly well that she didn't want me, and two my father kills tons of people on a very regular basis and not only that but his enemies come after me and try to get me on their side or just try to kill me, period"

Although news to everyone in the room Batman didn't even flinch his suspicions just grew for the purple haired girl in front of him, but he said nothing. "What did you say you're name was?" he asked completely changing the subject, maybe he could start digging for her information and who exactly were her parents are.

Talya rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "I never told you my name, but since you asked so nicely it's Talya Roth, and yes Raven is my half sister"

Batman nodded curtly at this new information, he had to look into her there was something off about her and he could tell. Again his paranoia took over in his mind but that wasn't always a bad thing it helped uncover secrets. Pieces of the puzzle were stating to fall into place but he was missing some key evidence so without a word he stalked out of the room.

Wonder Woman sighed and looked over at Talya an apologetic smile on her face, "You'll have to excuse Batman he's far too paranoid for his own good."she informed her.

"Then me and him aren't so different then, I'm very paranoid as well cause of my father's enemies trying to constantly kill me or anyone who is close to me, that was what Hedorah tried to do the other day" Talya said as if it was an everyday thing.

TT

Raven opened her eyes and she sat up rubbing her head, she was worried of what she would see when she opened her eyes. Taking a deep breath she finally opened her glittering amethyst eyes and was surprised to say the least.

It appears everything was normal in Azarath, the buildings look as if they have never been touched, the utopia was glittering from the sun. Raven stood up and took in the sight of her home world she then walked towards the city looking around but seeing it void of life as it was before when she came to her mother for ideas to stop Trigon.

She continued on wordlessly taking in the sights but she wished she could see her people walking around. "A kind of hallucination?' she wondered aloud.

Then a dove passed over her head, "Arella." Raven murmured and ran after the dove as she has before in the past. She knew this soft white dove would lead her to her mother, would lead to the answers for her questions. The dove flew up to a large tower, it flew into the soft hands of a women dressed in a white robe with her hood on.

The women had the same purple hair as Raven did but it was longer, she pet the dove softly on the head and waited calmly for her daughter to come up.

"Raven." Arella greeted with a smile unlike last time she didn't know why her child was visiting.

"Arella." Raven replied coolly.

"I see you have vanquished Trigon, it surprised many of our people but it seemed our high priestess Azar was not I believe she knew from the beginning you could put Trigon away." she continued offering another smile.

"Mother...I thought you were..."

"Dead?" she questioned her smile fading to a sad one, "Yes very much so."

Raven blinked, "Then how? I mean if Trigon has wiped out Azarath, Azar, our people, you then-?"

"Raven, Raven calm down, do you remember ring of Azar that the man Slade had given to your friends?" she questioned.

"Yes I keep the fragments in my room." Raven replied slowly beginning to realize.

Arella nodded, "This keeps Azar and I connected to you to the world of the living. Azar has granted me to also be connected to you since I am your mother." she explained. Then she looked around "We project this image to you so you may not be disheartened by what Azarath has become after your father came to destroy us."

Raven nodded accepting the answer, her eyes then began to grow hard and Arella sensed this, "Something troubles you my child?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about Talya?" Raven questioned a bit of anger becoming visible.

Arella's lips formed a thin line and the dove that she still held in her hand flew away as she connected her hands with her other. "You found out about your half sister?"

"I met her." Raven replied dryly, "She's in our tower right now as we speak, we found out about this because of one of my friends." she informed her, "And that's not all I've met my grandfather as well."

"Your grandfather?" Arella questioned her brows creasing in confusion for a moment.

"Yes some big dinosaur type creature! I knew I was part demon because of Trigon but part...monster as well? Anything else you are hiding from me mother?" Raven asked more anger but a bit of hurt seeping into her tone.

"Oh Raven I am sorry but I thought it best not to tell you about Talya." her mother apologized stepping forward but Raven took a step back.

"You thought it wouldn't be alright to tell me about a sister I had no idea existed?" Raven questioned a bit dryly.

Arella sighed, "Perhaps not one of my better decisions but please understand-"

"One more thing...why did you leave her?" Raven questioned.

Arella's deep purple eyes met with Raven's, "That is a decision I regret but knew had to be done. I had agreed to be part of an experiment during my time on Earth you do recall my journey there don't you?"

"Yes you wanted to see what it would be like to be human and wanted to leave Azarath for a little bit...but I didn't know you wanted to take part in an experiment." Raven told her.

Arella shook her head, "I did not that part is a bit...mmm sketchy." Raven raised an eyebrow her mother never used those type of words. "I had to leave her for the people who had performed the experiment wanted to experiment on her further, I could not allow that especially when I grew to love her very much...as I did you." Raven softened a little on this.

"I knew those pests would try and take her from me with whatever means necessary and I knew I could not take her to Azarath I do not believe Azar would have accepted her like she did you." Arella sighed sadly, "So I did what I knew I had to do and I left her at an orphanage while I made my way back to Azarath."

Raven looked down to her feet as she absorbed the information, Raven then suddenly looked up as she felt smoke seep out of her nose and mouth and before either Arella or Raven knew what had happened Godzilla(**1954**) was standing right beside Raven with a very disappointed look on his lizard face. Godzilla then said "**THAT...WAS...A...WRONG...CHOICE...TO...MAKE...FOR...EITHER...MY...GRANDDAUGHTERS**"

TT

"What are we gonna do if that thing comes back, I mean last time we barely even scratched that thing" Cyborg asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

Everyone in the room, besides Starfire and Talya, Robin suddenly perked up and called "Talya?"

"Yeah" Talya said

"You have experience fight the monsters right" Robin asked the purple haired girl, who currently had her hood on.

"Yes, why?" Talya responded with some hesitation in her voice now.

"Then do you know the dinosaur's weakness or at least some way of bringing it down" Superman asked now catching onto what Robin was going to ask.

Talya was very hesitant now, she thought about it for a second and said "First off the dinosaur is called Dizilla, and Dizilla doesn't have any weaknesses on the outside besides maybe it's eyes, but the real weakness for Dizilla is actually inside of it's body"

"What do you mean Talya?" Sam asked

Talya thought about it and decided that she didn't want to give away her only weakness, she then said hesitantly "Dizilla's weakness is pretty much what everyone else's weaknesses are the five senses"

Beast Boy's eyes widened in excitement as he figured out a solution and yelled "Dude's I got, I totally figured it out"

Everyone turned their heads to look at Beast Boy who was almost jumping up and down in what seemed to be excitement.

The Titans rolled their eyes and Robin asked already annoyed "What is it now Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy then said excited "Okay dudes what if I change into the giant dinosaur the next time Dizlla comes around"

Everyone's eye brows shot up into their hair lines as Beast Boy said that, I mean come on when does Beast Boy ever say anything actually smart. Talya immediately became worried and said quickly "Beast Boy I really don't think that is a good idea"

Beast Boy turned to Talya "Why Talya?"

Talya and Starfire shared a knowing look and Talya answered "Because I only have a little bit of Dizilla inside of me and it is already hard for me to control the instincts"

Beast Boy actually rolled his eyes and said "Don't worry Talya just to show you that I can control the form I'll go try it right now as a test run" Beast Boy then proceeded to walk over to the window and before Talya could stop him, Beast Boy was already out of the window.

Cyborg smiled and said "Com' on ya'll let's go see BB on the roof" Cyborg said as he started walking to the roof entrance, everybody else just shrugged before following Cyborg except Talya and Starfire.

Talya turned to Starfire with a very serious expression in her face before saying "Starfire I need you to tell everyone I went to the bathroom okay"

Starfire became confused and asked "Why Talya?"

Talya's eyes became blazing as she answered "Because I know for a fact that Beast Boy won't be able to control himself, I barely can as it is" Talya then ran to and jumped out of the same window that Beast Boy had previously used.

As Talya landed in the water she almost gasped as she suddenly saw a giant green form lunge out of the water _'I gotta hurry'_ Talya thought as she began her transformation process.

Beast Boy felt more pain then he had ever felt then all of the times he had transformed into other animals, (**Beast Boy now looks like a green version of Godzilla in the Final wars series**)

The instincts came at Beast Boy immediately bonded to his mind, he hadn't standed a chance against their barrage of demanding to destroy the city, Beast Boy had now become a real Godzilla like creature, mind and body.

Beast Boy lunged out of the water and roared "**AAAAIIIIIAAAAOOOUUUUNNNNN**". Beast Boy then heard what appeared to be shouting and yelling in excitement and turned to the source of the noise

Beast Boy saw on top of Titans tower Cyborg and the others yelling random phrases at him

"GOOD JOB B!"

"ARE YOU IN CONTROL!"

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN FIGHT BEAST BOY?"

"WHAT'S IT LIKE BEAST BOY?"

Beast Boy immediately became annoyed and roared loudly at the Titans "**AAAIIIAAAAOOOOUUUUGGGG **(Shut up you stupid annoying insects)"

Surprisingly Beast Boy's back spines glowed white as did his mouth and he fired a white cobalt blast that was directed to the roof of Titans Tower.

Everyone's eyes widened as they tried to scatter, but the blast was too fast. The Titans all flinched back, but before the blast even hit the tower a giant form absorbed the blast and roared in pain as the blast hit it.

The Titans and the Justice League looked up to see Dizilla glaring at Beast Boy, who was glaring right back.

"What in the world?" Hawk Girl gasped.

"Great Hera." Diana murmured.

Robin looked up in shock, "Did that thing just save us?" he heard Cyborg ask as he pointed to Dizilla.

Starfire bit her lip, she had her hands in her chest, they tightened as she saw Beast boy glare at Dizilla. _"Please help him Talya." _the worried Tamaranean pleaded in her mind.

"What wrong with Beast Boy, why did he attack us?" Sam questioned.

Beast Boy was very angry with Dizilla and roared to her "**AAAAIIIIAAAAOOOUUUUUGGGG** (Why did you just defend the insects?)"

Dizilla roared right back "**AAAAAAOOOOOUUUUGGG** (Because they didn't do anything to you)"

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed and he roared "**AAAAIIIIIAAANNNNN** (They annoyed the crap out of me dude)"

Dizilla became really angry at Beast Boy, but she tried to control it a little for everyone's sake, Dizilla then growled "**AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGNNNNN** (I want you to change back, right now Beast Boy)"

Beast Boy's eyes flashed with red hot anger as he roared loudly "**AAAAAAIIIIIIAAAAOOOOOUUUUGGGG AAAAAAAANNNNNAAAAAUUUUUNNNN** (DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU ARE NOT IN CONTROL OF ME, AND DO NOT CALL BE BY MY INSECT NAME, I AM BEASTZILLA!)"

Beastzilla then ran and charged full speed towards Dizilla, who's anger became out of control, she wanted blood.

Dizilla roared "**AAAAIIIIAAAOOOUUUGGGG** (Fine, it's your death!)"

Dizilla then charged towards Beastzilla and the two leviathans crashed together with a giant sonic boom-like crash, but Beastzilla was immediately thrown backwards into his side, due to his lack of brute strength.

Dizilla growled and picked up Beastzilla with ease and she then slammed him down right onto her knee, Beastzilla roared loudly in pain and he slowly got up but not before Dizilla's back spines glowed blue and she fired her atomic blast at Beastzilla's scaly hide and he immediately roared in pain again.

Dizilla grabbed Beastzilla's tail and she then threw him over Titans tower and he crashed with a giant splash and boom on the other side with an mini earthquake.

Dizilla roared "**AAAAAAAAAOOOOOUUUUUUGGGG** (Your pathetic you know that right, Beast Boy)"

Dizilla's head then snapped up as she felt something catch around her wrist. Dizilla looked down and saw that it was a lasso made up of golden rope and Dizilla saw Diana pulling on the rope.

TT

Wonder Woman pulled with all her strength, "Hera help me." she murmured and pulled even harder before finally Dizilla started to stumble back, Diana smirked.

Starfire wanted to protest but she knew she couldn't so she bit down on her tongue,"Starfire go help her out." Robin told her. Starfire's eye widened at the mere thought of helping bring down her friend. She knew Talya couldn't fully control her instincts this wasn't really her fault.

Before Starfire could help Superman shot off at great speed to help Diana who was still struggling especially now that Dizilla was fighting back. "Need some help?" he asked, Wonder Woman rolled her eyes but nodded, Superman grabbed the end of the rope and tugged at it causing Dizilla to fall into the water

Dizilla's temper came way up and she then pulled on the rope as hard as she could and Superman and Diana to fly forward and impact with Dizilla's fist, hard. Diana flew back and landed in the water, Superman flew back a little before recomposing himself and glared at Dizilla. Then his eyes began to glow red meaning his heat vision was kicking in and the red beams shot forward and was directed under Dizilla's eyes and her cheeks.

Dizilla felt the rays hit her face and she winced at the heat and brought up her arm to block her face, Dizilla's attention was then turned to the water as she remembered Diana and without thinking her hand flew into the water and she quickly grasped onto an unconcious Diana before Beastzilla could stomp on her.

Dizilla roared at Beastzilla "**AAAAIIIIAAAAAOOOOUUUGGGG **(YOU ALMOST CRUSHED HER YOU IDIOT)" Dizilla then threw Diana to Superman and she then tackled Beastzilla to the ground.

Dizilla then started punching Beastzilla in the chest, but his back spines glowed white and he fired his white cobalt blast right into Dizilla's eyes.

Dizilla roared in pain "**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAA **(AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!)" and put her hands over her now terribly burned eyes and she stumbled around a bit before falling down to her knees and staying there growling in pain.

Beastzilla got up out of the water and his back spines glowed once again and he fired his blast at Dizilla's back and sides before hitting her hard in the face with his tail, which sent her falling backwards onto her spines.

Dizilla roared in pain again and she rolled onto her right side while still clutching her burned eyes and whimpering in pain.

Beastzilla then smirked and roared to Dizilla "**AAAAAAAOOOOOOUUUUUGGGG** (Look who's the pathetic one now)"

Dizilla's back spines suddenly glowed pure red and the radiation spread to her scale. Dizilla then started to grow. Dizilla once again became Burning Dizilla (**Or Overload Dizilla**) and she stood up and roared loudly in rage "**AAAAAIIIIIAAAAAOOOOUUUNNNNN** (YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!)"

* * *

><p><strong>HA HA Another Cliffy, thank you again Romance Addict<strong>

**Ahhhhhh leave me be, keep those torches away from me _*Runs away from camera with another mob chasing after me*_**

**_*Runs past and quickly yells* _PLEASE REVIEW, TAKE CARE NOW BYE BYE THEN!**


	5. Dizilla vs Beastzilla part two

**Hey, hey, hey what's up peeps it's me again with my good friend Romance Addict 16**

**Well cutting to the chase Me and Romance don't own Godzilla, Teen Titans, or Justice League, I just own Talya and Dizilla, Romance owns Sam**

**Onto the show follks**

* * *

><p><strong>Take Care Now Bye Bye Then<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK: Dizilla's back spines suddenly glowed pure red and the radiation spread to her scales. 1,2, Skip A Few (YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: Dizilla vs. Beastzilla Part Two<strong>_

Starfire watch with apprehension as Dizilla tackled Beast Boy into the waters on the bay, "Oh I hope she does have a plan to revert Beast Boy." she murmured.

"We need back up now! Starfire go out and help Wonder Women, Cyborg go get Raven, J'onn and Batman, the rest of us has to split up into teams to take down Dizilla and help Beast Boy." Robin ordered. Cyborg had nodded and immediately set off to do his task, though hesitant Starfire soon began to make her way over to the two large beasts in the bay trying to come up with a way to 'accidentally' get hurt and not battle or to get out of hurting Talya at all.

Though surprised at Robin's orders and leader ship skills Hawk Girl and the Green Lantern set off to try and bring down Dizilla. John had made a small platform (from his ring) for Robin to jump on so he may join the fight.

TT

Godzilla(**1954**) glared at Arella and said angrily "**HOW...DARE...YOU...DO...THAT...MY...SON...COULD...OF...HAD...THREE...HEIRS...TO...THE...THRONE**"

Raven fought of the confusion that was clearly trying to make it's way onto her face, she was having a hard time processing what her mother had told her moments before. "Ok wait I'm still kind of confused." she admitted a bit begrudgingly, Arella smiled sadly at her daughter.

Godzilla's eyes narrowed in anger as he said to Raven "**THIS...IS...MOST...OF...YOUR...BLOOD...THAT...RESIDES...INSIDE...OF...YOU. IN...FACT...THE...WHOLE...HALF...DEMON...THING...WAS...A...LIE, YOU...CURRENTLY...HAVE...THE...BLOOD...OF...MY...'STEPSON'...AS...I...PICKED...UP...FROM...THE...INSECTS. THE...INSECTS...CALL...HIM...SPACEGODZILLA...IN...THEIR...LANGUAGE...AND...THE...ONLY...REASON...YOU...MUST...CONTROL...YOUR...EMOTIONS...WAS...SO...YOU...DID...NOT...KNOW...YOUR...REAL...BLOOD, CORRECT...ME...IF...I...AM...WRONG...INSECT...ANGELA...ROTH**" Godzilla looked at Arella for that last part of his explanation.

"You are right though there is a little demon in their unfortunately which is why her rage emotion resembles her 'real father' Trigon. Other then that yes somehow Raven you have received the blood of his step son." she told her daughter truthfully.

Raven was even more stunned then before, "I...I'm not half demon?" she asked still trying to process this information.

"Perhaps a little but no not half." Arella replied with a slight nod of her head.

Anger began to boil up in Raven, "And you never told me?" she asked, "All this time I believe I was half...demon but no I'm half...lizard! Were you going to keep that from me to? Did you have any intention of telling me before grandfather happened to arrive?" she asked accusingly.

Arella sighed slightly, lying would just further hurt her daughter and she didn't want that she didn't want to lose Raven so she told the truth, "...No."

Raven stared in disbelief at her mother, she blinked and internally chided herself for feeling some angry tears prick the back of her eyes. She was angry and felt betrayed, her hands clenched into fists and she took a deep breath trying to control the whirlwind of emotions she felt.

Godzilla put a hand on Raven's shoulder and he said "**WHY...DO...YOU...THINK...THAT...YOU...HAVE...NEVER...BROKEN...A...BONE...IN...YOUR...ENTIRE...LIFE?**

**IT...IS...BECAUSE...YOUR...BONES...ARE...MADE...OF...A...POWERFUL...CRYSTAL...JUST...THE...SAME...AS...MY...STEPSON, BUT...I...WISH...YOU...TO...KNOW...THIS.**

**EVEN...THOUGH...IT...IS...AGAINST...MY...NATURE, I...SHALL...HELP...YOU...AND...SO...SHALL...YOUR...BLOOD...SISTER...FOR...SHE...IS...GOING...THROUGH...THE...SAME...PROBLEMS**"

Raven looked up at her grandfather no longer feeling intimidated by him anymore, she knows he cares and Raven offered a half smile.

Godzilla actually gave a small smile back and he then looked at Arella angrily and said "**AT...LEAST...MY...KIND...CARES...ABOUT...THEIR...KITS, COME...RAVEN...OR...SHOULD...I...SAY...SPACE KARASUJIRA**"

(**Ca-rah-sw Japanese for Raven and Jira is Zilla in Japanese**)

"Yes...grandfather." Raven said with a nod, she sent Arella a slightly angered but wistful look. Arella looked sad and very regretful, she watched as her daughter and Godzilla faded away from Azarath most likely into Raven's mind. She sighed, "I do realize my mistakes...I just hope one day I may make it up to my dear Raven and my precious Talya." she murmured as her own figure faded away from Azarath.

TT

Raven opened her eyes (when had she closed them?) to find herself inside of her room again, she was surprised to say the least. Before she could try to contact her grandfather the Tower shook, Raven stood up. She rushed over to her dark purple curtains and opened it with a flourish, she stared in shock at the two dinosaur like creatures battling it out in the bay.

"I cannot catch a break can I?" Raven muttered irritated as she groaned. She flew out the door and down the hallway the image of Diana crashing into the water, Superman punching the green dinosaur, and the others going to help fresh in her mind.

She passed a closed door and sensed a presence in there, she stopped typed in her pass code and saw Batman himself in the evidence room, _"Guess we know where Robin's habits come from."_ she thought.

"How are you just standing there?" Raven questioned in her monotone voice one eyebrow raised, "There's an attack going on outside."

"I know I'm sure the others can handle the two creatures." Batman told her not even looking up from what he was doing.

"Yes because Wonder Woman almost drowning isn't anything important at all, lucky Superman was there. Then again he's kinda distracted by the large dinosaur thing threatening the city while the others try to control the other one." Raven drawled with a roll of her eyes.

Batman's head went up and he arched a brow but didn't turn around, "...I'll be there in a minute."

Suddenly a crash resonated trough the Tower, one with so much force it knocked Raven off her feet and she landed on her rear end, Batman didn't stumble a bit.

"We don't have a minute."

TT

Dizilla roared as she grabbed Beastzilla by the tail and she spun him around, before she let go of him and he flew into the ocean.

Beastzilla got up and he charged at her and she thought to herself _'Okay this is going to be a new low for me'_

When Beastzilla was near Dizilla, her claws hand clenched into a fist and she rammed it straight into his lower stomach area. Beastzilla's eyes bulged out of their sockets a little and he roared loudly in pain and he immediately collapsed with his legs and tail twitching

Dizilla just growled as she knew that she had used her weakness against Beastzilla _'With his legs and tail out it'll be easy to change him back'_

Beastzilla gave a roar of pain before Dizilla slammed her tail on his head knocking him out and he immediately changed back into Beast Boy

Dizilla roared in victory and she changed back into her regular Dizilla form, but after she felt Diana punch her in the side of the face

Diana watched as the dinosaur shrunk a little, she smirked this should be a lot easier. She glanced back over her shoulder to see Green Lantern, Hawk Girl, and Sam all tending the unconscious changeling.

Superman was floating next to her, "Let's wrap this up Diana." he told her, the Amazon nodded. She reached for her lasso and twirled it around she then caught Dizilla's wrist again, but this time she was smarter and pulled back on the lasso. Wonder Woman flew forward. Dizilla just caught Diana and threw to the roof of Titans tower.

Dizilla then roared in anger as she felt Superman's eye beams hit her in her back. A purple beam was then added to this attack, Superman saw Sam flying over to them, Dizilla's eyes began to glow as she roared in pain and irritation

Dizilla's back spines glowed a magnificent blue as she shot her atomic blast at Sam and Superman, which would have hit them if Dizilla didn't move her head down and she shot the ocean with her atomic breath.

A huge mallet of green energy slammed into Dizilla as Green Lantern and Hawk Girl entered the fight. The winged heroine's mace began to light up with electricity, "Haaaaah!" she shouted and slammed her mace onto Dizilla's head.

Starfire watched from afar as she helped Diana up, Wonder Woman winced a bit but wasn't to concerned, her injuries wold heal fast. "We need a plan just attacking that thing isn't enough." the Amazon spoke up catching the Tamaranean's attention.

Starfire bit her lip, "...What do...you suggest?" though she didn't want to hurt Talya she couldn't give her away either.

"Working on that." she muttered standing on her own feet now. Her electric blue eyes narrowed as she saw Dizilla swing her hands and smashed Hawk Girl into the water.

"Easy Princess getting angry won't solve the problem." a gruff but monotone voice advised. The two turned to see Batman, Raven, and Cyborg.

"About time you made it." Wonder Woman murmured, Batman arched a brow slightly from underneath his cowl.

"Are we done talking?" Raven asked crossing her arms in front of her chest and rose an eyebrow, "Because they look like they could use help." she added as she saw Green Lantern crash onto the other side of the bay with Robin (who had been levitating thanks to Sam).

"Your right little sister." Wonder Woman agreed with a nod, "We should help the others." she flew up into the air and flew towards the battle.

"We need a plan first." Batman said as he watched the Amazon go.

"While you do that I'll go out there." Raven said with a slight roll of her eyes and flew over to the fight.

Dizilla gave a roar of pain as she felt Hawk girl's mace hit her in the eye, Dizilla then gave a roar of rage and she saw the city, she couldn't fight her instincts as she ran and stomped into Jump City, destroying buildings and putting people under rubble.

"This thing won't give up." Superman called out irritation evident in his tone.

"We need it lead it away from the city otherwise a lot of people will be hurt." Green Lantern agreed.

"Alright then we just have to keep smashing the thing until it runs." Hawk Girl replied and flew ahead her mace held high electricity crackling.

"Hawk Girl wait!" GL cried.

Dizilla turned and actually caught Hawk Girl in her giant teeth and her spines glowed blue as she shot Hawk girl with her Atomic blast away from herself.

Hawk Girl then fell into the ocean, until Dizilla reached in and grabbed an unconscious Hawk Girl out of the water. Dizilla then roared in a threatening way, as she squeezed her hand a bit.

Superman and Diana reacted quickly flying towards Dizilla's fist ready to pry it open, "No." Starfire murmured with wide eyes she watched Dizilla's hand tighten. Her emerald eyes widened and she flew to the scene quickly, "You must stop this!" she shouted her eyes now glowing menacingly.

The two other heroes weren't listening as they tried to force open Dizilla's death grip on the Thanagarian. Now Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Sam were trying to help, GL using his ring to project a lime green hand and helping Wonder Woman and Superman while Sam and J'onn tried to use their telekinesis as well.

Dizilla looked at Starfire and she let go of Hawk girl, while still staring at Starfire as if trying to remember her. Dizilla then gave a tiny roar to Starfire as if saying 'What did I do wrong?'

Starfire didn't understand but the meek roar gave her an idea, she was relieved that the others we more focused on Hawk Girl at the moment as well. "Why must you hurt others?" she questioned fiercely just in case someone heard her.

"To not be attacked you must not attack others and _retreat_." she said obviously not trying to be subtle but now she was whispering to Dizilla as she glanced around

Dizilla growled she felt Superman hit her with his beams, onto her shoulder. But heeding Starfire's advice she shakily ran and jumped into the water and swam away for a bit before she painfully changed back into Talya.

Talya then gave a little growl as she felt her shoulder heal, and she then jumped into the water and swam back to the Tower.

Starfire breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Dizilla retreat, "Thank X'hal." she murmured.

Unaware of the Tamaranean's knowledge a certain Dark Knight had saw this exchange, suspicion flared as his covered eyes narrowed, something was going on and he was gonna find out.

TT

A groan passed through green lips, eyelids slowly opened revealing tired forest green eyes; Beast Boy was aching from head to toe.

"Dude...what happened?" he questioned to himself as he tried to sit up.

Talya pushed him back down with ease as her eyes were blazing orange as she then said to Beast Boy angrily "Are you insane! Did you not heed my warnings, told you about the instincts being too strong. Do you have any idea how hard it was to watch you change into that monster!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know I wouldn't be able to control it!" he cried defensively but brought a hand this head as he felt a dizzy spell come over him. To be quite honest he doesn't remember anything that happened, all he remembered was pain so much pain as he transformed, it was unlike anything he'd ever felt ever in his life!

Talya continued anyway "*Sigh* Beast Boy there are some instincts and creatures that you can't control, and that big form was one of them. Please Beast Boy don't ever turn into a Dizilla-sized form ever again, you won't be able to control yourself and I doubt that Dizilla will show any mercy again"

"Alright." the changeling agreed tiredly.

Talya sighed as her hand suddenly glowed a plasma blue again and she put her hand on Beast Boy's head. Beast Boy gave a little yelp as he felt a stinging pain for a second on his head, but it all eventually went away.

Talya's head snapped in the direction of the door as the Dark Knight himself came in, Talya groaned as she asked "Ughh, What in the world do you want now?"

Batman's eyes narrowed slightly, "I'm hear to check on Beast Boy but he seems to be fine now." he replied coolly. He crossed the room knowing Talya's piercing eyes were following his every move as well as the changeling's inquiring ones.

He went to the monitor panel that showed the green skinned teen's, "Everything checks out." he muttered, he turned to see Talya glaring at him he wasn't fazed, "Can you go I need to talk to Beast Boy." he questioned gruffly, it sounded more like an order though.

Talya growled like a lion for a second before she left very tensely, as soon as the doors closed she trained her very sensitive ears to the Med Bay, and she walked away a little.

Until she came face to face with Raven, who looked troubled. Talya looked at Raven and she noticed that she was a good head taller than Raven.

Talya then said "Um sorry, I'll be more careful next time"

Raven seemed a bit surprised as she looked up to regard her half sister, "Oh yea." she said distractedly her amethyst eyes flickering to the medical bay doors without her meaning to.

"Anyone besides Beast Boy in there?" she asked, she had some questions for the verdant skinned teen.

Talya gave a little glare at the door as she said "Yeah, the Dark, not so bright, Knight is in there talking with Beast Boy", Talya then thought about it for a second before she asked with a smirk "Why do you care so much about BB?"

Raven looked up slightly alarmed at the question before gathering her composure in a blink of an eye, "What makes you think I care about him?" she questioned dryly while crossing her arms in front of her chest. She raised a brow, "I just want to ask him something."

Talya smirked as she said "Because you could easily get more into heat when you're around him"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Whatever I'll talk to him later." she replied with a careless wave of her hand.

Talya then called with a laugh "See ya and keep those hormones in check " before walking around the corner, laughing a little.

Raven glared at her as she left she rolled her eyes and walked off in the opposite direction...her cheeks dusted red.

TT

"Robin it could be our best bet!" Sam argued getting ticked off.

"I don't think so! We're not asking him to leave his city unprotected just so he can help us with our problem!" Robin shot back equally angry.

"Because we're doing fine on our own." Sam replied sarcastically.

"We have the league!" Robin countered.

"Yea and we're still getting our butts kicked!"

Talya walks in and she asks "Hey what's with the sibling rivalry?"

The two turned to her surprised that someone else was in the room, "Just trying to convince my blockhead of a brother to call in another Titan but he won't listen." Sam told her while shooting the Boy Wonder a glare.

Talya rolled her eyes as she said "Why don't you ju...!", Talya was shocked when Robin, herself, and Sam heard the emergency message alarm.

"What's up?" Flash asked as he zipped into the room no doubt because of the alarm.

Robin had already gotten to the computer typing quickly, "We're receiving a transmission from...Tamaran?" he questioned as he read the information.

"Tama-who now?" the confused speedster asked.

At this Hawk Girl, Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven entered the room. "What's the trouble?" Cyborg asked.

"We're receiving a transmission." Robin answered then looked over at Starfire, "From Tamaran."

The Tamaranean looked alarmed then flew over towards the console, "Please allow the transmission to come through?" she questioned, he nodded.

"What's going on?" Green Lantern asked.

"Tamaran is Starfire's home planet." Raven replied.

"Wonder what it could be this time?" Cyborg questioned.

"This time?" Diana repeated with a raised brow.

"Last time Starfire was called back because the ruler of the planet found her a husband." Raven answered, "Since she's the princess of the planet it was time for the ruler to choose her betrothed."

Talya looked at the message and her eyes widened as she read "Help" and "Monster Zero!", Talya then opened it and she read it in her head

_Koriand'r, please we need your assistance, no we need your help. There is a horrible creature attacking our home._

_Please help us, the Monster Zero is destroying everything, get the Titans to help us as well._

_Please hurry Koriand'r this monster shall not stop, please hurry!_

_-Galfore_

Talya's eyes narrowing in anger as she whispered angrily "King Ghidorah"

Superman's superhearing picked this up, "What was that?" he questioned not sure he heard her right.

Talya then said in a very angry yet controlled tone "King Ghidorah"

Sky blue eyes narrowed as the big blue Boy Scout used his enhanced vision to read the message, J'onn seemed to tense a bit. "Whose King Ghidorah?" Hawk Girl asked with a raised brow.

Talya actually growled like a lion as she said "King Ghidorah is a giant golden scaled three headed lizard with big cravings for killing and destroying planets. He hates my father with a vengeance and he always tries to attack the earth, but now he has to attack innocent people is the last straw!"

Talya suddenly walked out of the room with her eyes a blazing orange and her hands glowing blue with radiation energy

Everyone stared at her as she left the room, Sam gave Robin a look and he sighed, "Fine." he conceded and went over to the computer where Starfire was. The Tamaranean looked up at her leader with pleading eyes, she didn't even have to ask, "Of course we're going to help Starfire, we just need a little time to call in an extra hand."

"Perhaps I should go ahead to-."

"No," J'onn spoke up, "I have too heard of King Ghidorah, he's is a bloodthirsty and ruthless creature. Going unprepared is not wise."

"J'onn's right." Superman agreed with a nod, "We need a course of action waiting for your friend to arrive may be good that way we can figure out what to do."

"Someone should get Talya then." Cyborg spoke up, "She seems to know a lot more about this King whatever then we do."

"Agreed." Wonder Woman said with a nod, "Maybe she even knows his weakness anything she knows will help us."

"I'll get her." Raven spoke up, as soon as she did she left the room.

Robin was typing in something in the computer, the screen with the message from Galfore soon faded away. Static took its place and the Boy Wonder looked up at the screen, "Red Star do you copy?"

TT

Raven walked quietly through the halls wondering where her half sister could have gone she sighed and rubbed her right temple with one hand, "This is such a mess." she murmured referring to the last few days.

Suddenly a voice from behind Raven said "Yeah, but so will be Tamaran if we don't go right now", Raven turned to see a still pissed off Talya.

The empath raised a brow at her attitude, "Now hold on we need to work on a plan first." she replied.

Talya gave a lion-growl again as she said in a controlled tone "If we don't hurry though, plans won't matter for Tamaran anymore, King Ghidorah is the one that helped kill the planet Krypton in less than a day"

Raven's eyes widened at this, _"That explains why Superman seems so tense and angry when King whatever was mentioned."_ she thought. With a sigh the empath nodded, "Fine I'll tell Robin," she conceded and turned away from her half sister, "Just be prepared alright?"

Talya took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down and she sighed out "Alright"

Raven nodded at and turned away to go to Ops, she calmly walked in and saw the Robin had just signed off. The glimpse of green and a bit of red tipped her off, "How long until he gets here?" she asked.

"Depends, we have a way to get him here fast or he gets here on his own." The Boy Wonder answered.

"So should we get him here fast?" Raven inquired.

"We need a plan first no use in wasting time." he replied.

"Exactly so bring him here now, Talya just told me if we don't hurry, by the time we get to Tamaran there won't be a planet left to help." Raven countered. There was a shocked silence that hung in the air, the empath simply crossed her arms not affected in the slightest.

Robin blinked the others stared at her, Starfire looked worried, angered, and maybe a little frightened in case they really don't make it to her home planet in time. The Tamaranean looked back at the message now on screen that had taken the place of the video screen used to contact Red Star. She read it over in her mind and bit her lip, Robin glanced over at her and saw the worry on her face.

"We go immediately." Superman announced. "No arguments." he said a hard edge to his tone when he saw Batman's eyes narrow slightly.

Not liking being ordered around Batman was going to speak up but a hand was placed on his shoulder, he tensed. The cobalt eyes behind the white lenses glanced at the hand and followed it back to the Amazonian Princess who looked stern but a little pleading at the same time. He gave a small scowl but the caped crusader stayed quiet.

"Alright, Raven and Sam you two need to bring Red Star here then."

"How?" the amethyst eyed teen asked.

Sam looked over at her, "Remember that tracking spell you showed me once? We can locate Red Star with that you can use another spell for a portal and bring him here in like an hour two tops. That gives the others enough time to pack and figure out how we're all getting to Tamaran." she answered.

Raven gave a slight nod but was slightly worried, she had showed Sam that spell but it was powerful. The empath wasn't sure she could track Red Star and create a portal even with Sam's energy helping her fuel said portal or tracking spell, still what choice did she have? "Alright come on then." the empath motioned for the psychic to follow as she floated to her room. Sam took flight and flew after her dark friend who had just left Ops. It was silent for a moment after the two left, a bit tense too with J'onn and Superman looking either tense (J'onn) or angry/aggravated (Superman).

"So flight plans," Cyborg began.

TT

Sam touched down onto the ground next to Raven as she walked down the hall, "Well the only problem with this plan is we're going to be drained for a while." Sam told her and the empath nodded.

Sam was still technically a novice with her powers even though she received them at age seven. Yes she has received them at seven and been training since then but it was never the right kind of training. When the psychic had been asked to join the team Raven had been appointed to help her develop her powers since their powers were kind of similar...in a way.

It was silent as the two walked to the purple haired teen's room, "A little quiet aren't we Rae?" Sam asked.

"Don't call me Rae." was her only response.

TT

Talya walked in just only calmed down some and she walked into the Ops center and she looked at the aggravated Superman and she said "Listen, you need to calm down...now"

The Kryptonian looked up at the purple haired girl, the only ones in the room were Martian Manhunter, Cyborg, and Green Lantern. Everyone else were off discussing the situation while also preparing to leave for the journey to Tamaran.

Superman raised a brow, "And I'm supposed to take your advice on calming down?"

Talya then said "Well I can't shoot lasers out of my eyes now can I ?"

Superman's sky blue eyes narrowed a bit, "No but you can shoot nuclear energy from your hands."

Talya countered with "Well I'm not a leader, now am I. I understand your rage because I have a grudge with King Ghidorah as well"

Curiosity won out against his next snarky remark...he needs to stop spending so much time with Batman... "And that would be?"

Talya actually answered like a reflex as she said "That's classified information, but I will tell you this. He has threatened this planet way too many times"

His hands clenched into fists as he didn't know that but he did agree that he did need to loosen up. If he wants to fight...help fight King Ghidorah it shouldn't be out of anger, he should know that fight with Darkseid taught him that much when he was ready to kill the ruler of Apokalypse when faced with that oppurtunity.

Talya then said calmly "A quick way that calms me down is to just think about all the good you did in your life"

He nodded mutely appreciating that this teen cared enough to offer this small piece of advice, "Right thanks." he murmured thoughts straying back to how to defeat King Ghidorah, for now the big blue boy scout was not keeping a very cool head.

"No Problemo El Capiton" Talya said in a teasing tone, Talya then got serious as she asked "So when is this 'Red Star' supposed to get here?"

"Soon Raven and Sam are trying to teleport him here faster in Raven's room so we can take off." Superman answered. Suddenly Superman stood tense, his super hearing capturing a sound off in the direction of the empath's room.

TT

Coughing Raven waved her arm around to clear some of the smoke, "Sam? You alright?"

"Dizzy, sore, and a little tired but other than that I'm good!" the psychic called out as she sat up from where she was tossed, "What was that?"

"Me saying the wrong part of the spell." Raven admitted begrudgingly.

"Can you not do that again? That spell is strong and it sapped a lot of my energy." Sam told her standing up now as she regained her balance.

"Yea just get into position." Raven told her already sitting in her lotus position, using her telekinesis to set the sand and candles in the right place, with a flick of her hand the candles were lit again. "Alright now I'll start." Raven told her, "When you see the candles start to glow a little bright jump in alright?"

"I know the drill let's do it." Sam told her getting into position.

"Ok..." the empath took a deep breath, then started to mutter her original mantra, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven visibly relaxed and her eyes opened, her usual amethyst eyes glowing white, the candles seemed to flicker brighter and Sam's eyes began to glow as she repeated the mantra with Raven.

"Coratan Rendiance Rackasha." Raven began to mutter as Sam continued her normal mantra the candles flashing brightly as the sand began to glow.

"Yerpishe Tentiyan Gotifa." Raven continued the sand crackling with electric blue energy. Raven's hands were glowing with black energy they were sticking out in front of her towards the circle of sand. Sam was the same, purple energy was radiating from her hands as they were directed to the circle.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" the empath shouted there was a bright flash of blue that almost blinded the two girls just as the door opened to the purple haired teen's room.

TT

Talya jumped a little when she heard a noise come from Raven's room, Talya then asked "Should we go check it out?" to Superman.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to listen if the girl's were in any danger, he heard Raven's annoyed tone saying something about saying the wrong part of the spell. He gave a small smile, "I think they're fine, apparently just a spell gone wrong."

Talya just got a small smile as she imagined both girls covered with black ash and she gave a small laugh.

"They're trying to transport their friend here so we can go quickly so I suggest you prepare for the trip." Superman advised, then the slight beep from his Comm. Link caught his attention. "Yes?" he asked one hand to his ear as he talked into the Comm Link.

Receiving orders he nodded, "Right on it." he replied, he gave Talya a small smile, "Be back soon." with that the Kryptonian flew out of the room, from the window you could see his figure fly over the horizon.

"SEE YA!" Talya called back, she then walked into the Ops center and she grabbed her backpack and put it on her shoulders.

Talya turned and said to Wonder Woman "So what can you do?"

Diana looked over her shoulder and saw the teen, she smiled at her, "Well little sister I have been blessed by the gods with extraordinary gifts." she informed the purple haired teen."My gods have given me the power of flight, strength, and the ability to heal my injuries quickly."

Talya gave a little smile as she said "That's awesome, man it would be awesome to fly. Also why did you call me 'little sister'?" Talya asked curiously.

Before the Amazon could say anything Hawk Girl came up behind Talya and chuckled, "She comes from Themyscira where it's all women and they're practically all sisters, remember she's an Amazon."

"A proud one at that." Diana shot back with a smile, the two laughed a bit.

Talya gave a smile as she said "Ah right, sis"

The two ladies chuckled a bit at that moment the door to Ops opened, "He's here!" a voice called out.

The three superheroes looked to the door to see a tired Raven supported by Beast Boy, a tired Sam, and a teen that looked like a soldier. He wore a green kind of hat with a red star on it, goggles, a long sleeved green shirt with a red star etched on the front, black gloves, a thick belt around his waist, black pants, and black army boots.

The group in Ops had all turned their attention to the door, "And we're done for today!" Sam called out after realizing everyone's attention was on them.

The teen with the red star insignia on his chest smiled a bit apologetically, "My apologies I did not realize my arrival would be such trouble." he spoke up his voice heavy with a Russian accent.

"No trouble at all." Robin spoke up who had been walking over to them to greet his the honorary Titan. "It's good to have you here Red Star we need all the help we can get."

"I am happy to help as much as I can." the Russian teen said with a small smile towards the Boy Wonder.

The second Talya saw Red Star she blushed just a hint, she then quickly and quietly put her hood over her face a she said "Hi there"

Red Star looked over at the girl hiding in her hood, "Oh who is this?" he asked giving the teen a smile.

"Oh this is Talya a uh...sister to Raven." Robin introduced gesturing to the empath who was supported by Beast Boy.

His smile grew a little warmer, "Nice to meet you." He said honestly and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well" Talya answered just as honestly, she then gently shook his hand and she felt a slight spark go through her veins.

Red Star's smile never wavered even though he too felt a slight spark when Talya shook his hand, he turned to his leader, "So what is this monster you said you would need help with?" He asked.

"There's been a change in plans, we have to go to Tamaran to fight a different monster before Starfire's home planet is destroyed." Robin informed the Russian teen who looked a bit surprised.

"And who is this monster?" he asked.

"His name is King Ghidorah." The Dark Knight spoke up, "There have been some reports about this creature attacking Earth and other planets...like Krypton."

"So this monster is capable of destroying an entire planet?" Red Star asked his eyes widening a bit in shock.

That's when Talya spoke up "Yeah, he actually destroys the outsides of the planets before he absorbs the energy in the core. Then bada-boom the planets gone, replaced with tons of asteroids"

Red Star raised a brow at this information and was surprised she knew a lot about this being, "Talya's a valuable asset as she seems to know a lot of King Ghidorah then we do." J'onn added and the Russian teen nodded.

Talya then said "Sorry to rush, but we should really be heading out."

"She's right we can't waste time." Cyborg agreed.

"Let's head to the roof Supes should be back with the Javelin by now." Flash suggested.

With a nod or murmurs of agreement everyone began to head to the roof top access where the T-ship and the Javelin were indeed waiting.

Talya followed behind but she was strangely silent, she was very deep in thought, and before she knew it she accidentally smashed into and through the wall, which in turn actually broke her nose .

Fortunately she was following everyone, she took the rear so no one really saw her embarrassing mistake...save one. "Are you alright?" Red Star asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder helping to steady her.

Talya held her nose as she quickly groaned out an "Yes", before snapping it back into place quickly with a grunt.

"Are you sure that was a bad hit." the Russian teen pointed out.

Talya merely pointed to her nose as the swelling and bruises suddenly shrank down and her nose became like it once was "My body can heal very fast"

He nodded in affirmation and gave her a smile glad to see she's alright before a shout caught both their attentions, "If you two would stop fooling around we gotta go!" Beast Boy called from the top of the staircase with a half sly smile half smirk on his face.

"Right sorry" Talya called back, Talya then turned to Red Star and she said "Com' on", before running down to the hangar deck.

The two made it to the rooftop to see not only the T-ship but the Javelin on the roof with Superman coming out of it. "So how's this gonna work?" Beast Boy asked staring at the Javelin in awe.

"Your ship can only hold eight passengers and ours can hold up to nine we can take Red Star and Talya on our ship." Green Lantern answered looking over at Robin and Batman who nodded in confirmation.

"Agreed we should head out the sooner we leave the better." Diana piped up.

"You got that right" Talya said in a bit of a rush.

With that everyone went into their designated ship, Wonder Woman raised a brow at the slightly cramped space in the Javelin. She looked thoughtful before snapping her fingers as she remembered her own transportation vehicle.

With a smile Diana turned on her heel and walked out of the Javelin catching Batman's attention, "Going somewhere Princess?"

The Amazon looked over her shoulder at the Dark Knight and smiled, "Just getting something." with that she pulled out a small remote from her golden armor that was around her waist and clicked the single button on the remote. In seconds a jet materialized from the clouds overhead and landed a few yards away from the T-ship and Javelin.

Wonder Woman's smile grew as she watched some of the Titans stare slack jawed as her invisible jet turned visible. "I can take one more person on my jet, more room on the Javelin that way." she called looking over her shoulder at her team.

Hawk Girl stepped forward with a smile, "Think I'll take you up on that offer." she answered, the raven haired woman nodded in confirmation and the two ladies boarded Diana's jet.

"Should've thought of her jet too." Green Lantern muttered as J'onn started up the Javelin.

The T-ship fired up too as well as Diana's invisible jet, "Everyone online?" Robin questioned into his headset.

"Yep." Flash called from their ship.

"Reading you fine." Diana also answered.

"Good then prepare for liftoff." the engines on the three ships roared at this command, "Let's roll!" Cyborg called out and with that the T-ship began to hover up into the air before shooting off into the atmosphere with the Javelin following then Diana's jet.

Talya looked out of the window and she just gave one word "Wow", she then looked at Red Star and she gave another tiny blush as she made sure her hood was still on her head.

Talya then asked everyone in general "So what's the plan for taking down Ghidorah", silently Talya was hoping and praying in her head that she wouldn't have to turn into Dizilla to get the job done.

"For now we need to get to Tamaran and secure the palace, we need to meet up with Galfore; the Grand Ruler of Tamaran." Robin answered projecting this message to all ships.

Talya nodded and then she stated "And that's where I come in, correct?", _'Or where Dizilla comes in' _Talya thought with a slight grim look on her face.

"Hold on Talya we need a game plan first we need you to help form the plan, you, Superman, and J'onn know more about this guy then we do." Cyborg spoke up, "We need to know everything you guys know about this thing if we want to bring it down."

Talya thought for a second, she then walked over to the cockpit area and she then grabbed a spare headset before she said "Alright then, listen up guys, here's a nice lesson about the golden turd we call Ghidorah, when you see Ghidorah aim for either his middle head or chest. Because Ghidorah's brain is actually in his chest, behind his heart, and the middle head is connected straight to the brain so if the middle head is destroyed then Ghidorah becomes disoriented and he can't fight even fight back. That's when we give the final blow to Ghidorah's chest and we can either let him do one of two things, run away like he usually does or he can die trying to fight back, his choice."

It was quiet as she rattled off this information as if it were a no brainer, as if she was teaching elementary school students. The silence stretched on for a few moments before Beast Boy spoke up, "Dude...you know a lot about this King Ghidorah."

Talya then said "Well it runs in the gene pool of my father's side of the family", Talya then asked into the headset "How much longer will it take to get to Tamaran?"

"Uh...probably two hours," Cyborg answered.

"_Gene pool?"_ J'onn questioned as he looked over at the Dark Knight who he was in telepathic contact with. Batman's eyes narrowed a bit and glanced over at Talya before looking forward his eyes locked onto the inky black space etched with stars.

Talya then said "Okay then, that should be good enough", Talya then put the headset down and she went back into her seat and plopped back down.

* * *

><p><strong>Well folks I think that was a awesome chapter, so could you please press the little 'REVIEW' button below, NOW!, please, haha JK!<strong>

**I would love to thank Romance Addict once again for helping me out with this story, so please check out some of her stories! AND REVIEW THEM PLEASE! :)**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**


	6. Titans & Dizilla vs King Ghidorah Part 1

**Hey, hey, hey what's up peeps it's me again with my good friend Romance Addict 16**

**Well cutting to the chase Me and Romance don't own Godzilla, Teen Titans, or Justice League, I just own Talya and Dizilla, Romance owns Sam**

**Onto the show folks**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**

**_Chapter Six: Titans and Dizilla vs King Ghidorah Part 1_**

* * *

><p>Talya gave a little growl of annoyance, she could feel her claustrophobic side start to come out a bit and it was hard to keep a straight look on her face.<p>

It had only been an hour and they were only halfway to Tamaran, the league members kept a straight face as they kept their eyes open. They were alert just in case of any dangers, watching the foreign stars and planets carefully. Red Star watched in fascination at the passing cosmos, the black of space fading into what seemed like colors of purple and others the farther they got away from Earth.

In the T-ship it was quiet except for the passing comments between Cyborg and Beast Boy to relieve their boredom. Raven was in deep thought picking over her visit with her mother and the new information about herself and her family. Starfire remained silent her face set as her emerald green eyes were kept forward the worry for her planet shining in her eyes. Sam was looking out towards space her mind drifting to the whole situation trying to figure out what they were going to do when they faced this King Ghidorah. Robin kept his eyes forward still thinking about the game plan of what exactly they'd do to that huge monster, the information Talya gave them was a big step forward.

Talya sighed in annoyance at her own weakness, she then asked "Are we anywhere near Tamaran yet?"

Batman contained a sigh, Green Lantern looked amused, Flash shared Talya's sentiments, "Unfortunately no." the red speedster sighed as he looked at the radar in front of him, "We're only halfway there."

Talya growled a bit before she said "Do these things have a hyperdrive or something like that?"

"We are going as fast as we can." J'onn told her knowing that there hyperdrive was well...broken...there last intergalactic mission had totalled it and they hadn't had the time to fix it.

"Oh Gosh, please this thing isn't even going fast, what is wrong with the hyperdrive? Is it broken or something, cause I can't last in here much longer" Talya said with a bit of panic in her tone.

"Told you we should've fixed it." Wonder Woman's voice came through from her ship, Batman's eyes narrowed knowing she was talking to him.

"I'm with Talya on this one can we take a break?" Hawk Girl's voice came through, though stern you could just barley hear the undertone of fear. The League knew of her claustrophobia and knew how bad it could get.

"Any planet we can take refuge on?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yes there are many," Starfire responded remembering the creatures on the planets near Tamaran from when she was going through her Transformation cycle. "The planet there shall provide cover but we must stay away from the creatures that inhabit it they are most...fierce." The Tamaranean told them pointing to a green planet.

Talya then growled out "I can take them!"

"Besides they were only hostile because of your changes Starfire." Beast Boy pointed out, "Maybe they won't be as bad!"

Robin rolled his eyes, "Keep thinking that Beast Boy, it doesn't hurt to be safe. And Talya I'm sure we could all take them on but we don't want to hurt anyone alright? We'll rest for a bit then keep going, we don't know how bad the situation in Tamaran is."

Talya just growled like a lion as she gripped the arm rests so hard that they bent like paper she then said with a dangerous tone in her voice "Then get me out of this tin can before I freak out and become something that I don't want to talk about!"

Batman raised a brow but kept his mouth shut, "Prepare landing sequence." he told Superman who nodded.

Slowly the three ships began to go down and land towards an open patch on the green planet, the patch was huge clearing that was encircled by large tree looking plants. The ships touched down on the surface and they opened accordingly.

Talya immediately jumped out of her seat and ran out the door where the second she touched the ground she punched the ground with a very loud lion like roar and she made a mini crater while breathing hard.

Several people were already out, Diana smiled a bit, "Strong isn't she?" she asked a tinge of something that sounded like she was proud creeping into her tone.

"That's putting it mildly." Batman admitted a bit begrudgingly.

"So I'm guessing she doesn't like closed spaces?" Beast Boy asked, Raven rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of the head.

"No kidding." she replied dryly.

"She seemed most tense." Red Star spoke up, "I do not blame her such spaces may be very confining."

Talya then sighed a she said weakly "Sorry, I hate small spaces"

"Understandable." Hawk Girl told her with a small smile

"Yea she would know." Flash replied jerking his thumb towards the Thanagarian who shot him a mild glare and elbowed him in the ribs, "Ow." he muttered with a pout.

Talya gave a laugh at that and she said to Hawk girl "It's good to know that there is one other out there who hates small spaces like I do"

"There's nothing wrong with that." Green Lantern told her before Shayera could respond. The red head gave John a small but warm smile one that the former marine returned.

Talya got a little smirk as she said "I think there might be a couple here"

The two were a little surprised, a small blush settled on Hawk Girl's cheeks while John looked over at her, "I'm going to go explore this area." she muttered her hand going to her mace hanging on her hip, "Di come with me."

Wonder Woman raised a brow but nodded, leaving Batman's side she and the Thanagarian walked away going towards the jungle.

Green Lantern sighed, "Still?" Superman questioned, John simply nodded.

Talya raised an eyebrow as she asked "Did I say something wrong?"

"Just touched on a touchy subject with GL here." Flash told her with a shrug, Lantern rolled his eyes.

"It's not a bad idea to explore the area a little though." Superman spoke up, "We need to know if where we are is safe."

"That's the least of our worries." Batman cut in, "We still need to reach Tamaran."

"You think the army's going to give us a little welcome?" Cyborg asked looking over at the red haired Tamaranean who was silent.

She raised a brow and looked a bit thoughtful, "It is...possible but they will recognize our ship I should do the calling in to alert Galfore of the others."

"I'll go with you help explain things." Robin offered, Starfire nodded the corner of her lips quirking up in a smile. The two walked over to the T-ship side by side, Batman's eyes narrowed at this while Green Lantern and Flash looked a bit surprised but amused. Cyborg elbowed Beast Boy who chuckled, Raven rolled her eyes, and Sam smiled a bit.

Talya gave a quick smile before it turned into a frown again, she then turned and started walking into the direction Hawk girl and Wonder Woman went to.

Talya then called back "I'm going to apologise to Hawk girl" before running into the forest and disappearing into the foliage.

"She does mean well." Raven commented looking over at GL who nodded.

"Yea I know."

TT

Diana placed a hand on Hawk Girl's shoulder, "Would you mind telling me what you are doing?" the Amazon questioned as they flew through the forest.

"I don't know what you mean Diana." the red head answered curtly.

"With you just leaving to go explore this terrain, we know we are safe we checked before we landed. Why are you just leaving?"

"I'm not I just want to be sure." Hawk Girl argued.

Diana paused and studied her best friend, "He does care for you, you know."

Green eyes closed as a sigh passed through the winged hero's lips, "I know." she murmured.

Suddenly both women stopped when they heard Talya's pained scream come from the forest.

Talya suddenly was thrown from the forest as a giant T-Rex/panther hybrid like creature came out of the forest and caught Talya in it's jaws like she was a ragdoll.

Talya have another pained scream/roar as she felt it's teeth penetrate her chest and her abdomen as well as her right arm.

"Okay you butthole you want to mess with me, then you get the the fist" Talya said before her left arm glowed with blue plasma radiation and she attempted to stabbed her entire hand and arm right into it's eye, but she missed.

Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl exchanged a quick glance, "You hit high I'll hit low." the Thanagarian said as she lightly smacked her mace into her palm and it began to crackle with electricity.

With a nod the Amazon flew towards the large alien, she reached down and grabbed her golden lasso and twirled it in the air before throwing it. It looped around the creatures leg and she wrapped the rope around its legs. Shayera flew up by the creature's arm and brought her mace down with a yell, the creature's grip loosened and it released Talya.

Hawk Girl nodded and flew up before smashing her mace onto the alien's head, "Ha! Ha!" she cried and the alien roared in pain and fury.

The creature roared again and it looked at Talya who was starting to come to, the creature then grabbed her in it's jaws again and shook Talya around a bit before throwing her into Diana.

The two landed crashing into the ground roughly, Diana got up to her knees and glared coldly at the creature. Hawk Girl scowled as she tried to smash the creature again but the alien ducked and swung its tail back into the Thanagarian causing the winged hero to fly back.

Talya blacked out and fell limp as her head hit a rock hard and her conscious mind left her behind in the dark

Suddenly two rays of energy cut through the forest, one was purple the other red and pulsating with heat. The rays landed their mark, the purple one hitting the creatures leg the red beam hitting the creature's forehead.

Near an opening the two saw two teens floating, Sam smiled and nodded her head, "Nice shot Red Star!" she complimented.

He nodded, "Thank you." he said. The two flew over to the three landing next to them as they stood up.

"We heard noises back at camp the team sent us to find out what's up." the psychic informed the two.

"That thing attacked us and knocked Talya out." Hawk Girl informed them, Diana picked up the unconscious girl with ease, "We need to get her out of here before she gets hurt."

"I will take care of that." Red Sr offered, with a nod Diana gave Talya to him, he carried her bridal style. "Should I send reinforcements?" he questioned.

The three girls exchanged looks before each smiled, "I think we can take him." the Amazon assured him.

With a nod the Russian teen took off into the air just as the creature came back to its sense. With a roar the alien tried to attack red star but got an electrified mace in its face as it smashed onto its forehead.

Red Star looked back over his shoulder to see Diana punching the creature repeatedly in the abdomen while Sam kept it distracted with her purple beams of energy. He made it back to the ships in no time, being careful with Talya as he flew.

Multiple cracks could be heard coming from Talya as her body started to heal her many broken bones.

Worried about the small noises he flew towards the first person he saw; Robin, "Robin, Starfire!" he called landing in front of the two. Immediately on the alert the two stood from their place, the Tamaranean gasped as she saw the battered looking Talya.

"What happened?" she demanded to know as Red Star carefully placed Talya on the ground kneeling beside the purple haired teen.

"She as well as Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl were attacked by a creature unfortunately the creature got Talya before Sam and I arrived to help." he explained.

Robin looked over the teen, "Raven!" he called knowing she could read Talya better with her black energy then he could.

The empath floated over to them before she could ask any questions she saw her half sister passed out before them. She knelt down beside Talya immediately, "What happened" she questioned her hands already glowing with black energy as she tried to get a good read of her injuries.

Raven waved her hands over the wounded areas trying to see how severe the damages were, "Four broken bones." she announced with a grimace, however several crackling noises caught their attention. Her brows furrowed, "No wait...three."

Her eyes widened, "One." she murmured but then she could sense nothing broken within her half sister's body, "What?" she murmured.

"What' is the matter?" Red Star questioned.

"She's...completely healed." Raven answered dumbfounded.

"You have healed her?" Starfire asked.

"No...she healed herself." the empath replied.

Talya groaned as she slowly came to, she then groaned out "I have a healing factor, it comes with my genes"

The four smiled in relief as they watched as she sat up, "Oh you are alright!" Starfire cried throwing her arms around the girl's shoulders.

Talya yelped out "Ah! Careful Star"

The Tamaranean pulled back smiling though it was a bit sheepish, "Forgive me but I am happy you are alright."

"We all are you ok?" Robin asked.

Talya then rolled her shoulders, but she saw her hip, it was out of it's socket.

"Yeah give me a second, this'll hurt" Talya said as she put her hands on her hip and with a quick push it snapped back into place with a sickening 'CRACK'.

Talya gave very loud muffled scream of pain as a few tears went down her face, Talya then said "Now I will be, ouch"

"Are you sure?" Red Star asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, the worry very evident in his eyes.

Talya looked over to him as she patted his hand with hers as she said "Yes, I will"

He gave her a small smile, relief flooding his features, Robin nodded with a smile playing on his lips, Starfire beamed, Raven pulled her hood up that covered the small smile that passed by her lips. "Wonderful!" the Tamaranean shouted.

Just then Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, and Sam flew out from the forest and landed by the five. The Amazon looked fine, Hawk Girl looked a bit roughed up, and Sam looked a little tired, "That thing can put up a fight." the winged heroine remarked, the two nodded.

"How you feeling Talya?" Sam questioned looking over the purple haired teen worriedly.

Talya gave a little smile as she said "Great thanks to my healing factor, and Hawk girl. I came into the forest to apologise to you for teasing you about you and GL's complicated relationship. So I'm sorry"

Hawk Girl's brow arched a bit but she nodded the smallest smile quirking up at the corner of her mouth, "I appreciate that."

Talya gave a nod with her head as she then said "We should get going"

"Good idea." Robin said with a nod, "It's just another hour to Tamaran think you can handle that?" he asked with a raised brow. Though it sounded like a serious question there was the smallest hint of teasing in his tone that brought a smile to Starfire and Sam's face, and caused Raven to raise a brow at Talya.

"Yeah I should but I can give you an answer in sign language as well", Talya then playfully flipped him off.

A small smirk came onto the Boy Wonder's face as he chuckled a bit, Red Star offered his hand for Talya to take as he stood up.

Talya smiled as she took it and she rose to her feet, many pops came from her back as she stood up straight.

"Then we should head back to the ship now." Wonder Woman stated with a nod, "I'll alert the others." before anyone could say anything the Amazon flew towards the other League members.

"Don't get so excited Diana." Hawk Girl muttered teasingly to the other Titans. Robin shook his head a bit with a small smile quirking up onto his mouth, Starfire giggled, Sam raised a brow but smiled, Raven shook her head a bit. They watched as Diana walked towards Batman first to tell him they were ready to depart.

"Sometimes I wonder what she sees in him." Robin sighed before looking towards the others, "Let's get ready to go."

Talya nodded as she said "Yeah let's go, I feel good now", Talya then walked into one of the ships

Soon everyone was back onto their respective ships, they all took off ready to go off to Tamaran to help the planet. They hoped everything would be alright when they got there.

TT

The ships had been going for about an hour and half before the glimpse of a white planet with pink streaks could be seen. Starfire, in the T-ship, gasped and smiled at the sight of her home planet, "We are nearing Tamaran." the alien Princess announced in her mike catching everyone's attention.

Beast Boy woke up from his sleep and bolted up to stare at the planet, Raven peeked up from her book, Cyborg looked up tearing his eyes away from the radar, Sam took out her earphones tearing herself away from her music to gaze upon the planet curiously, Robin had his eyes on the planet even before Starfire had announced their arrival his masked eyes narrowed slightly.

Talya looked at Tamaran as she narrowed her eyes and she could even have sworn she saw a glint of gold on the planets surface.

Talya's eyes narrowed as she glared at the surface of Tamaran, knowing King Ghidorah was taunting the three ships coming.

Talya then said to Wonder Woman "The second you touch Tamaran's atmosphere, use evasive movements. Ghidorah's down there and he knows we're coming"

Talya gently felt her instincts hit her as they said only one thing _'Change, Dijira?'_

Talya then mentally said _'No, no Dizilla. Not this time'_

Wonder Woman nodded at her and radioed the other ships, "When we reach the atmosphere use evasive maneuvers I have a feeling we're expected." The Amazon informed them as her electric blue eyes narrowed a bit when she caught a speck of gold.

"Agreed." Hawk Girl answered from the Javelin.

"Alright." Robin said into his head set with a nod also believing this to be a wise decision.

"Preparing to enter Tamaran's atmosphere." Cyborg announced from the T-ship and adjusted and fiddled with certain buttons in front of him to adjust the ship to the atmosphere.

Wonder Woman's hands tightened on the controls and she glanced over at the Javelin where now Batman was driving. They made eye contact for a brief moment before the Dark Knight gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head and turned away to focus. The corner of Diana's lips twitched up before they fell and she set a more stern mask in place, "Be ready." she heard Batman's gravelly voice order to both herself and the Titans.

Yellow lightning suddenly came out of nowhere and all three ships barely dodged the bolts.

Talya's eyes narrowed as she unbuckled out her seat and she grabbed a parachute from the back and put it on.

Talya then stumbled to the exit door and she called to Wonder Woman "I'll distract him, land the ships safely"

"Talya wait!" The Amazon cried

Talya ignored her as she opened the door and dived out of the ship, she then saw King Ghidorah and scowled.

"Is she crazy?" Cyborg hollered as the T-ship avoided another blast of lightning. "She'll get herself killed!"

"No she won't we have to help her!" Robin declared.

"No for now we have to find the palace and secure the perimeter make sure the ruler of this planet is safe." Batman ordered. He could see both Robin and Diana glare over at him, "One of the ships will stay here to help Talya and retrieve her once we're all safe."

"I'll stay." The Amazonian Princess replied sternly, she casted Robin a stern look when he looked to protest, "It'll be easier that way I can help her." she insisted.

The Dark Knight hesitated before nodding, "Alright, Wonder Woman stay and protect Talya and the Titans will follow the Javelin to the palace, you lead the way."

Raven shot Batman a fiery glare then redirected the glare to Diana both seemed to ignore this, the empath looked out her window to see Talya now on the ground. "She doesn't just need Wonder Woman someone else has to go help her!" The amethyst eyed girl remarked.

"Agreed which is why you will let me off here!" Red Star replied as his green eyes were locked out the window watching the large dinosaur like creature attack Talya as well as the three ships in the air.

Superman nodded, "Good idea the more people helping the better a distraction." the Kryptonian agreed.

"I'll phase you out." J'onn offered and unbuckled himself from his seat before crossing over to the Russian teen. In her jet Wonder Woman flicked on two switches, one to turn her jet invisible and the other to engage her auto pilot. She unstrapped herself and opened the hatch to her jet as it was flying and flew out and forcefully closed the hatch. On the roof of the Javelin J'onn phased himself and Red Star out, with the Russian teen now outside the martian phased back inside the ship.

Exchanging looks and a nod the two flew down to help Talya tangle with King Ghidorah while the others tried to land the ships and storm the palace.

Talya started running towards King Ghidorah as she dodged bolts of lightning.

Talya's limbs then glowed blue with pure radiation as she literally have a hulk like jump and she flew to King Ghidorah with the intent to punch him in one of his heads.

Suddenly Ghidorah's center head snapped up and literally caught Talya in his teeth. Talya roared in pain as the force of his bite shattered her ribs and pelvis, Ghidorah then threw her to the ground where she made a twenty foot crater.

Talya slowly opened her eyes only to see Ghidorah's giant foot coming down onto her, then nothing.

Ghidorah gave a roar as he brought his foot down onto Talya, over and over again until he did it one final time as hard as he could and crushing the mutated lizard hybrid one final time.

Ghidorah got a smirk on all three of his faces as he roared with glee as loud as he could.

Wonder Woman stopped mid flight to stare in shock and horror at the crater that once held the purple haired teenage girl. Red Star stopped as well eyes wide, jaw dropped at the sight...at the thought...is she...could she possibly be... "No..." a simple whisper that escaped his lips that betrayed the sadness and grief he felt.

"Hera no..." Diana murmured, "By the gods..." Despair suddenly flooded the Amazon but soon that was replaced by rage, pure fury flowing through her veins. With a nasty scowl on her face, a fierce glare in her now cold icy blue eyes, and her glassy eyes with unshed tears she let out a cry of outrage and shot towards the large dinosaur like creature.

Red Star glared up at the large creature with pure fury in his eyes that they began to glow a deep red color. His fists were balled up so tight that underneath his gloves his knuckles were white, with a nasty scowl, powered up fists, and a heavy heart he shot forward a large red beam of nuclear energy at King Ghidorah powered with all the fury, spite, grief, and anger.

Diana's fists slammed into the stomach, backed up with her Amazonian enhanced strength and rage that blow was harsh enough to cause King Ghidorah to stumble back. Suddenly the nuclear energy followed up slamming into the exact same spot as Diana flew up avoiding the blast, her eyes narrowing at the enraged scream coming from the creature.

Suddenly on the T-ship a large raven of pure black energy crowed loudly from above the orange ship. The raven was huge towering at least half of King Ghidorah's height giving a loud cry of what seemed to be pain and anger. Suddenly a figure rose up that phased through the ship, the figure turned to show Raven glaring harshly at the huge creature her eyes blazing white, fury so hot that her eyes flickered to red and four eyes threatened to over take her, her rage emotion threatening to take control.

Suddenly the empath gave a shout of pure fury and the large energy raven crowed loudly and launched itself at the dinosaur like creature.

Ghidorah's eyes widened as the energy raven hit his chest and surprisingly sent him onto his back with the air knocked out of him.

As Ghidorah laid there trying to catch his breath, the ground beneath him suddenly started to get hot. Before anyone even knew what happened, a spiraling red atomic blast came out of the ground and shot Ghidorah into the air.

Ghidorah landed hard on his chest over three hundred meters away. Seconds later something scalding hot grabbed his center neck and he was lifted to come to an enraged face of Critical Dizilla.

Critical Dizilla's eyes glowed crimson as she roared loudly in pure rage and her spines glowed again as she threw King Ghidorah five hundred yards away.

"What? That thing again?" Cyborg cried as he saw Dizilla attack King Ghidorah.

"That thing doesn't know when to quit." Sam commented as her blue eyes narrowed.

Starfire unbuckled herself from the T-ship, "Wonder Woman do not attack." The Tamaranean told her sternly her headset still on that was linked to the Comm. Link. Relief had flooded into the young princess as before she had been completely worried that Talya had indeed...passed away but seeing Dizilla now only confirms that Talya was alive. "That creature is covered in radiation, whether you have been given gifts by your gods or not you may injure yourself or worse." Starfire opened the hatch to her pod.

"Radiation cannot harm myself or Red Star return to your ship at once." Starfire then ripped the headset off of her head and shot up into the air. her tone was authoritative, a stern tone that meant there would be no argument to this matter.

"Starfire wait!" Robin cried but it was too late as the Tamaranean flew over to the two battling creatures as Diana reluctantly flew back to her ship.

King Ghidorah roared in pure pain as his golden scales burned by Dizilla's steadily rising temperature, he then rose up and roared in rage at Critical Dizilla.

Critical Dizilla and King Ghidorah roared as they charged at each other, Ghidorah and Dizilla slammed into each other with enough force to literally create very tiny canyons into the ground.

Dizilla gave a growl as her arms, legs, and tail glowed with orange-red plasma radiation.

Critical Dizilla then roared again as she grabbed Ghidorah's middle head and she threw him over her shoulder and stabbed him with her glowing hot spines.

Ghidorah roared in pain as he felt himself being burned alive, Ghidorah then let out a volley of lightning strikes out of all three of his mouths.

Dizilla gave a little roar of surprise as she felt the lightning hit her burning scales, the wounds healed almost immediately though it was enough time for Ghidorah to get out of Dizilla's scalding hot grip.

Starfire and Red Star exchanged looks, "I believe I can drain away most if not all of the radiation of the glowing one. It is our best chance to effectively defeat them." Red Star suggested.

The Tamaranean mulled this over, "Are you sure could it not harm you?" she questioned.

"Possibly but nothing worse then that I assure you, can you take the King Ghidorah?" He inquired.

"I believe so." The emerald eyed teen said reluctantly hoping Red Star wouldn't hurt Dizilla so much. With a nod Red Star shot off toward the burning creature, taking a deep breath Starfire's eyes became bright with neon green energy and she hurled herself toward the three headed creature.

Critical Dizilla growled as she rammed into King Ghidorah's chest and slammed him into a side of a mountain.

Dizilla growled in pain as Ghidorah's right head bit right onto her neck and he shot lightning into her spinal column. Dizilla roared in pain as she felt her spinal cord get shocked with tons of electricity

Suddenly the teeth ripped away from Dizilla's neck, Starfire had been pulling on one of King Ghidorah's heads with her strength, "Rrrrrrrahhhh!" she shouted and successfully pulled the giant creature away from Dizilla and thrown onto the ground.

Dizilla collapsed onto her knees as her body shook with pain from getting her spine fried. Dizilla then looked up slowly only to see Ghidorah's central head bite feel into her throat.

Critical Dizilla roared in pain as Ghidorah's other two heads grabbed her arms and Ghidorah's wings flapped as he took off into the air.

He flew up around three hundred meters before he let Dizilla go, Dizilla fell onto the ground hard enough to create a giant crater.

"No!" Starfire cried before she could stop herself. Her eyes narrowed and her hands held star bolts that raged like fire. With a cry of anger she flew down to King Ghidorah almost reaching the speed of light and slammed into his stomach hard with her lit up hands right in front of her almost burning him there.

Red Star followed up with a large nuclear blast to one of the heads, before flying closer and punching the same head down hard on its forehead.

Ghidorah roared in pain and annoyance, he then looked at Critical Dizilla who slowly rose out of the crater she had created.

Ghidorah roared and flew up and grabbed Dizilla's neck again and he quickly jerked her neck and a giant sickening crack was heard.

Critical Dizilla once again became regular Dizilla as she fell limp and collapsed with a giant earthquake, Ghidorah roared in victory as he thought he had killed her, again.

Starfire could only stare in horror at the giant creature that had fallen that was her new found friend, eyes shook with unshed tears as Red Star simply watched impassively not knowing that Dizilla was Talya, "...One we will not have to...Starfire?" He cut himself off when he saw his distraught friend.

"No...oh X'hal...no." She whispered, her flying faltered as she lost her power of flight with the grief that weighed down on her. Then her eyes were almost glowing like fire, "She shall be avenged." The Tamaranean hissed with such venom even the Russian teen was shocked.

Teeth bared, fists balled up tight, energy raging like neon green fire, and tears rimming her eyes she shot off at the speed of light. Reaching and using that momentum she slammed his fists into Ghidorah's forehead, the force was so hard that the huge creature fell back losing balance and falling to the ground with a mighty crash.

When Dizilla heard Starfire's voice, her eyes snapped open yet again.

Starfire glared down at the monster that she believed had killed Talya before letting lose a star beam, using a lot of her energy to fire at the creature. The green energy was soon accompanied by a large red beam of nuclear energy provided by Red Star who had floated down beside her.

Dizilla suddenly came out of nowhere and tackled Ghidorah to the ground, Dizilla rose up and her spines glowed blue.

Pure atomic energy smoke rose out of her mouth as she grabbed Ghidorah's tails and she threw him into the air, before opening her mouth and her atomic blast hit Ghidorah right in the chest and actually propelled Ghidorah straight out of Tamaran's atmosphere.

Starfire and Red Star had ceased their attacks on the giant dragon like creature and watched wide eyed as Dizilla rose onto its feet and attacked King Ghidorah. A moment of astonishment flashed by Starfire before she had to try and cover up her large grin and sigh of relief. She was very relieved that Talya was alright and X'hal knows she's gonna have to have a serious talk with the teen about not doing anything rash again! Unless she wished to give everyone a heart attack.

"That...creature just launched King Ghidorah into space..." Red Star murmured dumbfounded.

This seemed to bring Starfire back from her reverie and she looked to the large three headed creature indeed on its way out of Tamaran but saw the look of vengeance, pain, and fury. That thing would be back...sooner then later and Starfire knew it...

Dizilla stopped her atomic blast as she closed her mouth and her spines stopped glowing blue with pure plasma radiation.

Dizilla then roared in victory and when she stopped she looked at Starfire's, Red Star, and Diana off in the distance.

Starfire, shoving her relief away for a moment, glanced back at the other two and watched as the Amazon made her way back to the two seeing as Dizila's radiation had completely worn off. The Tamaranean also saw Red Star's gloves become encased in red nuclear energy, he was ready to attack.

A surge of panic rushed through her and she gave Dizilla a look saying, _"Go run, I shall meet you shortly, I'll hold them off."_

Dizilla's head cocked to the side a little as she gave a little nod to Starfire's. Dizilla suddenly started to twist in circles as her tail moved on the terrain, bringing up tons and tons of dust.

Before anyone knew what had happened, the dust cleared and Dizilla was gone.

Starfire gave a sigh of relief, Red Star's eyes narrowed at the spot where Dizilla once stood but his gloves were no longer glowing with nuclear energy, Diana let out a huff of annoyance, "Coward." she murmured with a roll of her electric blue eyes, "Never stays for a full fight."

"I do not believe it is wise to go and do the picking of a fight with a creature such as Dizilla, s-it seems quite formidable." The Tamaranean advised.

"I believe you are correct." Red Star nodded but his eyes weren't on them, but the crater that King Ghidorah had made with his foot, the crater that held (what he thought was) Talya's broken body. With his hands tightened into fists he slowly flew down toward the crater, Diana followed her head bowed as she remembered what exactly happened to the purple haired girl, Starfire followed solemnly trying to show some grief even though she truly felt elation that Talya was really alive.

The T-ship, Javelin, and Wonder Woman's invisible jet touched down onto the terrain next to the crater. Raven was the first onto the ground and levitated toward the crater quickly, the pods of the T-ship opened up and everyone jumped out and ran toward the edge. The Javelin opened up, Hawk Girl was the first out along with the Flash and Superman. Green Lantern and Martian manhunter followed with Batman taking up the rear slowly but a grim look was on his face.

All carefully looked down the crater but it was still shrouded with dust that had erupted from the large creature that was Dizilla. "You three alright?" Superman asked as the Russian teen, Amazon Princess, and Tamaranean Princess landed next to them.

"Yes."

"Yea."

Starfire simply nodded in consent and tried to peer through the dust that refused to settle, she bit her lip hoping Talya had made it back to the crater.

Superman sucked in a breath and blew it out, the simple gesture made all the wind blow away quickly with his power. The dust soon settled and blew away revealing the crater to be quite deep and in it a fallen Talya.

Raven had a scowl on her face but tears threatened to fall from her amethyst eyes, Beast Boy laid a hand on her shoulder in support she gazed at him before looking back down at her half sister. Robin's hands were balled up into fists as he tried to contain the flurry of emotions raging inside him. Cyborg stood there solemnly but closed his eyes and bowed his head in respect as his hand tightened in to fists. Sam looked away as a single crystal tear dropped from her eye, her arms wrapping around herself not willing to look upon (what she believed) was her dead friend.

Wonder Woman closed her eyes an bowed her head muttering a prayer to her gods as her shoulders shook as she tried to keep her tears at bay. Hawk Girl turned away from the scene and laid her forehead on John's shoulder as she tried to keep from crying. The Green Lantern placed a hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Superman's fists were balled up so tight his knuckles were white, his sky blue eyes narrowed but were saddened by what he believed was the death of an innocent teenager. J'onn looked to be impassive but was silently grieving her death, the Flash sniffed as a tear rolled down his cheek from underneath his cowl. Batman simply studied the girl in the crater feeling his heart heavy that she had died...but was also suspicious...he knew of her healing factor and wondered (hoped) that, it had kept her alive. Red Star stared his fists tight, body rigid, mouth set into a thin but grim line, tears pricking the back of his eyes.

Starfire scanned the area to see no one around but them then looked back at her friends. With a nod of her head she slowly rose up from the ground and floated down towards the unmoving body. They all watched her silently as she approached the unresponsive girl, the Tamaranean's emerald green eyes not wavering from Talya.

She was right next to her before kneeling down beside the fallen teen, one hand reached down and stroked her cheek before going to her neck and checking for a pulse. The thump of a slow steady rhythmic pulse thrashed against her pointer and middle fingers. She nodded very slightly and glanced up at the others who were still mourning, "Talya." she whispered low enough for them not to hear.

"Please I believe it is time for you to awaken...you are frightening everyone." She said with a small smile.

Talya got the tiniest smirk on her face as she slowly opened her eyes and she groaned out "Man, could someone please get the name of the person who decided to play whack-a-mole with my head?"

Starfire rolled her eyes but a large smile graced her lips as she said, "You are the too much." though she glanced over her shoulder when a lot of gasps were heard.

Three figures rushed down into the crater as Talya slowly sat up, she was suddenly engulfed in a hug first by Sam, then Wonder Woman, then finally Hawk Girl.

"Oh thank God!"

"Thank Hera!"

"Never do that again"

Talya gasped in real pain as she yelped out "Guys!"

They all pulled back but were wearing large relieved smiles on their faces, suddenly a red streak ran by and hugged Talya too, "Woo-hoo you're alive!" the Flash cried and put her down as Talya squirmed in his arms.

Beast Boy and Cyborg came down with large smiles, "Awww yea! Nothing can break you little lady!" the cybernetic teen complimented her with a smile.

"Dude thank God you're alright!"

Superman and Green Lantern floated down, "Don't...do that again for all our sakes." John advised her.

"We're just glad to see you're alright." the Kryptonian added.

"Indeed it is good to see you can take such a hit." J'onn agreed as he too floated down from the edge of the crater.

"We're gonna have to tie you down or something to make sure you don't do anything reckless." Raven said impassively as she floated down into the crater, arms folded in front of her chest with her hood up so no one could see the relieved smile she was wearing.

Talya smiled before she actually pulled Raven into a sisterly hug and she said "Awwww, I knew you cared"

Raven tensed up, "Ok...yea maybe I did." she conceded a bit gruffly before arching a brow, "You can get off me now..."

Talya gave a little chuckle before she let Raven go, Talya smiled a bit before her face turned into a pained grimace and she collapsed onto her knees with her right arm holding her ribs.

Raven caught her immediately seeing as she was the closest one to her now, "Easy." she advised her half sister carefully. Starfire took her right side and helped her.

Talya gave a pained quick nod as she slowly rose to her feet.

"We should take her into the infirmary, the palace should be close." the Tamaranean told everyone. They nodded.

Robin had gone back to the ship before after everyone (except Batman) ran down to help her knowing the girl must be in pain and brought the T-ship over the crater. "Starfire let her up you can't carry her the whole way there." he advised setting the T-ship down as close as possible.

With a nod Starfire flew up with Talya in her arms and set her down on of the pods, "I must stay with the others to direct them to the palace." Starfire told him, "You must go, Galfore shall be waiting but take another with you."

"I'll go." Raven spoke up.

"Me too." Sam added, they both flew up toward the T-ship and boarded. With a nod Robin opened two hatches and they both climbed in.

With that Robin looked down and gave a nod to everyone before turning the T-ship around and headed for the palace.

"Come we must go to the palace." Starfire told everyone.

TT

Talya wondered why her ribs weren't healing right, and her temperature honestly felt kind of high.

Talya knew that it wasn't her radiation weakness because the pain was different when that happened.

She slowly felt her forehead and she then knew that she was hot internally, but as quick as it had happened her temperature was normal again.

Talya then felt her normal radiation weakness playing up and she groaned out as the pain started "Oh no, I used too much"

Before anyone knew it the T-ship had landed on the large landing pad on the huge palace. On the platform there were several guards wearing helmets, with neck plates that had dark jewels embedded in them, they also wore a purple clothing underneath their long black capes while wielding spears. In the center of the nine guards was a very large and bulky man, he wore a black large sleeveless top with a large metal belt with a huge green jewel in the center, a pair of purple pants, a neck plate embedded with dark green jewels, and what looked to be a large cape with fur lining it, arm guards, and a metal kind of bracelet up on his forearm, he also wore a kind of head piece that framed his face. The man had long red hair and a big red beard to match with a stern look on his face.

As soon as the T-ship landed the large man had a kind grin on his face, when the four hatches opened.

Talya was shaking in pain as spasms rocked her body, she hated this so much. But at the same time she knew that her body was trying to create more radiation.

Talya groaned in pain as all of her muscles contracted on their own, Talya had a pained grimace on her face as she breathed in shakily.

Sam and Raven quickly flew over to her open hatch, Raven placed a hand to Talya's forehead. The empath's hand crackled with staticy blue energy that seemed to be trying to help and heal her. Sam lifted the injured teen with her telekinesis.

Talya gave a groan of pain, again her muscles contracted painfully.

Robin had jumped down from his place on the T-ship and quickly jogged over to the large Tamaranean man who frowned at the injured girl, "Galfore!" He called out.

"Robin? Where is-?"

"She's coming I'm sorry but one of our own is hurt badly is there a medical bay or infirmary anywhere?" The Boy Wonder asked as he looked over his shoulder to see Sam gently lower Talya from her place on the ship keeping her hovering over the floor by at least two feet.

"Of course my guards shall escort you, I will stay here to wait for your other companions." He replied with a nod and gestured behind him as two guards on his left began to walk into the palace to lead the teens inside.

Robin nodded and followed after Sam, Raven, and Talya hoping that the Tamaranean treatments would be alright for a...meta human body.

Talya growled in pain as her right leg muscles contracted hard enough to actually break her shin bone, Talya cried out in pain as a snap was heard.

Raven's eyes narrowed as she sensed the bone break and immediately hovered over to the now broken bone. Waving her electric blue glowing hands over the wound she did her best to try and mend the bone to at least reduce it to a fracture like she had done to Robin's arm a long time ago.

"How's she holding up Rae?" Sam asked her now glowing purple eyes narrowing in concentration as she kept Talya levitated over the ground with her telekinesis and moving toward the medical bay.

"Not so good." The empath admitted with a grimace.

Talya grabbed Raven's glowing hand and she growled out "Don't...you'll get...hurt more than...me"

Amethyst eyes widened as she pulled her hands away and the power disappearing as she got the message. "Then how can we help you?" she questioned more to herself as she growled in frustration.

Talya growled in pain as her muscles contracted and she gasped out "You...can't...I used...too much radi-radiation from...my body"

"And that means?" Robin asked coming up onto her other side.

Talya then groaned out "My body...is shutting...down trying...to create more...radiation so...I can heal, i-its a...painful process and...bones get b-broken...in the pr-process"

Talya gasped in pain as her shin bone jerked back into place, but yet to heal.

"Painful is an understatement." Raven muttered with a shake of her head, "We need to help somehow if your muscle spasms are enough to break bones then we need to help you as quick as possible."

"What if we get Red Star to give off his radiation into her?" Sam suggested as they rounded a corner, she was careful not to jostle the levitating Talya too much.

"Would that help?" Robin asked.

"No-no cause...his radiation is...nuclear while...mine...is plasma...radiation" Talya said tiredly, but then screamed in pain again as her right forearm bone broke with a loud snap.

Robin groaned in frustration, "So we're just supposed to watch you suffer?" he demanded.

"Stop asking her questions!" Raven snapped, "Leave her energy for something useful like healing herself!" she shot him a fiery glare before they realized the guards have stopped.

"Here is the healing wing." one guard said gruffly his English mediocre.

With a nod the four entered to see that it was a very large medical wing, the room was a like a long hall with bright beige walls. There were beds lining the walls with different colored sheets, the headboards intricate in Tamaranean designs, the floor was white, and the windows were large touching up to the ceiling and down to the floor but narrow. There were several women in the hall wearing some wearing purple mid riff tops and white mini skirts, with a strange small headpiece on top of their tied up hair. One wore a long purple dress that reached her ankles, a bigger headpiece adorned her head with a strange design on it, her mocha brown hair was up in an intricate fashion.

The woman looked over to the four and gasped when she saw Talya, "Rookma! Sheteran turek yepshir horgata fortak!" she shouted looking over her shoulder at two girls who looked to the teens.

Quickly the two took flight and flew over to one of the beds making it up quickly as the tall woman, who seemed to be the head nurse gestured them over frantically, "Terkit, terkit! Hagsha fugth zo rekshe." she told them.

Raven sighed, "Right they only speak Tamaranean here." she sighed.

"Not hard to see what she wants though." Sam reminded her and gently levitated Talya over to the bed that had been prepared for her.

When Talya was gently placed down on the light blue sheets the nurses started to work.

Talya growled as her arm snapped back into place, she then saw the nurses and she yelled in somewhat fear and panic "Get back!"

Seeing her half sister's panic Raven's eyes narrowed knowing the nurses were doing more harm then good, her hand was then encased in black energy and she brought her hand up. Suddenly a dome of black energy came up around Talya making the nurses stumble back in shock.

The head nurse's large blue eyes widened and she looked over at the teens and her eyes narrowed at Raven, "Repita! Yirshite zota heska vo!" she shouted.

"Because i can understand a word you say." The empath drawled with a roll of her eyes. Then looked over at the two behind her, "How can they learn languages fast again."

Sam smirked, "Ask Robin he's the reason Starfire learned English in the first place." she reminded him.

"Right lip contact." The amethyst eyed teen said with a nod.

"If this is going where I think its going I'm ready to leave." The Boy Wonder warned.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Or we keep them at bay." she suggested.

"Better idea." Robin replied with a nod.

"Zonta! Retirg Sheftirah Kentaga." the head nurse ordered as she turned to a dark haired girl who was watching the transaction.

The Tamaranean nurse looked surprised and her light red eyes looked over to the teens, "Repti, repti Rentuga Farthi." she spoke a bit timidly before narrowing her eyes at the three.

"This is gonna be fun." Sam sighed obviously sarcastic.

"You think she's gonna attack?" Robin asked

Suddenly as the question left his lips the girl took off into the air and lunged toward the three, her eyes on Raven. "No Robin not at all." the empath answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Zengtha!" a shout tore through the air stopping the nurse mid air and stopping the other two nurses by Talya's bedside as they tried to pound through the shield with their great strength. The head nurse looked to the doorway in shock before getting to one knee and bowing. The three other nurses followed suit, the three turned to see Starfire at the doorway her eyes a lit with neon green energy her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Zengtha rumaka heska tureche neega kethsanka ruhim." she told them sternly as her eyes returned to their normal emerald green.

"Thank God now they can get off our backs." Sam sighed in relief.

"Turek hegma shinta." Starfire told them, the nurses nodded and stood up before taking several steps away from Talya.

With a nod the Tamaranean Princess turned to her friends, "How is Talya?"

Talya felt her muscles contract all over her body and she gave a pained roar as she felt some of her ribs break again and her right thigh break as well as her pelvis shattering.

"That answer your question?" Raven asked as Starfire whipped around at Talya's scream of pain. The empath gazed over at her half sister worriedly.

"Why do we not help her!" Starfire demanded turning to her friends again her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Because she told us not to." Robin told her gently placing a hand on her shoulder, "She said we would be hurting ourselves and her more than helping at this point, it's a painful but necessary process. She's lost a lot of radiation with that fight with King Ghidorah, she'll be fine Star...promise." he explained.

The Tamaranean searched his masked gaze before she sighed and nodded, "Very well."

"Where are the others Star?" Sam questioned.

Suddenly a red blur zipped into the room, Flash was now before them, "How's the kid?"

"They are coming." The emerald eyed teen answered as if the Flash had not even interrupted.

Talya growled in pain as a few tears went down her face and she roared as all of her broken bones snapped back into their original places, but did not heal.

The others then ran into the room, many with worried looks on their faces as they heard Talya growl in pain. "Is she alright?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven shot him a glare, "Does it look like she's ok?" she hissed and floated over to her half sister.

The changeling looked a little put off by Raven's comment, "Don't mind her Beast Boy she's just worried about Talya." Robin assured the verdant skinned teen with a pat of his shoulder.

"I do not blame her she is injured rather severely." Red Star spoke up and flew over to the two, Starfire following him.

Talya gave a cry of pain as her right shoulder blade cracked right down the middle. Talya grabbed someone's hand and squeezed and the hand happened to be Red Star's hand.

Though surprised the Russian teen squeezed her hand back trying to reassure her, Raven sighed and sat down on the bed next to Talya's her amethyst eyes resting on her as she pulled off her hood. Starfire was also worried and stroked Talya's hair back.

Talya gave a pained smile as she gasped out "Thanks g-guys"

"Is there anything we may get for you?" The Tamaranean asked.

Talya heard a pop as her shoulder blade popped back into place, she growled in pain and she shook her head 'no'.

Starfire nodded and looked over at the nurses who were standing at the ready wanting to help, "Tankaer pegit ner opshi feratig derip neero." She told them. They nodded bowed one more time and walked out of the room.

Talya suddenly felt some of her strength returning to her, she looked down at her hand that was holding Red Star's hand and her eyes widened a little as she saw some of his radiation actually being absorbed by her body.

Talya raised a brow as she said tiredly "Well, didn't know I could absorb nuclear"

Raising a brow Red Star looked down at their interlocked hands to see his hand pulsating slightly with his nuclear energy. He hadn't realized he was giving Talya some of his radiation, but was glad she was starting to feel a little better because of it, "This will not harm you?" the Russian teen asked.

"I don't think so, I didn't even know I could absorb nuclear radiation. But my body is already feeling better now." Talya said with a relieved smile in her face as she felt all of her internal wounds heal.

Red Star grinned at this news and squeezed her hand a bit, Starfire beamed, as Raven aloud a ghost of a smile to cross her face. "That is wondrous news!" The Tamaranean cried as she threw her hands up in the air in elation.

"What's great news?" Robin asked as he and the rest of the team (and the League) came over to them.

"Talya's feeling better." Raven explained.

Relieved smiles crossed many faces, "That's great!" Sam cried with a clap of her hands.

"Thank Hera." Diana breathed in relief, "We were getting very worried."

"Sorry" Talya said sheepishly, unconsciously her hand squeezed Red Star's hand back.

"Don't apologize just get better." Hawk Girl joked.

"And never do that again." The Flash added with a grin.

Talya gave a smile as she said "No need to tell me twice"

The group laughed obviously all relieved the teen was alright, Starfire looked over at everyone, "Perhaps I shall show you all to the spare quarters? It will not be a problem and it shall allow some rest for Talya." the Tamaranean suggested.

"I don't think we should leave Talya alone again her body may begin to 'heal' her again and that would just be nerve wracking for the rest of us." Robin suggested.

Starfire nodded, "Then one of us shall stay with her, I may show them there quarters at a later time." she suggested biting her lip as she immediately wanted to volunteer but knew she couldn't, after all who else would show them? It was custom for the Princess to accompany guests anyway...even though outsiders may not touch the Princess...

"I'll stay with her." Sam offered raising a hand.

Robin nodded, "Great then we should all go."

Red Star and Raven hesitated at their spots not wanting to leave Talya's side but eventually gave in after their leader shot them a look.

Talya then said "Guys, I'll be fine"

Finally with a nod the Russian teen and empath left her side, Red Star giving one final squeeze of the bed ridden teen before they departed with the others. Starfire looked over her shoulder casting Talya a slightly worried look, she'll have to find time to talk with her later.

Sam walked over to Talya's side and smiled, "You need anything?" she asked.

Talya shrugged a little as she said "No, you?"

Sam gave a small laugh and shook her head, "No I'm good...but I have to ask...why'd you jump out of the jet?" she asked seriously, "Why'd you try to take on that thing on your own?" The psychic was hesitant not sure if this was a touchy subject.

Talya thought seriously for a second before she said "To...make up...for the...lives I have...taken"

"The...what?" The blue eyed teen asked confused but shocked all the same to hear that evidently Talya had taken lives.

Talya looked to Sam with tears in her eyes that did not fall as she said "Around two years ago, I became very angry and powerful that an animal part of my mind wanted revenge on the human race and I couldn't stop it from taking over me"

Her eyes softened, "Animal? Something like Beast Boy's animals?" she asked trying to understand the situation better.

Talya looked down as she said simply "Dizilla"

A gasp tore out of Sam's mouth as her jaw dropped and eyes widened in pure shock, "Di...Dizilla?" she asked a bit shakily. Her mind raced and suddenly it all made sense, the disappearance of Talya when Dizilla would appear, how she would take such risks, why she jumped out of that plane in the first place to face King Ghidorah head on.

Talya looked down to her lap as she clenched her eyes shut as she forced out "Yes, my other side"

"It...she's...a part of you?" The psychic asked.

"Yes, it is" Talya said as she got a pained look on her face, her eyes still shut.

Sam blinked a few times as she tried to digest what the purple haired teen just told her, she sat down on the bed next to Talya and stared blankly ahead, "Well...that's uh...some news..." she tried to joke to lighten the situation.

Talya's expression did not change as she said "Starfire already knows"

"And it gets better and better..." Sam groaned as she closed her eyes and placed a hand to her forehead.

Talya opened her eyes as she said "Yeah, I guess"

The blue eyed teen took a deep breath as she tilted her head upwards toward the ceiling trying to reel in her thoughts. Not only is Talya half...dinosaur or something she can turn into some weird creature and destroy anything and everyone...but...Starfire knows. If Talya was really dangerous the Tamaranean would've alerted everyone immediately so we could subdue Dizilla.

Coming to a decision Sam nodded, "Alright...well..." she sighed, if Robin ever found out about this he'd kill her but it'd be worth it, "You can count on me to keep your secret...well...a secret." she told Talya.

Talya opened her eyes as she got a tiny, thankful smile on her face as she said "Thanks Sam"

The psychic smiled back, "No problem that's what friend are for...but...I gotta ask yet again how...and just why?" she laughed a bit, "Not great questions but can you fill me in on everything since you got here, if you don't mind that is."

Talya smiled back as she said "No problem, well there was a creature in 1954 that attacked Tokyo. They called him Gojira, or Godzilla in English, and a man named Dr. Saranza killed Gojira using a chemical called Oxygen destroyer, it literally takes the oxygen out of everything in water and if there is any living creature near there, the flesh is peeled off of their bones"

Sam winced, "Ummm ouch..." she murmured, "So this Godzilla was what your father? Brother? Grandpa? Or there's no relation?"

Talya gave a little sigh as she answered "Gojira 1954 is my grandfather...Gojira 1995 is my father and king of the monsters"

"Oh...wow..." The psychic said in amazement, "Was your...uh...nevermind." she muttered knowing that the subject of Talya's mother was a touchy one.

"Might as well ask me now" Talya said with her arms crossing over her chest.

Sam sighed, "Fine...guess your right, I was just wondering if your...and Raven's I guess...mom was something like that?" she asked tentatively.

Talya's brows lifted a little as she said "No...my mother was completely human when she gave me up", Talya was trying very hard to suppress her rage for her mother, Talya's eyes glowed a bright blazing red-orange.

"Sorry, sorry shouldn't have brought it up." Sam apologized a bit sheepishly.

"Why?" Talya asked a bit confused.

"Uh...you got mad that's why." She replied with an arched brow, "It's obviously a touchy subject." she added with a small shrug.

Talya's eyes widened as felt something in the back of her mind move and she heard a mental growl as she said "Oh man...not now"

Suddenly on the alert Sam hopped off the edge of the bed and asked, "What's wrong?"

Talya gave a tiny grimace as she said "Dizilla is waking up"

"What?" The psychic asked in alarm, "Don't you have some kind of control over it?"

"No not really, why?" Talya asked as she put a hand to her forehead and held it there.

"What do you mean why? Well...ehh...nevemind will you be ok though?" Sam asked with a raised brow.

Talya grimaced again as she said "No, Dizilla is waking up and if I don't calm down fast, she's going to take control fairly easily"

"Anything I can do to help?"

Talya thought for a quick second before she said "Tell me a joke or something"

She deflated a little bit a sort of incredulous look on her face, "Are you serious?"

Talya's eyes glowed even brighter as she said painfully "Yes"

"Uh alright...one time we had a party in the Tower...Titans East was over and our friend Speedy spiked the punch. Robin kept drinking and he kept dancing around acting loopy and idiotically. We got awesome footage of him prank calling not only Batman but his arch enemy Slade, he also tried to kiss Starfire. The next day he hid in his room and we had to pry him out from underneath his bed!" she blurted out.

Talya gave a little laugh as she tried to imagine that happening, she also felt Dizilla retreat into the back of her mind again as her eyes stopped glowing.

"Thanks, that helped" Talya said with a smile.

"No problem, glad to have helped...and embarrass my brother." she added with a small sly smile.

Talya smiled as she appeared to be remembering to have a good memory.

"Something on your mind? You suddenly got quiet...and happy?" Sam inquired with a raised brow.

Talya smiled as she said "Yeah, before I got my powers. I worked at an auto shop where we were like one big family, we built custom cars for big stars. Well, one day my team and I decided to pull a big prank on our boss. We literally took his steering wheel off when he was getting a feel for this customers new seat we were going to put in. My boss then said that he wished that he could see what it was like with a wheel, my team and I then handed him his steering wheel and the look on his face was priceless" Talya finished laughing.

Sam giggled, "That sounds pretty funny." she agreed with a nod, "Almost as funny when Beast Boy and I filled Cyborg's precious car with whipped cream. God he was so mad I never knew his face could go so red."

Talya laughed at that and she said "Ha ha, that's sounds hilarious, OH My team and I also filled our boss's car to the brim with snow"

Sam laughed even more, "Oh geez we need to pull some kind of prank on the others this is just too good." she giggled.

Talya smiled as she said "I have the perfect one in mind"

"Haha later, later please." Sam told her with a wave of her hand as her giggles began to die off.

"No problem" Talya said with a smile before yawning a little. She then looked at her watch and she said "Time sure flies when you're having fun"

"Well I'm glad you're having fun but you're right it is getting late and I think you should get some rest. We have to meet with the Emperor tomorrow to discuss plans and I'm sure Batman and Robin want you at the meeting. I'll come by in the morning later with Starfire, I think we need to let her know I now know you're secret." she suggested.

"Yeah, but one problem, Star didn't show you where you sleep did she" Talya said with a light smirk.

Sam realized she was right and sighed, "Damn...now I got to contact her." she sighed. "Hopefully she's done showing the others where they sleep."

Talya showed Sam her watch as it said **11:27**, Talya then said "I think everyone including Star are asleep by now"

Crystal blue eyes flickered from the watch to her pocket, "Guess you're right...but what else do I do." Sam looked distracted as well not quite thinking about where'd she sleep.

"You sleep on the bed and I sleep on the floor" Talya said as got off of the bed and she gestured Sam to it.

"Uh...Talya there are a bunch of beds here..." Sam reminded her with a giggle as where they were was the infirmary.

Talya gave a shrug as she said "Shh well, I'm still sleeping on the floor", Talya then took off her jacket and grabbed her backpack and she used her backpack as a pillow and her jacket as a makeshift blanket.

"Well thanks Talya." Sam said with a smile as she climbed into the bed.

"No problem, I'm used to it anyway" Talya said as she fell asleep very quickly.

"Night." Sam murmured as she closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.

TT

Sam stirred to the sound of murmurings but disregarded them trying to fall back into the blissful state of sleep. With no recollection of where she was or the what happened the previous day the psychic almost fell back to sleep when, "SAM!"

A shout in her ear caused her eyes to snap open she bolted up now wide awake, but apparently she shot up too quickly because the sudden movement caused her to fall off the bed, "Ahhh!"

With a groan the blue eyed teen rubbed her head and looked up to glare at whoever woke her up, she was met with the annoyed look from Robin. "Jerk." she muttered under her breath and got up from the floor brushing off the dirt from her top, "What's your problem?"

"My problem? I'm not the one who made Talya sleep on the floor after she was injured to sleep in her bed!" Robin shot back equally angry. The two continued to glare at the other, neither backing down.

Talya's eyes snapped open to reveal that they were blazing as she said very loudly "I let Sam sleep there, I don't like beds very much! Jeez can't a girl get some sleep around here!", Talya glared at Robin afterwards.

Sam shot a smug look at Robin who looked defeated yet annoyed, "Whatever." he groaned with a roll of her eyes.

Behind him Sam saw Wonder Woman, Starfire, Red Star, and Raven she gave them a small smile. Diana chuckled, "I hope you did not fall so hard little one." The Amazonian said regarding the psychic.

"Nah I'm fine Diana, no thanks to someone." She shot Robin a glare but looked away when he glowered at her.

Raven looked down at Talya who looked ready to drift back to sleep, "You need to wake up." she informed her half sister dryly.

"No s**t Sherlock" Talya groaned while getting up, she then smacked her face and she then said as she put on her jacket "Now I'm awake"

"Talk about a rude awakening." Diana joked with a soft smile.

"You get used to it after a while" Talya said nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How are you feeling Talya?" Starfire asked still a tad concerned about the violet haired teen.

"I feel great Star" Talya said with a smile on her face.

The Tamaranean beamed at the news, "Wondrous!" she cried in delight. Next to her Raven seemed to relax a bit and Red Star nodded casting a warm smile over at Talya.

Talya gave a smile back to Red Star before she asked "So aren't we going to see this emperor or not?"

"Oh yes!" Starfire agreed with a nod, "But first we must eat the breakfast then we may speak with the Grand Ruler of Tamaran."

"It's not gonna be the same as last time is it?" Sam couldn't help but ask with a small grimace, Raven nodded her head in agreement, and Robin cringed a bit.

The Tamaranean Princess raised a brow, "But of course, but it shall not be a feast this time so there shall not be many Tamaraneans there which shall be good for gaining more food, Galfore is quite ravenous in the morning." she noted with a smile.

"Great," Raven muttered

Talya smiled as she said "I could eat a horse right now, so lets go"

"You'll be eating those words in a few minutes." Sam murmured to Talya, "Trust me."

Talya smiled as she said "I hope so"

With that Starfire led to the dining hall, the hall was large and long with an equally long able in the middle. Galfore at the head of said table while the other League Members and Titans were seated anywhere.

The Tamaranean flew to Galfore's side upon entry and took her place next to him, she casted a smile to Robin and motioned for him to take the empty seat net to her. With a small smile quirking up at the corner of his lips he walked over to her side and took his seat. Everyone else found their own places at the table.

"I welcome you all to Tamaran young heroes and acquaintances." Galfore announced after everyone was seated. "It has been a long journey for you from Earth to our planet so before we may begin our meeting let us have a feast!"

As the Grand Ruler announced this servant placed huge bowls of glorg, sputflinks, glorg supreme, whiffrinks, turenic, and other Tamaranean delicacies. Starfire and Galfore eyed the food hungrily, the Titans sighed as they knew this was what they would be served. Many of the League members and Red Star looked at the food in disgust all except one that is.

"Alright I haven't had glorg in a while." Hawk Girl commented with a grin.

"You like this crud?" Cyborg murmured to her quietly so the Tamaraneans couldn't hear him.

"Of course! What's not to like!" The winged hero asked with a raised brow, Cyborg exchange looks with Beast Boy.

Talya smirked as she saw all the food and she asked "When do we get to dig in, I'm starving?", Talya's instincts suddenly came on as she closed her eyes as she felt what they said _'Food, Nutrients, Meal, Hunt, Attack, Eat' _. Talya looked anxious and yet she was grinding her teeth to keep herself under control.

Some Titans shot Talya weird looks, she even got one from Green Lantern and Superman who had eyed the food with obvious disgust. Galfore smiled at Talya's enthusiasm, "Now!" He declared and just like the feast months ago he seemed to get an ax like weapon out of nowhere and slammed it onto the table. The food all bounced into the air and some of it mixing and glopping together.

"Yes!" Hawk Girl cheered as Starfire and Galfore dove for the food and joined in, "Haven't eaten like this since I was last in Thanagar!" The Thanagarian exclaimed happily as she grabbed a fistful of glorg and ate the helping before Starfire stole it from her.

Talya raised her eyebrows as she smiled and said "Now this is my kind of crowd", before she let her instincts take over and her eyes glowed blazing orange. Talya gave a lion-like growl and she pounced on the table and started eating as crazy as Galfore and Starfire, if not more.

The Titans and League members stared at the four in shock and slightly disgusted amazement. "Dude I'm so not hungry." Beast Boy groaned as he shoved a plate of sputflinks away from him and jumped when Hawk Girl grabbed it swiftly.

"We brought extra food for us right?" Sam questioned a bit hopefully as she looked over at the Boy Wonder and cybernetic teen.

"Yea we'll eat later." Cyborg told her with a nod as he watched Starfire rip the plate of whiffrinks out of Galfore's hand.

Talya was actually acting much like a wild animal and as Starfire's went after a Whiffrink that she was after herself, she then growled like a lion and bit into Starfire's hand pretty hard as Talya downed the whiffrink.

Starfire pulled back her hand and growled at Talya her eyes blazing a neon green energy and targeted a piece of glorg by the purple haired teen and swiped it before she could and ate it before she could do anything.

"Dude...we should record this or something," Beast Boy muttered as he watched wide eyed, "Wonder how many people would watch this stuff, we'd get millions of views of this off Youtube or something!"

"Shut up Beast Boy." Raven said with a sigh as she heard the Flash chuckle and saw the Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter gazing at him a bit strangely.

Talya's eyes then changed back to normal as she felt something in her mouth, she then put a finger into her mouth and she pulled it back out only to find blood was in her mouth. Talya's eyes widened as she looked at Starfire's hand and she saw a pretty big chunk of her knuckle was out by a human bite, her bite.

Talya then said as she got off of the table "I'm not hungry anymore", as she lost her appetite at the thought of swallowing a chunk of meat from one of her closest friends. She then sat back down with her face actually looking a little green from the sheer thought of Starfire's flesh is now inside of her stomach.

Superman raised a brow, "What suddenly realized what you were eating?" The boy scout asked with a slight teasing smile on his face.

"Dude I don't blame her look at this!" Beast Boy picked up a terecnic, it was blue with yellow lines, "It's wiggling!" he cried in disgust and flung it. from him. Hawk Girl reached up and caught i between her teeth.

Red Star raised a brow and placed a hand on Talya's shoulder, "Are you alright?" he questioned noting the green tinge on her face.

Talya then said "No, I just realized my instincts made me play cannibal on Starfire's knuckle" she also had a pretty grossed out look on her face.

With a curious look the Russian teen looked over at the Tamaranean Princess who was trying to steal a sputflink from Hawk Girl. He then saw the wound on the back of her hand, the small trickle of blood running down her skin, Starfire seemingly oblivious to it. His eyes widened in surprise before he patted Talya's shoulder comfortingly, "Is nothing to worry about it should not be that bad of a wound if she can't feel the pain, don't worry about it." he told her soothingly.

Talya then said with a disgusted face "I felt the meat go down Red Star, I swallowed a chunk of her"

Suddenly the two saw Robin dive into the fray, looking over at the Boy Wonder he grasped the Tamaranean's wrist and brought it up to examine it, "Oh crap." he murmured.

The Tamaranean looked over at him with her eyes still a lit with neon green energy, they diminished however when she saw the concerned look on Robin's face. She dropped the fistful of glorg she had in her hand, "What is the matter Robin?" she asked.

"What's the matter?" The masked teen asked incredulously, "Starfire you're hurt and you ask me what's the matter? Are you alright?" he asked his thumb gently grazing over the wound, some blood staining his green glove.

Starfire winced suddenly feeling the stinging sensation of the mark, "Oh I did not notice this wound." she murmured her brows creasing as she to examined it. Then she giggled, "It is much like the wound Blackfire had given me during a feast is that not true Galfore?" the Tamaranean asked looking over her shoulder at her former caretaker.

Galfore looked up and his face showed obvious concern over his k'norfka, gently the Grand Ruler took the injured hand and examined it, "Very true young Koriand'r." he replied with a slight nod of his head, "She however had cracked your bone, this is not of that extreme still you should go to the infirmary and have it healed." he offered patting her cheek affectionately.

Starfire tilted her head to the side a bit but nodded, "Very well, I shall be quick though so we may begin our meeting." she conceded.

"Hold on Star let me come with you." Robin offered, a small smile made its way onto the emerald green eyed teen. She nodded as she floated up off the table and landed on the floor, Robin following suit as he climbed off the large table.

"Alright," she replied the slightest tinge of pink staining her cheeks. He returned her smile but looked a bit concerned as his masked eyes drifted back to the small wound.

Sam, Cyborg, and Beast Boy exchanged looks of both amusement and concern, Raven raised a brow at the affectionate display before shaking her head allowing a ghost of a smile to pass by her lips. The guests watched the two leave, "I thought outsiders couldn't touch the Princess?" Cyborg commented.

"Normally no," Galfore answered hearing his question, "But you are all heroes as well as your leader, I shall make the exception this once."

"Dude even when she's injured they flirt!" Beast Boy cried with a chuckle, "Oh God when will they get together?" he asked through his chuckles.

"God willing soon," Sam answered with a giggle. However once this was said she quickly glanced over at Batman whose eyes narrowed and flickered back towards the entrance where Robin and Starfire had left.

Talya noticed this but shrugged it off, she then got a smirk on her face before she asked "Beast Boy, may I see you in the hall please?"

The changeling, who had stopped laughing, looked over at Talya curiously but nodded, "Sure thing dude!" he replied with a grin and jumped out of his seat.

Talya smiled as she got out of her seat and her and Beast Boy walked into the hallway then she closed the door and she asked "I know I haven't been here for that long, but even I can see you dig Raven. So why don't you ask her out sometime? After all you only have one life to live and if you need it, I'll help you BB"

Beast Boy's eyes widened in pure shock and at the bluntness Talya had said that to him, his cheek were then stained a deep scarlet. "Uh..." he didn't know what to say suddenly feeling very shy at how fast Talya had caught on to his feelings for the empath.

She then started walking back before she asked with a playful smirk "Oh yeah one more thing, isn't of supposed to be dudette?"

The changeling could only stare stupidly at the teen as she walked back inside of the dining hall. "Dude...what just happened?" he questioned as he shook his head a bit in a daze.

TT

Talya walked back into the dining hall with a small smirk on her face and she took her seat next to Red Star and Sam.

"You seem...amused," Sam pointed out looking over at Talya. That's when Beast Boy slunk into the room seeming very shy at the moment. His cheeks were stained with a small pink with his eyes to the floor but also seeming to look confused as well. "And Beast Boy is embarrassed, good signs, what happened?" she inquired curiously with a small smile quirking up at the corner of her lips.

Talya smirked as she whispered to Sam "Let's just say that I figured out that he likes Rae and I offered my support and help if he needed it. Plus I also gave him a little brainteaser in the mix"

"Oh...you and I are gonna get along just fine," Sam said with a smirk as she raised her hand for a high five.

Talya smiled as she high fived Sam back, but using very little of her strength so she wouldn't break Sam's arm on accident.

Beast Boy slunk back into his seat his eyes fixed onto the table, "Wow... never seen him like that, but as long as he's not denying his feelings we're good." Sam whispered to Talya, "Otherwise that's a whole different problem then you get-."

"Robin and Starfire's relationship." Red Star cut in with a small smile.

Sam nodded, "Exactly!" she agreed

Talya just shrugged as she said "I just want Rae to be happy, and I know Beast Boy can help her be that way. There is some sparks coming from both off them"

"That I believe is an understatement." The Russian teen said with a nod, Sam snorted a bit and nodded.

"It's true almost as bad as the other two," the psychic agreed, her eyes flickered over to the doors. "And speaking of the other two here come the lovebirds."

Starfire and Robin were both adamantly talking to one another, on Starfire's injured hand there was a small bandage that wrapped around her palm that was purple with small intricate green designs. The Boy Wonder was always taking quick glances down at the Tamaranean's hand, the emerald eyed teen gave him a warm smile and seemed to make an endearing comment. One that made the masked teen smile but a tinge of pink to stain his cheeks.

"Look at Rob," The Flash hooted quietly to Wonder Woman and Superman, "Seems the Boy Wonder is growing up." he joked.

Superman looked over at the Tamaranean and smiled a bit, the Amazon grinned brightly at the sight of them before her electric blue eyes flickered over to Batman who seemed unamused by the comment. In fact he seemed to draw some kind of anger from it, his body posture tensing as the white lenses that covered his eyes narrowed a bit. Diana sighed.

Talya then said as she crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair "Just in time to", a giant boom was them heard and so was Ghidorah's traditional roar "**KKKIIIOOOWWWNNN**"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think that was a great origional chapter by DIZILLAKAIJUHYBRID and ROMANCE ADDICT 16! Thank you to Romance Addict 16 for being an awesome friend and Co-Author!<strong>

**Me and Alex hope you liked this chapter and will give good reviews!**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then ;)**


	7. Titans & Dizilla vs King Ghidorah Part 2

**Hey, hey, hey what's up peeps it's me again with my good friend Romance Addict 16**

**Well cutting to the chase Me and Romance don't own Godzilla, Teen Titans, or Justice League, I just own Talya and Dizilla, Romance owns Sam**

**Onto the show folks**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Seven: Titans &amp; Dizilla vs King Ghidorah Part 2<em>**

Talya looked up to Ghidorah as he smashed through the roof of the palace and roared in pure rage as he glared at Talya with a knowing smirk.

Talya's eyes widened as she realized what Ghidorah knew 'He knows I'm Dizilla!' Talya thought quickly to Sam, before she screamed in pain as a bolt of yellow lightning struck her and threw her into a wall.

"Talya!" Sam, Red Star, and Starfire all shouted at once.

The psychic and Tamaranean flew over to her side immediately as both Robin and Batman stood up ready to give orders. "We need to lead that thing away from the palace!" the Boy Wonder shouted.

"Agreed, Superman, J'onn, and Wonder Woman you three try to grab it's attention." The Dark Knight ordered. The three heroes followed through with their orders and all flew up towards the large three headed creature.

"Red Star, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg I want you four to help those three out. Will tell you when to back down once we come up with a plan." The masked teen told them. The four nodded Raven and Red Star took flight following after the other three. Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and grabbed onto the cybernetic teen and flew himself and Cyborg out of the palace.

"Sam perhaps you should go with them." Starfire suggested feeling a bit antsy with Sam being so close to Talya like this. She was worried that Talya would soon transform into Dizilla and the emerald eyed teen still didn't know the psychic was aware of the secret.

"I'm not leaving Talya's side Starfire." The blue eyed teen argued helping the purple haired girl sit up.

Talya shook her head a bit as she said "I'm alright, oh and Star, Sam knows about me being Dizilla, I told her last night. Now lets go kick some Golden turd butt", Talya then got up and jumped through the hole, she then jumped again and she taunted to Ghidorah "HEY GOLD TURD! YA MISSED ME LOSER!"

Talya's eyes widened as she shouted out "Woah!", as she jumped out of the way as one of Ghidorah's heads snapped at the place where she was once standing. Talya smirked as she taunted Ghidorah again "YO SCALEY, OVER HEEEERRRREEEE!"

King Ghidorah's six eyes narrowed as he roared in annoyance and took off to the sky, Talya was confused for a second, before she saw King Ghidorah about to land on Wonder Woman.

Talya's eyes widened as she ran as fast as she could and she jumped just in time to knock Diana out of the way, only to have herself landed on. Ghidorah's three faces smirked before they turned into faces of astonishment as Talya laid on her back and used her arms and legs to keep Ghidorah's weight from crushing her, again.

"Talya!" The Amazon cried and glared up at the giant creature. She shot off into the air and grasped her golden lasso from that was hanging from her hip. Wonder Woman twirled it around in the air before throwing it over one of Ghidorah's huge heads and tightened the golden rope almost like a noose. "Hera give me strength." she grunted as she pulled back with all her might.

Superman flew over to help the two and reared back his fist before smashing it into one of the other heads of King Ghidorah. This momentum caused the giant creature to stumble back its foot lifting off of Talya.

Talya pushed up and she gave a breath of relief as she felt Ghidorah's foot got off of her hands and feet, Talya got up and she then saw Wonder Woman struggling. Talya's eyes narrowed as she jumped up with her eyes blazing and her arms and legs glowing with plasma blue radiation.

Once Talya got close enough she punched Ghidorah's middle head as hard as she could, there was actually a sonic boom was heard as Ghidorah roared in pain and was sent into the side of a mountain with a giant earthquake.

Talya landed on his chest and before she could react, Ghidorah's right head snapped Talya up into his jaws and teeth, and he then threw her right into Red Star and both of them crashed into the palace, Ghidorah roared in glee as he shot lightning at everyone else.

Red Star had caught Talya bridal style cushioning their fall, gritting his teeth as he slammed into the wall of the dining chamber. He carefully placed the slightly dizzy Talya onto her feet, "Are you alright?" he questioned a bit wearily.

Talya nodded as she kept her eyes shut as she groaned out "Yeah, go help everyone else, I'll be fine", Talya felt Dizilla waking up and she couldn't stop her this time.

The Russian teen hesitated before noticing the stern glare shot over to him by not only Starfire but Sam too as they raced over to Talya's side. "Alright." he agreed reluctantly and flew off to join the others.

"Talya you alright?" Sam asked as she flew over to the purple haired teen's side.

Talya gave a small cry of pain as she groaned out " . . . . . .hurt... . . .quickly!", she fell onto her knees as she held her head in pain as animal growls could be heard and you could see Dizilla's back spines start to come out of Talya's back.

"No time I'll teleport you there myself." Sam told her as her crystal blue eyes began to glow silver instead of her trademark purple.

"I do not believe that is wise-."

"And I don't think this is the time to argue, you're stronger then me, go keep that thing busy I got this Star." The psychic responded before she and Talya were engulfed in a bright silver flash, the two teleporting to the back of the palace.

Starfire closed her eyes at the light before opening them and blinking in surprise and sighing, "She is too persistent." the Tamaranean said a bit regrettably.

TT

At the back of the palace a bright silver light flashed brightly before disappearing quickly, taking its place was Sam and Talya.

Talya gave a scream/roar as Dizilla's back spines ripped through her shirt as she opened her blazing eyes and she roared at Sam "RUN!", Dizilla was taking control and Talya was disappearing fast.

Heading the purple haired teen's warning the psychic flew as fast as she could away from the area as a deafening roar could be heard from Talya's place on the ground. Not wasting time Sam flew around the palace to join the others and help them fight off King Ghidorah giving one wistful glance over her shoulder at Talya.

Talya's clothing quickly ripped off as her body grew and changed with pain full snaps and cracks as she gave a roar that sounded just like Dizilla's, Talya's consciousness disappeared as her body changed.

Dizilla finally snapped her eyes open as she roared in pure rage into the sky, she then turned to Ghidorah with blazing orange red eyes with glowing red pupils. Clearly saying that Talya was completely gone right now, and won't be coming back anytime soon.

Dizilla roared as she charged and and broke right through the palace, reducing a chunk of it to rubble as she slammed right into King Ghidorah with a roar of pure rage.

Everyone by or had been fighting King Ghidorah managed to dodge the incoming huge Dizilla that launched itself at the creature. "Again?" Cyborg cried incredulously, "Man you gotta be kidding!"

Starfire stared wide eyed as Dizilla and King Ghidorah began to fight so violently, her eyes drifted back to the palace that now had a huge Dizilla shaped hole into it, she sighed. "Sorry about your home Star." a voice said from behind.

The Tamaranean turned to see Sam floating by her, the psychic's crystal blue eyes wide as they gazed upon the wreckage. Starfire shrugged, "I do not give so much concern, I only worry over Talya and the actions of our friends and allies."

"Me too." Sam agreed with a nod as they turned their attention to the fight.

Ghidorah's eyes widened as he was slammed into the side of a mountain and he gave a roar of absolute torture and agony as he felt Dizilla literally bite into his right head and rip it off of his body.

Dizilla spit out the head and roared in rage as Ghidorah's blood glistened off of her teeth, Ghidorah shot lightning at Dizilla's chest, but she didn't even flinch as her spines glowed and she shot her atomic blast right at point blank range at Ghidorah's chest.

To everyone else, they knew that this wasn't the same Dizilla that they had faced before, not even close.

Sam gasped as she saw Dizilla rip off one of Ghidorah's heads, her hand flying to her mouth as she suddenly felt a little green seeing the blood splatter everywhere, staining Dizilla's scales and teeth. Starfire gaze never wavered as she remained stoic, as if the blood and violence did not affect her in the least, "I fear Dizilla has grown more ferocious and that Talya may have lost some of her control."

Dizilla's head snapped to everyone else as she roared in rage and blood lust, her spines glowed brightly as she shot her atomic blast right for the Justice League and Teen Titans.

"Watch out!" Robin shouted from the ground at the few Titans and League members that were in range of the blast.

Red Star took the front as he flew straight at the beam, he placed his hands froward as the atomic blast hit him head on. He grunted at the impact trying to keep his power of flight in order as he tried to absorb the blast or delay the attack long enough for the others to get away. Soon he was joined by Starfire, who used her super fast speed, to help the Russian teen. Star bolts were lit in the Princess's hands as she and Red Star tried to deflect, absorb, or delay the attack.

Dizilla suddenly stopped the attack and smacked Red Star and Starfire's with her giant fist and she slammed both of them into the ground, making a giant 45 feet deep crater, when she lifted her fist she saw Starfire's and Red Star, both unconscious and hurt badly.

Dizilla roared as she turned to Ghidorah as he slowly got up and she slammed her tail right into his chest which sent him flying over 50 miles away.

"That thing is out of control!" Superman shouted.

"Tell us something we don't know," Batman hissed as he watched Dizilla smash her tail in Ghidorah.

"Dizilla seems to be more primal then when we last saw her, less aware, and maybe less intelligent." Wonder Woman contributed thoughtfully.

"We could use that to our advantage considering that thing has a lust for blood." Raven added dryly.

"It's worth a shot but we need to get Starfire and Red Star out of here before they sustain more damage." Robin argued. He received many round of agreements as he looked up, "Sam!"

"Yea?" the psychic landed next to her older brother.

"You and I are gonna get Star and Red Star out of that crater while the others provide a diversion for us." The Boy Wonder informed her, she nodded.

He held out his hand, "Then let's go." Sam grabbed his gloved hand, his figure then outlined in a purple glow and they took off.

Dizilla heard Superman's shout her head snapped towards them as she roared in pure rage as she charged towards them, earthquakes being made every step she took. Dizilla's spines glowed blue as she shot her atomic blast right for the groups.

Ghidorah slowly got up as he roared in pain from his wounds, Dizilla heard this and she turned and gaining speed as she jumped and landed right on Ghidorah's chest. Ghidorah roared in pain as he felt Dizilla's weight knock him down, his middle head roared in agony as she crushed his left head skull as her foot smashed into it.

Dizilla's clawed hands then grabbed Ghidorah's wings and he roared in agony as she tore the wings out. She then threw the wings to the sides as she grabbed Ghidorah's middle neck and lifted him up and her spines glowed blue for a second before they turned crimson red and sparked with red electricity.

Dizilla roared as she threw Ghidorah up into the air and her jaw snapped open as she unleashed her red spiral atomic blast that hit Ghidorah right in the chest and propelling him out of the atmosphere until his body glowed red and a giant explosion shredded his body as he blew up.

Dizilla closed her mouth and her spines stopped glowing as she roared in pure rage as giant chunks of burnt Ghidorah rained over the horizon, she then turned to the groups and she gave a blood lust filled roar.

"Oh my God." Green Lantern gasped after the display, everyone stopped for a moment just watching in horrifying awe at what Dizilla had just done to King Ghidorah.

"Hera help us all," Wonder Woman murmured quietly under her breath when Dizilla had turned to them and roared.

"She better, she may be the only one to help us at all against that thing!" Beast Boy cried looking a bit pale.

"We just need back-up to take that thing down." J'onn spoke up, "Galfore has gone to rally his troops and we are short one person who may know of Dizilla's weakness." The Martian pointed out.

"True...where is Talya anyway?" Cyborg asked.

The question was left hanging in the air considering the only two people who knew were either knocked out or too far away to hear. Robin and Sam had gone on ahead using this diversion to their advantage to get to the deep crater Dizilla had made. Though they did have time to stare in horrifying shock at the course of action the large creature took in destroying Ghidorah they managed to get to Starfire and Red Star.

"They're hurt bad." Sam whispered as she landed by Red Star, she could see that his arm was broken as well as a few ribs, bruises and cuts littered his face, and from his leg she could see blood staining his uniform from his calf.

Robin grit his teeth as his masked eyes raked over Starfire's battered form, a cut formed from her temple to her cheek, her arm twisted in a painful and unnatural way, a large cut also sliced across her abdomen, the back of her neck was beginning to get coated with a thick red substance...her blood. "We need to get them to the infirmary, teleport them there now!" he ordered, his voice sharp and harsh. The tone shocked Sam so much she flinched and didn't bother to argue because Robin was right about this, they needed help.

"Alright, you too?"

"No I need to stay and help, once you make sure there in the BEST care possible you'll join us because we need to throw everything we got at that thing." The Boy Wonder hissed and Sam nodded.

Robin looked down at Starfire one last time, his hand running down her cheek and brushing away her hair before his eyes squeezed closed and he stood up, "Go! NOW!"

Not wasting time Sam's eyes began to glow a bright silver, soon the two unconscious bodies next to her began to glow a bright silver as well before the three disappeared in a flash of light. Robin looked over to the horizon where he would see Dizilla charging at the group with a roar, a promise for blood.

Dizilla suddenly jumped up high as she was about to land on the groups with her feet, when suddenly multiple Venus fly trap like vines came out of the ground and covered Dizilla's arms and legs completely as well as her muzzle as she gave a muffled roar and she was suddenly dragged under ground and disappeared with out a trace.

Biollante then made Dizilla face her underground where she bit into a nerve on Dizilla's shoulder that made her immediately fall unconscious. Dizilla slowly and painfully turned back into Talya as Biollante absorbed some of Talya's human DNA.

Biollante started shrinking as well until she was a human as well, she looked just like Arella, except her hair and eyes were a grass green and just as pale as Talya and Raven. She had exact copies of Talya's clothing on as she said to Talya as she slowly came to "You know, I can't always save your scaley butt"

Talya looked up as she slowly sat up and she asked "Who're you and what happened?", Biollante sighed as she said "Well I'm your aunt and you turned into Dizilla honey"

Talya's eyes snapped open as she quickly stood up and she asked with pure terror laced in her tone "Did I hurt anyone?", Biollante gave a grim nod as Talya's eyes widened as she jumped out of the ground to find everyone was thankfully gone.

Talya had tears going down her eyes as she saw the destruction she had caused to the palace, she then ran as fast as she could to the infirmary where she thankfully saw everyone as she asked "What happened?"

TT

After that huge spectacle with Dizilla and those vines the group was quick to leave the area in case of another attack some stayed near the area others were now gathered outside the infirmary to await news of their hurt friends.

"Girl where have you been?" Cyborg cried.

Talya then asked in a panicked tone "Who got hurt?", she was beyond scared right now and she didn't notice Biollante walk up to her side as she asked in a voice that sounded just like Arella's "Where are the people who got hurt?", she then put a hand on Talya's shoulder.

"Who's she?" Beast Boy asked looking confused at this point as he pointed at Biollante.

Raven glared at Beast Boy and smacked him upside the head before turning her attention to her half sister, "That thing Dizilla attacked and hurt pretty badly Starfire and Red Star, Sam managed to teleport them here but now we're waiting to hear how bad they were beaten up. Only Sam and Robin were allowed inside we had to wait out here."

Talya's eyes widened as her eyes filled with tears as she grabbed her head as she said hysterically "N-No, th-that wasn't su-supposed to ha-happen li-like that. I-I could ha-have helped", before she collapsed onto her knees and started crying.

Biollante came put of the shadows and showed her almost exact resemblance to Arella as she bent down and hugged Talya as she cried into Biollante's shirt.

The empath gasped as she saw Biollante closer, the resemblance to Arella was almost uncanny. The only difference was the pale skin, green hair, and green eyes but other then that she was the spitting image of her mother. "Oh Azar don't tell me she's another relative I didn't know about." she thought with a small sigh, she was just getting used to the fact that Talya was her half sister.

Diana walked forward and patted Talya on the shoulder, "It will be alright Talya we promise nothing is going to happen to Red Star and Starfire, there was nothing you could have done. Sam told us already that Dizilla had knocked you out after she attacked you with her tail, it's not your fault."

Talya didn't calm down as she clutched into Biollante harder as Biollante looked up to Diana and she said "Well, this isn't the first time Talya has gotten knocked out, and Dizilla wreaked havoc on innocents, Talya blames herself every time, and I wish I could have been there to help her, but I had some 'family' business to take care of. Anyway my name is...Rose Roth, I am Talya's aunt from her father's side and partially related to her and Raven over there from their mother's side"

Biollante put out her hand to Diana for her to shake, Biollante had seen humans do this to greet one another politely, so she figured why not try it.

Wonder Woman took her offered hand and shook it but not too forcefully, "Hello Rose." she greeted.

"Oh for the love of Azar." Raven muttered under her breath as her suspicions had been confirmed "If I meet another 'relative' today I'm gonna throw myself into another dimension for a while." she mumbled.

Biollante then called to Raven "I heard that missy!", she stopped shaking Diana's hand and she said to her "A pleasure to meet you too, I just wish we could have met under better circumstances"

"Likewise," The Amazon agreed as she pulled her hand away, "It's been a very...trying time."

"That's an understatement Princess." Hawk Girl said with a sigh, "Sorry Rose but we'll have to get better acquainted later, you can meet everyone when we're all together."

At that moment the door opened from the infirmary Sam walked out and she looked surprised to see Talya and baffled when she saw Biollante, not knowing who that woman was. "How are they?" Diana asked.

"Better then expected, do you want Starfire's damage report first or Red Star's? I warn you they're both kinda bad though."

"Just tell us we want to know how bad this may be." Cyborg replied a bit gently.

"Red Star has a broken arm that's been reduced to a fracture thanks to his powers, he also tore a muscle in his calf that'll thankfully heal fine in a matter of two weeks due to his powers yet again. He fractured his left shoulder and suffers from a very mild concussion that has gone away."

"That's...not too bad..." Beast Boy said trying to lighten the mood after a moment of silence.

"And Starfire?" Raven asked.

Sam sighed, "Well...her right arm is broken, there's a nasty gash on her stomach, her ankle is fractured, and...there's a hair line fracture on her collarbone and she has to take it easy so it won't worsen, she's also suffering from a mild concussion. Thanks to the medicine here that's better suited to her physiology she'll be fine in a matter of weeks." The psychic finished.

Talya had actually fallen asleep as Biollante sighed and lifted her up bridal style very easily and layed Talya down on one of the chairs. She then turned to Sam as she asked "Is it okay if I go in there and help, like Talya and Raven I have healing abilities and I believe that I may help your friends Red Star, and Starfire"

The psychic nodded, "Whatever helps will be fine thank you, I warn you though when you go to heal Starfire my brother will get overprotective over her."

Biollante rolled her eyes as she said "If your brother gets in my way, I just might eat him for a snack", she then walked into the room as she gave a tiny wince as she saw Starfire's and Red Star in their beds.

Robin's head snapped up when the door closed and his eyes narrowed at the new comer, Sam held up her hands, "Relax Robin she's here to help." she assured him. Robin just grunted in reply as shifted in his seat his hand still holding Starfire's as she lay in bed unconscious.

Biollante then thought to herself 'Lets hope I can do something to help, cause once Talya sees them, she'll get hysterical again', she then walked over to Starfire and her arm glowed a bright green as she slowly put her hand on Starfire's shoulder and she sensed that her powers were starting to work.

"What are you doing?" Robin demanded suddenly very suspicious, the urge to attack and protect Starfire becoming greater and greater.

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, "Relax, she's here to help Starfire and Red Star she says she has healing abilities and well...you see them...they need all the help they can get..."

Biollante then put her other hand on Starfire's head as she ignored Robin and she started to heal Starfire's skull and brain, Biollante then closed her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated. Starfire's head area started to glow a very slight green as Starfire's cut started to heal itself.

Biollante was getting tired now, but she kept on going until she felt Starfire's head become fully healed, she then also felt Starfire's shoulder become healed as well as Starfire groaned as she slowly came to.

Biollante then fell onto her knees panting as she sweated from using to much of her energy to heal Starfire's major wounds.

The Tamaranean let out a soft groan and gasped when she felt warm energy rush out of her body, her emerald green eyes snapped open in shock when she felt no pain only a headache and felt a bit sore by her shoulder. Starfire sat up slowly still weary and winced the slightest bit at the faded image of her gash on her abdomen, "Easy Star." Robin informed her as he helped her sit up.

Sam smiled in relief as the machines hooked up to Starfire showed that she was almost back to perfect health, "Thank you so much." the psychic said to Biollante.

Biollante gave a tiny wheeze as she said "Your welcome", she then slowly got up and walked over to Red Star and then proceeded to heal his calf muscle.

Starfire glanced over at Biollante curiously, she arched a brow as the green haired woman's hand rested on Red Star's wrapped calf and it began to glow a soft green. "Robin who is this woman?" she asked.

"That's a good question." Robin replied and looked over at his sister, "You know?"

"Uh...honestly I haven't a clue, Talya knows her though she was by her when I went outside to tell everyone who Star and Red Star were doing." The blue eyed teen answered.

Biollante heard the conversation as she said breathlessly "I am Talya's aunt by her father's side, Sam and Starfire, you both should know what I'm talking about, Robin you should find out...eventually. You may call me Rose by the way"

Biollante felt Red Star's calf was healed and she moved to his shoulder and arm as his entire body glowed a light green for a second before everything in Red Star's body was healed and the glowing stopped on Red Star and Biollante's arms stopped glowing as well.

Biollante gave a tired gasp as she fell onto her knees in pure exhaustion and wheezed as if she sprinted over 20 miles non-stop.

After exchanging knowing looks with Starfire, Sam rushed to Biollante's side, "Whoa take it easy Rose, we appreciate the help but don't tire yourself out so much." the psychic advised as she helped the green haired woman up and helped her sit down on a vacant bed.

Biollante nodded as she said in a tired tone "Thank you Sam", she then breathed in and out at a constant pace as she got her energy back.

The psychic nodded before Starfire spoke up, "Rose I wish to thank you for healing myself and Red Star." she said with a small smile then a more serious look crossed her face, "And I would also wish to know where Talya is?" the concern laced in her tone was evident.

Biollante sighed as she said "Talya fell asleep after crying her eyes out, she feels guilty for letting Dizilla run a rampage and hurt two of her best friends", Biollante chose her words carefully, feeling a bit skiddish of Robin with Talya's secret.

Starfire nodded a bit solemnly an exchanged worried looks with Sam who also looked concerned over Talya. "...We can talk with her later." Sam suggested to the Tamaranean via her telepathy, the emerald eyed teen nodded vaguely.

Robin arched a brow, "Why would she feel guilty?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion.

"Why do you think?" the psychic replied with a roll of her eyes, "She wasn't there and feels guilty that since she didn't help out that Starfire and Red Star got hurt, she does know Dizilla better, she probably thinks that if she was there things would've gone differently." Starfire tried to hide the smile quirking up at the corner of her lips at the cover-up.

Biollante nodded as she said "Exactly my point, Talya is...divided, you could say, at where she is on Dizilla's side or not, one part of her is, the other isn't"

Robin looked like he wanted to question this, the suspicion not leaving in fact it only increased, on a whim Starfire suddenly groaned and placed a hand on her abdomen over the faded and healed gash. The Boy Wonder immediately forgot what he was going to say and redirected his attention to the Tamaranean, "Star you alright?" he asked concern flooding his features.

"I believe so I am still a bit sore however." she moaned, Sam breathed a sigh of relief at Star's cover-up.

Biollante looked over to Starfire and she said "I can heal you the rest of the way now, I have the energy back", Biollante gave a suggestive shrug as well.

Starfire shook her head, "No it is alright, I shall be fine it shall go away tomorrow perhaps but nothing to be concerned about."

"You sure Star?" Robin asked placing a hand over hers that rested on her stomach.

Though a bit surprised at his warmth the Tamaranean Princess smiled warmly at her leader, "Yes I am sure." she replied, holding his gaze.

Sam snickered, "Alright love birds I think that's enough." she teased with a knowing smirk.

Robin flushed a bright pink and took his hand off of Starfire's, the emerald eyed teen blushed a bit red as well. "Shut up Sam." her brother grumbled shooting her a glare.

"I think it's time for you to leave too Robin, Starfire needs her rest." The psychic pointed out.

"I'm not leaving her-."

"Robin it is the alright, I will be fine I would also wish to speak with Sam alone for a bit there is something of importance that I must say to her...privately." Starfire added.

The Boy Wonder sighed, "Alright." He got up to leave.

"Send Talya in if you can please?" Sam asked when she got a questioning glance shot her way the psychic shrugged, "It involves her too we have a question."

Shooting her a suspicious look he nodded hesitantly, "Alright...good night."

"Night." the two girls called back as he left the room.

Starfire looked over at Sam and giggled "You are not very discreet." she pointed out, Sam shrugged.

Biollante gave a tiny smirk as she said "My thoughts exactly Starfire, anyway just in case", she then got up off of the bed and walked over to Red Star where she put a hand to his head and she actually punched his head a bit as she said "There, now he won't wake up for a while, yet there is no lasting damage to his skull or brain"

Biollante looked up as the door opened and Talya walked in with a guiltiful look on her face and she literally winced as she looked at Starfire and Talya looked down as she gritted her teeth and a few pained tears went down her face.

"Talya?" Starfire called to her softly "Talya please it is alright, I am alright, your aunt has healed myself and Red Star." she told her, the Tamaranean shifted in her bad and sat up to sit on the edge of her bed. "Please do not feel the guilty."

Biollante just stayed quiet as she looked and observed Talya's actions, Talya looked up as she walked over to Starfire's bed and the second Talya was near Starfire, Talya grabbed Starfire and brought her into a hug as she just whispered over and over again "I'm so sorry Star, I'm so sorry Star, I'm so sorry Star"

Starfire hugged the crying teen and stroked her hair in an almost motherly way, "It is alright Talya, it was not your fault, shhhh, it shall all be fine."

Talya broke the hug as her eyes got blazing as she asked "How can you forgive me just like that Star? Dizilla almost killed you, and it could have hurt everyone else as well"

Biollante then walked up as she put a hand on Talya's shoulder and she said "Talya, Dizilla may live in you, but that does not mean that she is you, I may be 50 percent of your father, 45 percent plant, and 5 percent human. Also I have instincts in me that tell me to eat everything in sight, heck I even ate your father for some time, but that does not mean that we can't control them. Dizilla is nothing but a cluster of instincts that live inside of you, you can control them when your anger does not take over your judgement. You and Dizilla may share the same body, but not the same mind"

Talya just looked up to her half aunt before she asked "Hold up...you ate my father?"

Biollante gave a smirk as she said "Yes, but he was a bit too radioactive for my tastes, that and he blew me up", Talya shook her head as she gave a small chuckle

Starfire and Sam exchanged looks before the psychic shook her head, "I love how you two can talk about this as if it happens everyday." The Tamaranean giggled.

Talya and Biollante looked at Sam as they said at the same time "It does"

"I am sure." Starfire added with another giggle.

Sam then continued, "But she does have a point Talya you shouldn't blame yourself for something Dizilla did, she's nothing like you, you two are completely different...err...creatures."

Talya's eyebrows rose up a bit as she absorbed everything Biollante and Sam had just told her as she asked "But, if we don't share the same minds, then where does Dizilla go when she sleeps?"

Biollante looked nervous for a second before she asked "Well um, Talya have you ever had what the humans call a period cause I think I figured out where"

Talya blushed as she said "Um no actually, I haven't had one ever. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Biollante sighed through her nose as she said "Because you have a second brain where your human uterus should be, but you don't have one"

Talya's eyebrows went into her hairline as she said "Wait! I have two brains like in my Dizilla form?", Biollante nodded her head a bit.

"Well this just got very personal very fast," Sam muttered to Starfire who nodded.

"As well as awkward." the Tamaranean Princess added and Sam nodded in agreement.

Biollante gave a little laugh as she said "You got that right insects", she then slapped a hand over her mouth as she said a bit muffled "Sorry, force of habit"

"Insects?" Sam questioned a bit confused, Starfire looked a bit perplexed as well.

Biollante and Talya looked at each other and Talya gave a nod as Biollante then said "Well...hello insects...Biollante here at your service", Talya looked at her aunt with a bit of an backwards look on her face.

"...Biollante?" Starfire muttered looking a bit confused, something about that name seemed familiar before she gasped, "Is that not that plant creature that appeared along with Dizilla in the bay?" she questioned suddenly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That plant creature who appeared seemingly out of nowhere by those small spores."

Sam arched a brow before a look of realization crossed her face and she snapped her fingers as the memory came back, "Oh yea..."

Biollante suddenly disappeared into the ground with a smirk on her face as Talya called out "Aunt Rose?"

Starfire and Sam blinked before shaking their heads, "Oh well." the psychic sighed.

"So speaking of Dizilla, what are we gonna do?" Sam asked, "I mean that King Ghidorah guy is obviously toast but I know my brother and my step dad they're gonna want to stay here to try get rid of Dizilla."

"What I would like to know is how you found out Talya was Dizilla, Sam?" Starfire brought up with a curious look on her face.

Talya then got a confused look on her face as she asked "What did happened to Ghidorah?"

"Answering Star's question; Talya told me herself when we were here. Now Talya you uh...how can I put this? Ripped one of his heads off, burned him, smashed him, launched him up into space and blasted him with an atomic blast...long story short if you walk out of the palace I think there's a nice chunk of his remains around somewhere, he exploded basically."

Talya's eyes were as big as saucers as she ran over to the window and she looked out to the horizon, she then got a confused look on her face as she saw all of Ghidorah's chunks and she asked "Why would she do it so intensely like that?"

"I'm guessing she hates him?" Sam suggested with a shrug.

Talya nodded as she said "Probably, if I hate him as much as I do, then Dizilla's hatred must be increased ten-fold. No wonder I changed so fast"

Starfire nodded, "Indeed Dizilla was quite infuriated, I had never seen her so enraged." Sam nodded in agreement.

Talya then asked "Did Dizilla fire an atomic blast that was red and sort of spiraling in a way?"

"Several in fact." Sam answered, "That did a number on King Ghidorah alright..."

Talya then said "Well then I wonder why my body's not 'healing' itself right now on the floor, probably the food here", Talya then raised a fist and it immediately glowed blue and almost a second later it turned red and sparked with red electricity.

"Mind powering down I don't know if I should be around radiation much, I'm not like Starfire or Red Star here that could withstand that." Sam asked taking a step back when she saw the power of her radiation.

Talya immediately made her hand turn back to normal as she said "Sorry Sam, but it wasn't supposed to be that powerful unless I eat tons, and I do mean, tons of food unless it's very high in protein or carbs. Probably both here and that's why it happened so fast, and why Dizilla had more over me when I changed"

"That is very likely considering Tamaranean food is always high in protein and carbohydrates, we are of a warrior descent, we always have high energy. If that is what helps trigger a more powerful reaction then it is no wonder you are more powerful once you've consumed our food." Starfire told her.

Talya smirked as she said "Well thanks for the tip...So uh...do you guys want to get to know each other a bit better or what?"

Starfire brightened, "Oh will we partake in the 'girl talk'?" she asked excitedly, always craving for some girl talk.

Sam laughed, "Sure why not, it'll give us a chance to unwind a bit, you up for it Talya?"

Talya smiled as she said "Of course, what do you guys want to talk to me about?"

A teasing smile came onto the psychic's face as she and Starfire exchanged knowing looks, the Tamaranean giggled a bit as Sam asked, "There is a question I have for you, I'm wondering what the story is between you and Red Star? You guys seem kind of cozy together." she teased.

Talya got confused as she asked "What do ya mean? I don't understand, wait, do you think I have feelings for Red Star or something?"

Starfire smiled, "We believe you do, he does care for you a lot whether you have noticed or not and you seem to care for him as well. You two also did do the talking a lot this morning." she giggled.

Talya's head cocked to the side as she said "Well the talking this morning I probably didn't even notice because I swallowed a chunk of your knuckle Star, and in case you're wondering, yes it does gross me out"

Sam's eyed widened as well as Starfire, "Wait...so that's what happened." Sam muttered as the Tamaranean looked down at her knuckle. Sam shrugged and smiled, "Oh well, it turned out alright in the end with our little Star here spending more time with Robin." Starfire blushed a bit but a small smile passed by her lips.

Talya smiled as she said "Yeah, anyway if you guys think that I have feelings for Red Star, I probably do to be honest. But me and him can't get together, I have a bad feeling that if we do, the second I get set off...Dizilla will kill him", she looked down a bit before looking at Red Star and looking at Star and Sam again.

"Don't say that it couldn't work out, Red Star can more then take care of himself especially with his power of absorbing radiation besides what makes you so sure he'll tick you off?" Sam encouraged.

"She is correct perhaps you can give it a try if you two should proceed in the dating I believe he does the liking of you as well." Starfire added.

Talya thought for a second before she smiled as she said "You know what, I'll give it a try. But only on two conditions, one Star, you and Robin have to go out on a date. And two, you both help me get Raven and Beast Boy together on a date, even a blind person could tell that those both have feelings for each other, deal"

Sam busted out laughing as Starfire's eyes widened considerably as her cheeks took on a scarlet red tinge. The Tamaranean looked down bashfully as her fingers fiddled with the bed sheets, "If it could only be that simple." she muttered with a sigh.

"Robin's not gonna agree to that Talya, my brother is too hot headed for his own good." Sam told the purple haired teen as her laughter calmed down.

Talya smiled a bit before she said "Then that's where Dizilla comes in"

"Before we frighten the poor boy why doesn't Star just out right tell him how he feels?" the psychic suggested shooting Starfire an encouraging look.

"That is the easy for you to say! You know as well as I that he is very stubborn and I believe unwilling to commit to a relationship." The Tamaranean sighed a bit ruefully before the smallest twitch of her lips quirked up at the corner of her mouth, "Unlike you however where you have the opposite problem...or is it not really a problem?" Sam blushed as Starfire giggled.

Talya smirked as she gave a laugh as she asked "Yeah Sam, where's your dream guy?"

Sam blush grew brighter as Starfire giggled again, "Sam has already acquired her 'dream guy' as you say." the Tamaranean told Talya then looked over at the psychic with a teasing look, "She is doing the dating with another member of the team that is on Earth."

"Gee thanks Star." the blue eyed teen muttered but there was a small smile on her face just thinking about her boyfriend.

Talya then got a smirk on her face as she asked "Seriously Sam, who's the lucky fella?"

"Well uh-."

Before she could respond the emerald eyed teen cut in, "His name is Aqualad, a member of another branch of our team known as Titans East."

"Geez Star! Tell her his whole back story while your at it!" She mumbled her cheeks still a blaze. When Starfire opened her mouth Sam raised a hand, "I was kidding Star, I don't think he'd appreciate that much especially since he's never met Talya in the first place."

"I was only going to inform her he is from the underwater city of Atlantis."

Talya's eyes widened as she asked with a smile on her face "Atlantis is real?"

Sam groaned and smacked her forehead as Starfire covered her mouth with her hand, "Nice Starfire, if Aqualad or Aquaman come after me I now know who to blame."

The Tamaranean gave her a sheepish smile, "My apologies."

"It'll be alright, as long as Talya promises not to tell anyone else about it." Sam replied and looked over at the purple haired teen with a raised brow.

Talya smiled as she said "Of course Sam, I am pretty good at keeping secrets, in case you haven't noticed", she said recalling Dizilla's secret.

If you looked near Talya's foot you could see a slow moving puddle that resembled tar, but that was in a navy blue color, crawl onto Talya's shoe without anyone else noticing.

Talya felt her shoe get wet and she looked down only to see her normal shoe as she gave a shrug and looked back up to Sam and Starfire.

"Thanks Talya, Aqualad will appreciate this." Sam shot Starfire a mock irritated look, "Please don't tell anyone else."

Starfire just gave her an innocent smile, "There is no one else to tell, everyone else knows." she joked, Sam rolled her eyes and gave a giggle.

Talya smiled and gave a laugh before she suddenly tensed up and sniffed the air for a second before her eyes widened as she asked in a whisper "How?"

Both looked up a bit confused, "How what?" Sam asked.

Suddenly an earthquake was felt as Ghidorah's roar was heard as the wetness on Talya's clothes rose up her leg more, but her head snapped up as she heard Ghidorah roar in pure rage.

Talya then said with a grim look on her face "Ghidorah's back"

Starfire's and Sam's eyes widened in shock, "That is impossible." the auburn haired teen gasped.

Sam suddenly cringed at the loud roar and held her head, "No...it can't be..." she muttered, "How though? Dizilla...practically incinerated him...whoa...the rage coming off him...is insane."

Talya then asked "Sam, are you okay?", she then said "Star stay here, Sam let's go get the other's if they haven't heard this already", she ran to the door and she ran out.

Talya then ran out of the giant hole Dizilla had made and she saw Ghidorah about to attack the infirmary, she then grabbed a giant boulder and threw it at him as hard as she could.

The wetness now consumed all of Talya's clothes and Talya suddenly felt much stronger than ever before, "Woah...wow...I feel great...wow I have never felt this good in my life, let's dance Ghidorah"

Talya then felt her arms and legs become engulfed with radiation as her eyes became blazing, her hood actually lifted itself up on it's own and partially consumed the upper part of her face too make a mask that looked like a mixture of Raven's hood over Robin's mask put together.

All of her clothing suddenly turned into a dark navy blue color as her jacket zipped itself up and navy blue fingerless gloves appeared on her hands as she jumped over a mile high into the sky with ease, she then fell to Ghidorah's chest and kicked it hard enough to where Ghidorah's roared in pain and flew into the air over three miles away.

Sam and Starfire had watched through the window with wide eyes, "Whoa...I knew she could kick butt but damn." the psychic muttered, Starfire nodded in mute agreement. "Alright Star I have to get the others stay here."

The Tamaranean shot Sam a stern look, "I will not do the staying here, I shall join you and Talya." she held up a hand before the psychic could protest, "Do not give the excuse that I was severely injured, I am fine for Talya's aunt has healed myself almost perfectly, I am going."

Sam sighed, "Fine help me get the others then!" with a nod the two sped off out of the room, not noticing the Russian teen in his bed begin to stir.

The two flew down the hallway towards the dining chamber, they busted into the room to see just about everyone there, "Hey did you guys hear-?"

"Yea we were ready to come back down to get you Sam." Robin cut in with a nod, "But Starfire you should be resting."

"I am perfectly fine Robin." Starfire gave an irritated huff as she saw her leader about to protest, "It shall take all of us to fight of King Ghidorah as even Dizilla could not eradicate the creature! You do not have the say in the matter."

The Boy Wonder's eyes narrowed before Batman spoke up, "She's right besides she looks perfectly fine, we'll need everyone's help with this." the Dark knight said gravely. His adoptive son shot him a glare which he promptly ignored.

"We need to go now, Talya's out there right now battling that thing alone we don't need her in the infirmary either." Sam said already flying towards the door.

"Again?" Raven asked incredulously, "She has no patience I swear." she muttered under her breath and quickly flew towards the door, everyone followed her lead.

TT

Talya smirked as she jumped up and gave Ghidorah a hard uppercut with her now blazing red hands, Ghidorah roared in pain as his center jaw actually broke and he was sent over a mile into the sky.

Talya then jumped up again as hard as she could, she sailed right past Ghidorah and almost right out of Tamaran's atmosphere. She then gave a dive down as she smacked right into his chest and they both fell down until Ghidorah landed into the ground and made a giant crater that was over 300 feet wide and 200 feet deep.

This is how the group found them with Talya smirking down at the now dizzy Ghidorah, "Whoa dude who knew Talya could be so tough." Beast Boy muttered.

"Strong or not she will need help." Diana replied sternly, she along with Hawk Girl, Raven, Superman, Sam, Starfire, and Flash rushed down to help.

"Wait!" Robin called out, he sighed when he saw they didn't hear or wouldn't listen to him, "We should...form...a plan..."

"While that's a good idea for this case." Green Lantern started out, "I think right now the best thing to do is put that thing down...for good." He too flew off.

Talya smirked as she felt her muscles tense up as a tingling sensation happened in the back of her head and her body suddenly jumped up on it's own accord and Ghidorah's center head snapped right where she had been standing mere seconds before.

Talya landed a good 200 feet away from Ghidorah as she got control of her body again as she got a confused look on her face and she asked to herself "What was that all about?"

Suddenly a barrage of star bolts, a dark beam, a purple beam, and heat vision rays soared over her head and onto Ghidorah, the exact place where his center head had snapped causing Ghidorah to roar in pain.

Talya turned to look behind herself and sure enough she saw the teams looking at her in mild confusion, as if wondering if that was her or not.

"Hey need a hand?" Hawk Girl asked as she swooped down next to her, "We wouldn't want you to have all the fun."

Talya smirked as she said "Of course guys", she then saw everyone look at her weirdly again, and she rolled her eyes under her new mask.

"Uh where'd you get the new clothes?" Sam inquired with an arched brow.

Talya smiled as she said "I don't know, but I feel and look great"

"Well alright... then let's get at it, he's starting to regain his senses." Flash pointed out pointing at Ghidorah who was slowly sitting up from the crater.

With that Diana shot off as well as Superman and Hawk Girl, "Wait up!" Flash then raced after them.

Wonder Woman reared her fist back before letting out a growl and slamming it into the temple of Ghidorah's center head. The force of her punch was enough for the center head as it broke off and flew back into the mountains in the distance. Not even caring about the blood know staining her knuckles Diana kept up her attack and slammed another fist on top of the right head.

Talya's masked eyes widened as she said "Whoa, wonder what's wrong with her"

"Nothing," Sam replied with a shrug.

"You must remember she is from the Amazons who are natural born warriors, some of the times she gains a sort of lust for blood as my people do in fierce battles." Starfire reminded her.

Though a bit shell shocked Superman helped by flying upwards then flying down at amazing speed slamming into Ghidorah's abdomen causing the beast to cry out in pain.

Talya nodded as she got a serious look in her masked eyes as she then said "Well let's help before she hurts someone else", she then ran and jumped very high, before Tamaran's gravity caught her and she started falling down.

Talya then made her body into the shape of a dive and her hands glowed bright as she fell faster, without warning she fell straight through Ghidorah's chest like a bullet.

Following up with Talya's attack the two heroines charged up their respective energy before unleashing it, the purple and green intertwining and smashing into the neck of Ghidorah's right head having it snap but not tear off.

Talya landed with a miniature boom as she popped her shoulder back into place with a crack, she barely winced as she smiled as she said with glee "Man, I feel awesome!"

She then smirked as she grabbed one of Ghidorah's tails and she pulled it and Ghidorah was to disoriented to fight her off and she even started to spin around, taking Ghidorah with her.

Talya spun faster and faster as she finally let go and Ghidorah sailed over ten miles away from everyone as she smirked and crossed her arms before she said to the group "Who's ready to finish him off, because I am"

Suddenly Talya's body ran forward on it's own as she jumped and landed on King Ghidorah's chest and she she fell right into his chest wound and disappeared. Suddenly navy blue tar like stuff came out of Ghidorah's chest as all of his wounds healed and his center head grew back.

Ghidorah's entire body was quickly consumed by the tar as it formed to the shape of Ghidorah's body. When Talya came to she opened her eyes only to freak out because she saw that she was now King Ghidorah.

"Talya?" Sam questioned not quite knowing where the purple haired teen went.

"Talya!" Starfire cried in alarm when she couldn't spot her anywhere.

Talya ran around a bit freaking out until she felt Diana punch her center chin hard enough to send her into a mountain, but thanks to the tar like cover, the wound instantly healed.

Talya tried to say **'Guys! It's me! Stop!'**, but it only came out Ghidorah's signature roar, Talya slapped a wing to her center head in disbelief and frustration.

Starfire's eyes were a blaze with neon green energy as she flew at almost the speed of light, worry had overcome her and Sam when they saw Talya jump onto Ghidorah but she hasn't been seen since. "Haaaaaa!" she cried slamming her fist into the creature's leg so hard that the Tamaranean pierced through it.

Using her telekinesis Sam raised some of the boulders from around the mountains and pelted the three headed creature in a barrage of stone Raven following her lead. Following her attack Green Lantern created a large boxing glove and had it slam into Ghidorah's chin while Hawk Girl flew up and smashed her electrified mace into the eye of the right head.

Talya roared in pain as she felt Starfire's fist go through her thigh, well Ghidorah's thigh, she then felt a bunch of rocks hit her back, err Ghidorah's back. She gave another roar of agony as she felt Green Lantern's green glowing boxing glove hit her right into her center jaw, ugh Ghidorah's center jaw.

She then roared in absolute agony as she felt Hawk Girl's mace go through her right head eye, duh Ghidorah's right head eye. She then roared in agony **_"GUYS STOP! ITS ME TALYA!"_**, that Beast Boy actually understood her roar, deeuh Ghidorah's roar.

Beast Boy's ears perked up at the sound of the roar his eyes widened and at first he stared dumbfounded that he could understand that jumble of roars. The he shook his head to snap himself out of it, "Dudes stop!" he cried flailing his arms around trying to catch someone's attention.

Cyborg pulled the changeling back as a stray boulder flew towards his position as 'Ghidorah' tried to protect itself by blocking most of the barrage. "Man what do you think you're doing?" he questioned.

"I think I'm trying to save Talya from our friends!" The verdant skinned teen cried pointing up at the three headed creature.

The cybernetic teen gave him a confused look before shaking his head, "BB I think you've finally lost your mind, that is King Ghidorah who did God knows what to Talya."

"Duuude! I'm telling you that is Talya, something happened to her and I know it sounds crazy but trust me on this! Help me get Sam or Raven's attention then they can do one of their...mind sweeping things or whatever to prove that Talya is in there!"

Cyborg sighed, "Your not gonna let this go until we ask them are you?" the changeling shook his head stubbornly. "Fine then green bean but if anyone gets hurt-."

"I know and don't worry about it I'm sure." Beast Boy assured his best friend, then transformed into a pterodactyl and flew up towards Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried as her eyes were glowing a bright white and black energy engulfed her hands. She then threw her hands forward and her dark energy flew forward and wrapped around the left head, she pulled back grunting a bit as she did so.

Beast Boy crowed loudly as he flew towards the empath, Raven's eyes narrowed in concentration, she didn't even notice the green skinned teen trying to get to her. That is until she felt talons on her shoulders, the amethyst eyed teen gasped as her concentration shattered as did the 'chain' of black energy around Ghidorah's left neck. "What?" she looked up and glared at the changeling.

"Beast Boy if you don't put me down you'll find yourself in another dimension in about two seconds." Her eyes blazed with white energy to add to the threat.

The changeling crowed yet again Raven squirmed in his grip and blew a strand of her violet hair out of her obviously annoyed. Beast Boy let her go and the empath floated down to the ground where Cyborg was waiting and the younger teen changed back into his verdant skinned self. Raven shot Beast boy a heated glare, he grinned sheepishly and gave a small laugh "Hehe sorry Rae."

The empath rolled her eyes, "What? You obviously wanted my attention and now you've got it...at the worst possible time." she added lastly glancing up as Superman smashed his fist into Ghidorah's torso.

"You explain it to her BB I still don't quite believe you yet string bean." Cyborg told the changeling who had looked up at him pleadingly.

Beast Boy sighed, "Alright this is gonna sound really crazy Raven but just hear me out!" The empath arched a brow at this, "Ok...that thing...King Ghidorah...right now...he's...or maybe I should say she...is Talya."

It was quiet for a moment before Raven sighed, "Beast Boy I knew you were dense but this is beyond stupid even for you." she stated dryly as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No it's true! Believe me! I know it sounds weird but it roared before and for some reason I understood it! If you don't believe me try reading its mind or something!" he pleaded.

"Why should I waste my time and energy doing that when I know that's not-."

"Please Rae? What if I'm right and that is Talya, you're just hurting her not Ghidorah if you go back out there with the others. Don't you trust me?" He asked.

Raven looked back down at Beast Boy, her amethyst eyes locking with his forest green ones. Imploring to impassive, it was quiet for a moment as they just looked at each other as if nothing needed to be said but they were conveying everything through their eyes. Finally Raven sighed and pulled up her hood, "Don't call me Rae." she replied and closed her eyes.

Beast Boy smiled looking a bit relieved, Cyborg looked slightly confused, "What just happened?"

"She believed me." the changeling replied.

Raven then floated upwards as she sat in her lotus position, "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos!" she shouted her eyes snapping open as they began to glow white. Slowly the empath felt her mind lock with Ghidorah's mind, but she felt resistance, _"If Beast Boy was lying I swear to Azar..."_ she growled in her mind.

Talya roared in pain when she felt Superman hit her torso which in turn sent her right into a mountain where a jagged rock sliced right through her right thigh. She roared in agony as she felt it go through her thigh and she just pleaded in her head _'Please stop, guys its me Talya, please!'_

Loud enough to where J'onn, Sam, and Raven heard it, Talya then roared in agony as Wonder Woman ripped the jagged piece of rock out of her thigh and stabbed it through her foot. Talya roared out **_"Guys! Stop it's me Talya you're hurting, not Ghidorah! STOP!"_**

"STOP!" Raven, Sam, and J'onn all cried at the same time each of their hands by the side of their head on a temple.

Each hero stopped their attack mid way and looked towards the three psychic's all confused and a bit agitated, "What do you mean stop?" Superman asked his eyes narrowing.

"We mean that this is not King Ghidorah," Raven replied back coldly then turned to the giant creature, "Talya? That you?"

Talya made all three of her heads nod as the tar like covering healed her wounds and she stumbled a bit as the rock in her foot actually fell out of her foot.

Talya's six eyes then glared at the groups as she thought _'You know that hurt right? Damn, now I know what swiss cheese feels like'_

"Sorry we didn't realize that was you." Sam apologized with a sheepish smile.

"How did this happen to you?" Martian Manhunter questioned curiously.

"And how can we reverse it?" Raven also asked, under her hood she showed obvious concern for her half sister.

Talya then thought _'Well it's okay, I don't know how this happened, and I don't kn...'_ She suddenly stopped as she gave a growl of pain.

The tar like covering suddenly started to retreat back into Ghidorah's chest until it was gone and Ghidorah's body fell onto it's back with a giant **BOOM**.

A pale hand suddenly came out of Ghidorah's old chest wound and slowly but surely Talya crawled out of Ghidorah's chest wound.

Talya saw that she had her old clothes back on, but she still felt great like before. She then slowly stood up as she rubbed her head as she said "Damn was that weird"

Everybody hurried over to her, Starfire was the first one to get to her scrutinizing her appearance and turning her this way and that, "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Talya playfully rolled her eyes as she said "I'm fine Star, personally, I still feel great, and well Ghidorah is literally brain dead. Whatever that tar stuff was, it literally dissolved Ghidorah's brain and with no brain, Ghidorah can't heal. But that aside, we can go home now"

Talya gave a yawn as she said "I'm going to sleep the whole damn trip", she then waved goodbye to the thankful Tamaran people before she walked into a ship and sat down in her seat.

Everyone simply stared at the calm teen who was now waiting semi-patiently on the Javelin parked outside the castle. "...Is he really brain dead?" Beast Boy couldn't help but ask as he looked over at the giant body of King Ghidorah.

"I'm not sure we shouldn't take any chances, if Talya's wrong then that could mean big trouble for Tamaran." Superman countered.

"But we shouldn't question her skill either remember Talya was that thing for a little while, I'd think she'd be able to tell if Ghidorah's brain is goop or not." Flash argued with a shrug, "She knows her stuff."

"Lantern check Ghidorah's body for any sign of his heart rate as well as any brain wave activity we need to be sure." Batman ordered. With a nod John flew over to the creature and his green began to glow a bright neon green. He shot a ray of light that did no damage to the unmoving body as he tried to check for any sign of brain wave activity.

The Dark Knight as well as Robin walked over to the large creature, the Boy Wonder examined the large chest wound while Batman examined one of the three heads trying to determine if he was really down for the count. "Hey Batman I found something!" Robin called out as he jumped onto the large being's chest and knelt down beside the wound.

Hearing his ex-sidekick's shout Batman jumped onto Ghidorah and walked over to Robin, "What is it?"

"Check this out..." Robin pointed to the tiniest substance of dark blue tar, "I think it's that tar substance that Talya was talking about before." He reached out to touch it when Batman seized his wrist.

"That's not such a good idea, we don't know what that thing is...or what it can do to you." The Dark Knight warned. He then got out a small beaker and a cotton swab from his utility belt and swabbed up the substance before placing it into the tightly sealed beaker, "When we get home I'll have to run a chemical analysis on this sample." The cowled vigilante raised the beaker up and examine it with narrowed eyes before placing it into a compartment in his utility belt.

"Batman, Robin ." the monotone voice of J'onn called out. The two heroes turned to see Martian Manhunter landing next to them. "Green Lantern hasn't found any trace of brain wave activity. I have also tried to do a mental sweep of his mind...but it is like nothing is there, I even combined my powers with Raven and Sam but there's nothing only a small hum if that."

"It's like doesn't have a mind at all..." Robin murmured as the tall martian nodded in agreement.

"I believe it is safe to say that even if King Ghidorah could heal he would not be able to have any sense to even move his body, right now it's like he's in a coma, one that I believe he'll never wake up from." J'onn continued.

"So do we just leave him here?" Robin questioned while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"No." the authoritative voice of the Grand Ruler spoke up. The three turned to see Galfore and Starfire approach them, "We shall find a proper holding facility for this monster one that even if he does regain his sense some how (X'hal forbid) he won't be able to escape the prison."

"Preparations have already been made, some are even considering to burn the body so that he may never have a chance to rise again. If what Talya says is true then we won't have to worry about Ghidorah coming back." Starfire added.

"That may be the only way to ensure the universe's safety." Martian Manhunter agreed with a nod.

"Alright we'll leave this to you then Galfore." Robin said kindly to the Grand Ruler who smiled down upon him.

He nodded, "Yes and may X'hal grant you heroes a safe return home. We cannot thank you enough for helping Tamaran in its time of need, here you are always welcome."

Talya fell asleep on the ship and surprisingly two white serrated masked eyes appeared on her shirt for a split second before they disappeared.

"Thank you Galfore." Robin said with a bow the other two League members following. The Boy Wonder's gaze turned to the Tamaranean Princess, "We'll wait for you in the T-ship ok Star?"

Starfire smiled, "Very well I shall join you shortly." she replied.

With a smile and a nod Robin then proceeded to jump off of Ghidorah's chest and join his teammates on the ship with Batman and Martian Manhunter following. A frown adorned Batman's face as he watched his adoptive son closely, J'onn had a knowing smile on his face as well.

All seemed good within both teams as Starfire said good-bye to her caretaker and boarded the T-ship with her friends. All at once the Javelin, T-ship, and Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet all took off into the air and soon vanished without a trace back to Earth where hopefully...maybe things can return to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Me and Romance hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review it good<strong>

**Once again thank you Romace for being a good friend and helping me with this chapter!  
><strong>

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then  
><strong>


	8. Talya's Weaponization and Transformation

**Hey, hey, hey what's up peeps it's me again with my good friend Romance Addict 16**

**Well cutting to the chase Me and Romance don't own Godzilla, Teen Titans, or Justice League, I just own Talya and Dizilla, Romance owns Sam**

**Onto the show folks**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Eight: Talya's Weaponization &amp; Transformation<em> **

* * *

><p>Talya shifted in her sleep as she started to have a nightmare about her being Dizilla and killing all of her victims again.<p>

The navy blue tar like stuff was in fact a symbiote, it dubbed itself as Avenge, who is now bonded to Talya, felt her nightmare start and Avenge gave a mental sigh before he actually made Talya's nightmare go away and give her a dreamless sleep.

Avenge searched through Talya's memories and he was shocked at the fact that she was half mutated Gojirasaurus and half human. He also read her weaknesses and he figured just as long as he keeps up with her emotions, she won't change into Dizilla unwillingly.

On a plus side, Avenge also realized that he can make Dizilla stay asleep for as long as he wants. Avenge searched through her radiation weakness as well, and he realized that he could double her radiation creation if needed be.

But Talya's claustrophobia would still be a problem unless he was in full control, and he didn't want to control Talya's body unless absolutely necessary. Avenge grew bored quickly so he decided to check up on everyone else, two white serrated dagger like masked eyes suddenly seemed to rip out of Talya's shirt in the chest area, but didn't make any noise.

The masked eyes looked around before they closed and Talya's shirt was back to normal, Avenge concluded that now would be a good time for Talya to wake up.

Talya's eyes slowly opened as she yawned and gave a few stretches, she then looked around and when she looked out of the window she saw Earth was not that far ahead.

Talya then asked as her eyebrows shot up into her hairline "Damn, was I asleep for that long?"

"Yes you were," Red Star told her from his seat next to her, "We actually rested on a planet earlier and you were still sleeping but no one wanted to disturb you."

Talya raised her brows a bit before she said "Well that's thoughtful, thanks", she then could feel a wave of appreciation suddenly hit her. She was kind of freaked out because it felt so foreign and not her emotions.

"Preparing to enter Earth's atmosphere." J'onn's monotone voice rang out a he pressed some buttons.

"Hey I can see the Watchtower." Flash called out pointing to the large tower floating around the Earth.

In the T-ship Cyborg's eyes widened, Beast Boy gaped, Robin raised a brow, Starfire looked on curiously, Raven glanced at in impassively, and Sam simply stared at the large structure. "That's the Watchtower?!" the cybernetic teen called out.

A teasing smirk played at the corner of Diana's lips as she answered via radio, "Yes, you don't like it?" she questioned.

"Dude, it makes our Tower look like a rundown apartment!" Beast Boy cried, Cyborg shot the changeling a fierce glare. The verdant skinned teen smiled sheepishly and sunk down in his seat, "No offense or anything Cy..." he added with a sheepish chuckle.

Talya actually looked unimpressed as she said "I actually have seen better tech, but not much at all as cool as this", she had a smirk on her face by the end.

Talya then said over the radio to Cyborg "Oh an Cy if you hurt Beast Boy, I'll let Dizilla kick your butt, comprende"

Cyborg merely grumbled inaudibly at Talya's remark, some laughter was heard from the T-ship from Starfire, Sam, and Robin. "It'll be alright Cy." Robin told him, "Remember you're updating the tower next month."

The cybernetic teen visibly brightened at the thought of working on the Tower and putting in new software, updates, and gadgets that may or may not pertain to crime fighting.

Talya smirked as she heard the laughter and she said "Hey and for the heck of it, lets base it off of Galaxy Wars hahaha"

Talya then felt the ship shake as it reentered Earth's atmosphere, and soon enough they could see Titans Tower again and she gave a sad smile as she reminded herself that the tower wasn't her home, nowhere was.

"Initiating landing sequence," the Flash spoke up hitting a few buttons.

"Awesome we're home!" Beast Boy cried as he stretched out his arms over his head, "First thing I'm doing is going to Ops and crashing on the couch."

Raven rolled her eyes, "You know there's this new invention called a bed? I'm sure you can find it somewhere in that dump you call a room." she answered a bit sarcastically with a ghost of a teasing smile quirking up on the corner of her lips.

Talya smirked again as she said "Raven will you stop flirting with Beast Boy", Talya's uniform slowly changed as well without anyone noticing, her jacket zipped up all the way again and turned into a light navy blue color, as did her pants.

Talya's jacket forearms were split by what looked like ripples that faced to her upper arms as the fingerless gloves came back onto her hands and her lower forearms and gloves turned into a sky blue.

The same thing happened to her lower shins of her pants as her Niki's symbol turned into a light navy blue as did the bottoms of her shoes. Her hood went over her face as the main outer hood was a light navy blue and the inside was sky blue, instead of normal masked eyes, serrated white masked eyes were now on her face as a sky blue covering, covered her upper face and nose.

The empath looks rather annoyed and shot Talya a glare while lifting her hood over her head to conceal the pink tinge that was creeping up onto her pale cheeks, "Whatever Talya," she said with a roll of her eyes. Raven looked even more annoyed when Starfire, Cyborg, and Sam started to laugh.

And last but not least a giant sky blue spider symbol appeared on her chest as it did her back, with it's legs spread out along her upper torso. Talya saw the changes with her peripheral vision and she looked down and she gave a tiny gasp as she saw her new costume (**Looks like this: art/Talya-Renae-Roth-Symbiotic-Suit-317131325?qo=3&catpath=gallery:trdrt:38437904&order=0&offset=3**) as she thought to herself 'What is this? Where in the heck did this suit come from?'

Talya then heard a response in her head that said **_'_**_**That would be me'**_, Talya nearly jumped out of her seat as she heard that as her body tensed up.

Talya then asked in her head _'Who or what are you? And how are you on me like this?'_

The voice replied **_'First off I am a symbiote, I need to bond to a host to survive, which in this case is you. I have named myself Avenge because I avenge those who were wronged, and no I will not harm you nor will I try to take over you. On the plus side, I can give you better control over yourself, make you more stronger, you never have to change clothing ever again, and can turn invisible at will. Also thanks to my last host, a human named Spider-Man, you now have all of his powers through me, which include, able to sense danger before it hits you, being able to stick to walls, and able to shoot webs. So can I please stay, de-bonding is hard and I want revenge on my brother for making me de-bond with Spider-Man in the first place, anyway can I please stay with you, please?'_**

Talya was shocked as she listened to every word as she asked in her head _'How do I know that you're not lying?'_

Avenge replied **_'Well this is your mind and I can't lie in here' _** Talya thought about it for a second before she thought to him _'Okay you can stay on one condition'_

Avenge then asked **_'What is it?'_**, Talya then said in her head _'Help me control Dizilla better and you can stay on me'_

Talya felt a rush of foreign emotions hit her that wasn't her's as she heard Avenge say in her head **_'Of course and I promise that you won't be disappointed, thank you so much!'_**

Talya nodded as she said in her head _'Your welcome Avenge'_, Talya had unknowingly given off by her body language that she was staring off into space.

"Talya are you alright?" Red Star asked tentatively, he had noticed the teen drifting off especially when she didn't offer any response to the praise Cyborg had just given her in regards to her comment. The Russian teen also found it odd that her clothing has changed as well, one second she was in her normal clothes and now she was in this suit.

Talya shook her head for a second before she asked "Huh, oh hey, uh what did you say Red Star?"

He arched a brow, "I asked if you were alright Talya," he repeated as the Javelin landed on top of Titans Tower.

Talya nodded as she said "Yeah I'm cool, thanks for being concerned. But I'm good, in fact I'm great", she then unbuckled and got out of the jet and she smiled as she saw Earth's sun.

Talya then started walking over to the door before she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she looked and she saw that it was Hawk Girl's hand. "Hey I wanted to talk to you-," the red head started.

As everyone got off of the ships, Talya heard what seemed to sound like a mini helicopter and before anyone could say anything three mini helicopters came out of nowhere and shot multiple tranquilizer darts at everyone.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Robin, Sam, Flash, and Batman all got hit with two in the neck. Talya, Superman, J'onn, Diana, Hawk Girl, and Red Star all got shot with two very strong doses in the necks.

Everyone went down at the same time, but Red Star stayed up a bit only to see the three miniature helicopters carry Talya away. Red Star then lost consciousness and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**TT**

When Talya came to she felt numb, but soon enough she felt ice cold water all around her. Talya opened her eyes only to find that she was underwater with a breathing nozzle strapped to her face.

She tried to look around, only to find that her head was strapped down as well, she tried to move her arms and legs, only to find the same thing, they were strapped as well.

Talya tried to break the straps off of her arms, but whatever drug that they put in her was keeping her from using her full strength. Talya looked down with her eyes and she blushed as she saw that she only had a black sports bra on and black shorts on.

Talya then heard what sounded like drills starting up and she looked up with her eyes and they widened as she saw thick metal needles go into the water, but the needles didn't scare her, it was that they were red hot.

Talya tried to fight the straps again only to feel then get tighter, she then stopped and froze in fear when she felt eight more hot spots getting worse as they were coming closer to her back.

Talya then saw that the needles started to spin very fast and soon enough the needles were an inch from her skin. As the needles stopped she thought out as loud as she could _'SAM! RAVEN! J'ONN! SOMEONE HELP ME!'_

"Aaah I see you are finally awake." a man's cold calculating voice murmured, echoing through the dark and seemingly empty man stepped into the light, he wore a huge white kind of garment that covered every inch of his body and went up and wrapped around his forehead. He also had goggles over his eyes, there was a tube in his right nostril of his nose running down the side of his face connected to what seemed like a high tech pack on his back. He also had a kind of control panel in front of his chest, he seemed to look like some messed up scientist.

"Wonderful the experiment will go well now that you're awake." The man smirked a bit maliciously.

The needles then drove themselves into her skin and muscle mercilessly as she screamed in pain under the nozzle and snapped her eyes shut as she felt some absolutely beyond boiling hot enter her body from the needles.

The boiling hot fluid flowed through her body and Talya kept on screaming under the breathing nozzle on her face from the sheer pain that was going through her body.

Talya then saw her life in flashbacks before her eyes as the pain increased and then gradually and very slowly go away and Talya felt beyond sore as the needles dislodged themselves from her skin.

Everything in Talya's body hurt beyond comprehension and she tried to move her arms and legs, only to find that she felt a new, very heavy, weight settle inside of them. Talya then slowly opened her eyes too see a light navy blue form fall into the water and she realized that it was Avenge in his symbiote form.

Talya felt Avenge re-bond with her and she felt some to none of her strength returning, she then heard him say in her head **_'Talya? Talya! Oh gosh, uh hang on I'll get us out of here'_**

Talya then fell unconscious as she felt her body move by itself and she didn't remember anything after that. Avenge made Talya's body break the straps as he felt laser beams hit her body in the back and he was shocked to feel that it went through himself, then her skin, and then bounced off of her skeleton with a few sparks.

Avenge then made her body jump out of the water and her body fell as he felt a new weight hit her body, he also realized that it was coming from inside of her. He shook Talya's head as he focused again and he slowly made Talya's body rise as he made her body run out of there.

Avenge made her body stop when he saw that there was a big reinforced steel door right in his and Talya's way. Avenge made Talya's fists clench in anger and he yelped in pain as he felt a pair of very hot metal claws come out of Talya's 1st and 3rd knuckles.

Avenge made Talya's head look down as he made Talya's eyes widen as he saw full glowing hot metal claws coming out of her wrists. (**Here's what the claws look like: /:)**)

Avenge heard more people coming down the corridor and on instinct he made Talya's new metal claws stab the door and he was surprised to see that her new claws went right through the reinforced steel door like a knife on hot butter.

Avenge then made Talya's new claws slice through the steel door two more times before he made her body punch out a chunk of the door with little effort. He yelped again as he felt Talya's claws go back onto her arms, he then stopped to see that they were on a dam.

"Stop her before she escapes!" the angry voice of the mad scientist shrieked.

With little thought, Avenge made Talya's body jump off of the dam and after a 100 foot fall land hard into the dam's man-made lake. Avenge was surprised to actually feel Talya's body start to sink pretty quickly, but he then started making her body swim and soon enough her head broke the surface.

Once on land, Avenge then took out Talya's cell phone and he turned on the tracking signal, Avenge turned Talya's head to see that they were very far away from the dam now.

Avenge then made Talya's body start to slowly jog back to Jump City, after around twenty minutes Avenge felt Talya's body become tired before he stopped and he made her body lay down next to a tree, waiting for any one of the Titans or Justice League to find them.

**TT**

Slowly Robin came to, he groaned and weakly opened his eyes before they closed again when the harsh sunlight was over him. He shifted to his side and used his arm for balance, still groggy he looked around to see Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, J'onn, Hawk Girl, Red Star, and Starfire all starting to wake up.

Gritting his teeth the Boy Wonder sat up and shook his head when his vision began to churn in waves. Feeling a small prick on his neck the masked leader slowly and slightly painfully pulled out the two darts in his neck, he felt only slightly better now that whatever the dart was pumping through him was cut off. "Everyone okay?" he asked weakly.

"Just barley." Cyborg muttered as he too managed to get out the darts from the only exposed part of his neck. "What happened?" he asked wearily.

"We were ambushed," Batman responded gruffly and easily took the two darts out that punctured his skin.

Diana let out a small groan as she dislodged the two darts, one was in pretty deep, "Whoever this was seemed to know we were gone and when we were coming back." The Amazon added as she flicked the darts away from her.

"Then what was the point of the attack?" Starfire questioned as she looked around. "We hold nothing of value."

"True but there are enemies who would like to capture us for who knows what." J'onn put in. Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin exchanged looks, they knew first hand that was true after all that was how they got into that whole mess with Mad Mod a while back.

"We're all here though," Hawk Girl countered.

"Not all of us." the voice heavily laced with a Russian accent spoke up, Red Star had been preoccupied earlier with dislodging the darts and regaining his memory of what happened before he lost conciseness. "Before I lost consciousness I saw one of the helicopters take Talya, that was who they were after," he informed them.

"What?" Starfire gasped.

"Are you sure?" Hawk Girl asked.

Red Star nodded, "Look around do you see her anywhere? I do not know why they have taken her but someone has."

"And they went through a lot of trouble to get her," Batman spoke up, the Dark Knight was kneeling by the unconscious Kryptonian who has yet to awaken. The caped crusader held two darts in his hand, the tips each laced with small amounts of Kryptonite, "They knew what they were up against." he continued and proceed to get out the other three darts.

Robin's masked eyes narrowed, "We need to get everyone inside, then we'll check the security cameras for any clues on who exactly captured Talya."

There were a round of nods, "Alright, we'll set everyone up in Ops better there then the med bay."

**TT**

Cyborg typed furiously as he tried to search through days and days of footage to the exact moment they were ambushed. Robin was next to him, arms folded in front of his chest eyes never leaving the screen, on the Boy Wonder's right was Batman his arms by his side but the black cape draped over his shoulders.

Many teammates were sprawled out behind them, on the couches, chairs, and even tables of the Ops center and eating areas within Ops. Only Superman, Sam, and Raven had awaken during this whole debacle, they were soon informed on the situation.

Raven was meditating by the window trying to pick up Talya's trail with her mind, Superman was helping Martian Manhunter with the crime scanners trying to pick up any trial of those helicopters and where they had been heading. Sam had joined her brother and step dad, she was on Batman's right and looking up at the monitors. "Got it!" the cybernetic teen cried gaining everyone's attention.

Everyone flew or ran over to see what Cyborg had found, he hit a few buttons and the scene played before their eyes. It happened swiftly, in one fell swoop everyone had been knocked unconscious, in that two minutes they saw Red Star struggling to stay up and Talya being loaded up into the helicopter by what seemed like a giant claw from the helicopter.

"Hold it!" Batman called out spotting something, "Go back twenty seconds and freeze the image!" he ordered. Following orders Cyborg did as he was told and froze the image of Talya suspended in mid-air by the helicopter's claw.

Robin's eyes widened, "Close up on the helicopter now!" he commanded.

Again Cyborg's fingertips nimbly move about the keys and then they saw a henchmen whose suit looked very familiar. Every Titan gasped, Sam's eyes widened before narrowing as they a lit with violet energy, a scowl coming onto her face, her hands flickered with her energy, "Of course..."she hissed her voice low and dangerous.

Robin looked over at her with a bit of worry but he was also rigid with anger, he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Batman looked down at her and gave her the slightest look of sympathy.

"Can someone fill us in?" Hawk Girl asked impatiently.

Starfire looked over at the winged heroine and nodded, "This man projected on screen is not the villain who took Talya, he is merely a 'henchmen' as you say. The man who took Talya is very evil scientist known as Professor Chang."

"I'm guessing you have faced him before?" Diana asked her electric blue eyed flickering over to Sam with concern at her obvious angry demeanor.

Robin nodded, "He's the one who gave Sam her powers..." he mumbled, Sam looked down as her eyes closed.

Cyborg sighed, "Kidnapped her when she was an infant and trained her before giving her a serum that resulted into her powers."

Wonder Woman gasped as the rest of the League members looked surprised with wide eyes, Diana walked over to Sam and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Little one..." she murmured, "It's alright."

Suddenly Sam's eyes snapped open, "Talya...?" she murmured, while trying to block out her flurry of emotions about Chang she had heard the smallest cry for help, it called for Raven, her, and J'onn for help.

The psychic looked over at Raven and Martian Manhunter and saw that they too have received the message, "Talya's in danger." Raven informed the group.

Batman's eyes narrowed, "Do we have any way to track her?" Superman asked looking over at Robin and Cyborg.

"No," Robin said with a sigh, he reached into his belt and took out a Teen Titan communicator, "I was going to give this to Talya but..."

Batman moved briskly to the computer, seeing the Dark Knight coming Cyborg stepped out of the way. The caped crusader then began to type furiously, the image of the white clothes man soon fading away and an image of the city came up, he began to type as his mind raced with ideas. Soon he got what he wanted and a blinking red dot on the far side of town showed up on the map.

"Smart girl she turned on the tracking device on her phone," He spoke up, "She's on the north side of the city."

"That's Chang's laboratory, if she escaped he's probably hot on her trail," Sam replied knowing the mad man well.

"Then we should get moving before he captures her again." J'onn responded.

"Some of us must stay here though, the others are still not conscious." Starfire reminded them as she gestured to the Flash, Green Lantern, and Beast Boy.

"I'll stay with them," Cyborg offered.

"You'll need my help, perhaps I may awaken them if I go into their minds." Martian Manhunter told the cybernetic teen who nodded.

"It's decided then, you two will stay here and we'll go get Talya." Superman summed up with a nod.

"Great Titans go!" Robin called out on sheer habit, the Titans assigned to go on the mission ran ahead with Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, Superman, and Batman following them.

**TT**

Avenge was now making Talya's sore and tired body run through the forest back to Jump City as fast as he could, which was a good sprint. But her body was still burning as if whatever was injected inside of her body wasn't cooled down yet.

Avenge then made himself consume Talya's entire body into a costume that looked like a full covering one piece body and face suit that was a light navy blue color that had the same sky blue spider symbol that Talya had on her now symbiotic suit.

Avenge then heard multiple motorcycles coming towards them and he growled in frustration, he then got an idea and he stopped and jumped into a tree and waited there for a few seconds. (**The motorcycles look like this: . **)

Once a henchmen on a motorcycle rode up, Avenge swung down and kicked the henchmen right off of the bike and into a tree. Avenge grabbed the bike and he revved it a few times before he rode off with around four other henchmen behind him.

Avenge then got a stupid idea and he actually rode towards a random cliff before he picked up the speed as did the henchmen. Avenge then suddenly pressed on the brakes and did a stoppie for a few seconds before he came to a complete stop.

The henchmen rode right past him as he gave a mock wave goodbye, and the henchmen fell down the cliff as they disappeared into the river that ran through there. Avenge then instinctively turned invisible and he started riding the bike back to Jump city as he changed back into Talya's symbiotic suit while turning visible again.

Avenge slowly felt Talya coming to as she groaned in pain as she felt the burning inside of her body. Avenge made Talya's body stop the bike as he put out the kickstands and slowly made her body sit down as Talya put a hand to her head as she asked "How did I get here?"

Avenge then answered in her head **_'I brought us here, and I think we lost them for now. Talya something is wrong with you now, something that is permanent'_**

Talya's eyes just rolled back into her head as she fell unconscious again, Avenge took control of her body again and he made her body get on the bike again as he thought to himself **_'Hmmm, this bike is actually very well made. It's a keeper'_**

Avenge then made Talya's body start the bike before he made Talya's body ride the bike back towards Jump City.

**TT**

"We got a lock on her signal she finally stopped," Robin called into his communicator as his R-cycle roared down the streets of Jump City. Above him was just about everyone who could fly all spread out, next to the Boy Wonder was Batman on his own black sleek motorcycle.

"Talya is where we had first met Terra." Starfire noted her emerald eyes locked onto the communicator with the locator beeping.

"At least we know the area," Raven replied with a shrug.

"We need to hurry!" Sam reminded them, "If I know Chang...and unfortunately I do...he'll do anything to capture her again and who knows what he could've done to her already."

"What exactly is this mad man trying to accomplish with his experiments?" Wonder Woman inquired with an arched brow.

"Nothing short of the ultimate weapon for him to use to take over the city and possibly the world, basically you're everyday run of the mill evil scientists." Sam answered a bit bitterly, she never thought to highly of her powers since it was a product of something evil.

"Seriously? It's almost a cliché at this point!" Hawk Girl commented with a roll of her eyes.

"I think we should focus here on finding Talya," Superman cut in, "If Sam's right then we have to find her as soon as possible."

"Perhaps I should fly ahead?" Starfire asked looking down at Robin, "It shall be faster."

"I don't know if you should go alone Star." The Boy Wonder argued, "It's not a good idea if Chang's goons are around, remember what happened last time we split up?"

The Tamaranean huffed a bit indignantly, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" she defended, "Now that I know what I am up against Chang and his 'goons' as you say will not get the better of me!"

The masked leader sighed in frustration but then the Kryptonian cut in, "I'll go with her for back up." he offered the slightest amused smile quirking up at the corner of his mouth.

Feeling better about this idea now Robin nodded, "Fine, you two can go ahead then." he conceded with the smallest sigh of relief when the two then flew faster overhead. The Boy Wonder was oblivious to the suspicious stare thrown his way by Batman at his behavior towards Starfire.

**TT**

Avenge was making Talya's body ride along a desert area and he narrowed his masked eyes as he saw what he could have sworn was a giant egg inside of a cave.

He made Talya's body stop the motorcycle as he made her leg kick out the kickstand and he made Talya's body walk towards the giant egg. Avenge noted that it was over 9 feet tall and was over 4 feet wide and it had a hard leather like texture with what look like long slimy trails over it.

Avenge was suddenly shocked when Talya's body actually tripped over a rock that stuck out of the ground and Talya's body fell into a sticky slime filled pile, he made Talya's body slowly rise out of the gunk

Avenge then felt Talya slowly come to again and she groaned in pain as she looked around and she asked "Avenge...What is that...thing?", Avenge then said in her head **_'I think that its an egg'_**

Talya then saw the motorcycle and she asked "Where did...you...get that?", Avenge then answered **_'Well I took it from one of that crazy doctor's henchmen, and I think we should keep it. It is quality made and I can give it a good check up to make sure that it isn't traceable'_**

Talya slowly nodded as she gave a gasp of pain from her muscles being burned along something inside of them, Avenge felt it to and he winced as well, he then looked inside of Talya's body as he gave a mental gasp of shock as he saw Talya's skeleton was literally glowing hot still, but he was shocked at the fact that her skeleton was now covered with metal.

Avenge then quickly told Talya in her head _**'Talya! That crazy doctor bonded metal to your skeleton, and not just any metal either! I can always tell what that metal is!'**_

Talya was shocked to say the least as she gulped nervously before she asked _'What type of metal is it?'_

Avenge then said hesitantly _**'It's an indestructible metal called Adamantium and it literally bonds to anything once it gets hot enough. And the Adamantium has bonded very well I have to say'**_

Talya was just shocked silly and she was about to faint again until she heard a sound come from the egg that has been next to her the whole time. She then shakily and slowly stood up before she put her ear next to the egg to hear it closer.

Talya then stood away as the egg started shaking and a reptilian hand and arm broke through the leather like shell and Talya fell back as she saw the shell completely broke away to reveal a baby Zilla. (**Like this :): . /_cb20070713195857/godzilla/images/c/c0/Zilla_ **)

Talya was shocked as she slowly stood up and she tried to ignite her hands with her radiation, only to find that the drug was still in effect. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was under the mercy of this Zilla baby.

The baby Zilla walked over to Talya and it sniffed her before it actually licked her and cuddled it's head into her chest as it gave a little roar of happiness as her eyes widened as she heard it roar "**EEAAOOWWNN! (Ma...Ma!)**"

Talya had to blink a few times before asked Avenge in her head _'Um did you get that to?'_, Avenge then answered just as shocked as her as he said '_**Yes I did, and I think that hatchling imprinted on you as it's adopted mother now'**_

Talya then said out loud "Hold on! I'm it's mother now? But how?!", Avenge then said _**'Hey wait, that gunk from the egg was all over you when it hatched! So then it must have picked up on that scent and imprinted on it, like a baby with a parent'**_

Talya just blinked and looked at the baby Zilla still cuddling into her chest, before she asked Avenge "Um, so I am a mother now, perfect as if I didn't have enough problems already", Avenge then said **_'Hey you never know, this could be a good thing, maybe'_**

Talya just rolled her eyes in frustration as she said "Okay you can shut up now Avenge", Avenge then said a bit nervously _**'Just what I was thinking, shutting up now'**_

Talya sighed a bit as she tried to push the baby Zilla away from her, only to have it push it's head harder against her chest and she then asked the baby Zilla with a bit of pain laced in her tone "Um hey there, uh can you understand me?"

"**EEAANN! (Yes...Mama)**" the baby Zilla gently roared to Talya as it took it's head off of her chest and it licked her again. Talya just stared as the baby sniffed her pockets and it gave a gentle growl "**EEEEOOOOONNNN! (Where...food...Mama?)**"

Talya shook her head as she shook her head and she then said "Uh there is no food here", she then looked around and saw the motorcycle was actually big enough to hold the Zilla hatchling.

The Zilla hatchling cuddled into Talya's right hand as it gently roared "**EEEAAANNNN (Mama...Why is...hand...so heavy?)**"

Talya didn't answer as she looked out and she then said "I need you call you something...how about...Chrone, do you like it?", the baby Zilla, now Chrone, nodded as he gave a little roar of excitement "**EEAAOOOUUUNNN (I like...new name...Mama)**"

Talya gave a tiny smile before her eyes widened as she realized that she had heard more motorcycles coming her way, and she now had Chrone to get back to Titans tower.

Talya then ran over to her bike and she started it, she then looked at Chrone and she saw a green button on the dashboard of the motorcycle. She then pressed the green button and suddenly from the right side of the bike a third seat popped out with another wheel as Talya looked in amazement.

Talya then said to Chrone "Get on!", Chrone did as he was told and he barely fit into the seat. Talya rolled her eyes as she heard Avenge chuckle in her head and she revved the bike and they took off.

Chrone gave a squeak of alarm as a laser went over his head and he looked back only to roar in pain as he felt a laser cut deep into his right eye ridge and he clutched his eyes as he whimpered in pain. (**Here's what Chrone looks like: fs70/f/2012/208/2/6/chrone_as_a_baby_by_ **)

Talya called out "Chrone! Stay down!", Talya then felt a laser hit her back and she gave a scream of pain as she felt it bounce off of her skeleton.

**TT**

"Are we getting close?" Superman asked as he looked over at the Tamaranean with her communicator in hand.

"Yes but she is on the move again,"Starfire informed the Kryptonian her brows creasing as she read the tracker, "Thankfully it is towards us."

"Great the others should catch up..." He looked over his shoulder and used his enhanced vision to see through the city, "Uh...give them ten minutes..." he admitted with a small chuckle, Starfire giggled a bit.

Suddenly a laser beam grazed by the green eyed teen's arm, Starfire winced and looked ahead to see...Talya on a motorcycle? With...what the hell was that?!

"What in X'hal's name..." Starfire murmured as she saw the hatchling duck its head as a laser beam almost zapped him.

"Come on we have to help her!" Superman bellowed and flew down towards the four henchmen chasing the purple haired teen. The Kryptonian pulled back his fist as he grew closer, and then slammed his fist onto the front of the vehicle causing it to crush up together under his strength as the henchman jumped off the bike.

"Hah-hah!" Starfire cried as she threw a barrage of star bolts over the henchmen, two wheels popped for one as the green orbs of energy smashed into them. One even hit a guy and launched him off the bike, the alien Princess wined as he crash into the rocky walls of the gorge they were in.

Talya stopped the bike as she said "Guys! Chrone stay here!", she then felt Avenge's rage fill her and any trace of the drug was erased from her system as she jumped up from the bike and her hands and feet glowed blue with plasma radiation.

She then landed in front of a motorcycle and she braced for impact when she felt the motorcycle crash into her, but not only did she not go flying back, the motorcycle was crushed once it came into contact with her.

Talya saw the motorcycle and henchmen fly backwards away from her and crash into a mountain, the motorcycle already crushed into a tin pile. Talya's serrated masked eyes widened as she said "Woah, that Adamantium is really hard stuff"

Avenge chuckled in her head as he said **_'What part of 'indestructible' did you not get?'_**

Talya smirked until she winced as she felt three darts hit her in her back, the darts didn't affect her as her and Avenge's rage increased. Talya's healing factor also increased as her rage increased and she just turned around to glare at the three henchmen who had shocked looks on their faces.

Talya's fists clenched hard as she gave a yelp of pain as she felt two pairs of metal claws come out of her knuckles and she looked down in horror as she saw her new claws coming out of her wrists.

Talya then asked "What the heck are these?!", Avenge then said **_'They're your new claws added in with the skeleton'_**

Talya looked up and she hid her hands behind her back as she saw Superman and Starfire coming towards her.

Starfire landed a roundhouse kick to one of the henchman as Superman punched the other, it helped that those two were distracted by Talya. The Tamaranean ran toward her, "Talya are you alright?" she asked. Before the purple haired teen could answer the alien Princess hugged her tight, "Oh I am so glad to see you unharmed!"

Talya's eyes widened as she felt Starfire hug her, Talya groaned in pain as she felt her muscles touch her still burning hot skeleton, and unfortunately for Star, Talya's burning hot claws were still out and one of Talya's claws stabbed through Starfire's hand way too easily.

"Augh!" The Tamaranean cried more out of shock then in pain, she pulled away as if she had been burned. The auburn haired teen clutched her right hand to her chest before she looked at the purple haired girl in front of her stunned as Superman landed next to her, not noticing the wound Starfire had on her hand.

"You alright Talya ?" The Kryptonian asked.

Talya looked at Superman with wide eyes, before she walked up to Starfire as she put a hand, while being careful of her scalding hot claws, on Star's shoulder and she asked "I'm so sorry Star! Are you okay? God I can't control these things yet", she showed Starfire and Superman her hands to see her new glowing hot claws.

The tamaranean gasped at the claws while Superman's eyes widened, "What in Jor-El..." he murmured with a raised brow.

Talya then groaned in pain as she felt her muscles become burned along her boiling hot skeleton again,

Talya then collapsed to her knees with a loud holler of pain as she felt the pain inside her hit her full force as her and Avenge's rage dissapear.

Avenge felt the pain as well as he said in Talya's head **_'Damn this hurts worse than debonding!'_**

"Talya!" Starfire crouched down to help her as did Superman, both could withstand the heat radiating off of the purple haired teen. It was then everybody else seemed to arrive, seeing the two heroes crouched beside Talya had them all worried and soon they all gathered around.

"What happened?" Red Star questioned before Robin or Batman could ask.

Talya could hardly move and she gave a gasp of pain as she felt her new blades go back into her arms and the wounds healed pretty fast. Chrone walked up to the group and he gave a roar to get Talya's attention "**EEEEEAAAAOOOONNNNN (Mother...who are...these...things?)**"

Chrone then walked over to Talya before licking her face in worry, Chrone then thought for a second '_I will make mother like me! That way she'll heal, like me!'_, before Chrone bit into his own hand, which made it bleed, and he scratched Talya on her hand, which gave her an open wound and caused his blood to go inside of her.

To say the group was shocked was an understatement, Robin eyes the thing wearily, "What is that thing?" He muttered to Cyborg who shrugged discreetly,

"Don't know but I'll do a scan of it, it looks a lot like those other dinosaur things we fought before." The cybernetic teen answered, the Boy Wonder groaned, "Great..."

Chrone then decided that now was a good time to go before his adopted mother's allies decided to hurt him, or worse. Chrone dug into the grounds as fast as he could and dug away under ground, which was pretty fast.

Talya groaned out "Ouch, Chrone what the heck...", Talya started to feel funny and weird as if she was drunk. Talya then said "Guys...get my...bike for me...thanks", before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell limp as she fell unconscious from the pain, and there was the fact that the three tranquilizer darts were still in her back.

Before Talya fell to the ground Hawk Girl reached out and grabbed her wrist and held up her unconscious body, "What happened?" she questioned trying to ignore the fact that Talya's skin was practically red hot to the touch.

Cyborg's eyes widened as his scan missed Chrone entirely and he accidentally scanned Talya, he found a metallic substance fused with her skeleton, "what?!" he cried in alarm and drew closer to the unconscious teen to get a better reading.

"What's wrong?" Batman asked with an arched brow.

"Well...according to my scanners...that experiment Chang performed on worked..." Cyborg sighed and faced the group, "He somehow infused this metallic substance called adamantium, a virtually indestructible metal into her skeleton." There was a shocked silence as the group tried to digest this information.

"What?!" Were some cries from Starfire, Sam, Hawk Girl, and Wonder Woman.

"We need to get her back to the Tower to help treat her...maybe help her revert to normal." Robin spoke up finally, everyone agreed to this.

"I don't think so, no one's going anywhere!" a man shouted to the group. They turned to see at least twenty henchmen all dressed in the same white garb on motorcycles each wielding a different weapon made by Professor Chang. "You guys go on ahead I'll hold them off!" Sam informed them.

"I'll help," Diana added as she placed a hand on her shoulder, Sam looked up at the Amazon and smiled, the raven haired woman returned it warmly.

"Alright then, we better get going!" Superman told the others as he lifted Talya's bike remembering what she had asked before the purple haired teen was knocked out.

"Let's go!" The other then took flight or mounted their vehicles and flew off.

The two staying behind turned to the henchmen, Sam's eyes became ablaze with violet energy, "Hey guys remember me?" she hissed as her hands were engulfed with her purple psychic energy.

Visibly the men grew nervous at the memory of the ebony haired blue eyed teen whom they had captured when she was an infant. Diana cracked her knuckles, "Think it's time they pay for their crimes, what do you think little one?" she asked.

"I say you get the right half, the left is mine."

Wonder Woman smirked, "Deal,"

**TT**

_**Two Days Later:**_

Talya groaned as she slowly came to, she slowly moved around and she felt that she was in a bed. Her eyes slowly opened as she groaned again and she saw that she was in the Titan's tower infirmary.

Talya felt that both of her hands were being held, Talya's eyes looked down as she saw that Hawk Girl was holding her right hand and Starfire was holding her left hand, while looking at her worriedly.

Talya was just glad that her insides were not burning anymore, or even hurting a bit. Talya looked around and she saw that she was in a normal hospital type of gown, she then saw that Avenge looked like her regular clothing, just folded neatly.

Talya then said a bit raspy "Damn, why is it...always me that...ends up here...unconscious?"

The Thanagarian couldn't help but chuckle a little as Starfire smiled a bit in relief, "Guess your just a magnet for trouble." Hawk Girl joked with a warm smile.

Talya gave a small smile before it turned into a frown and she took back her hands and she felt into her left forearm as she felt her new claws underneath her skin and muscles.

Talya then said in a bit of a depressed tone "Yeah, every magnet can attract to me now", referring to her new Adamantium skeleton.

Hawk Girl's smile fell as she sighed, "It seemed that insane scientist infused this hard metal called adamantium into your skeleton..." She informed the teen. "I'm sorry Talya.." Starfire looked down as she sighed.

"We should have gotten to you sooner..." The Tamaranean sighed.

Talya then said "Hey, it's not your guys' faults. It's that wacko of a doctor that experimented on me, anyway, Shayera I remember that you wanted to talk to me about something before I got abducted", Talya pushed herself up into a sitting up position as she heard the bed groan in protest.

Talya rolled her eyes as she said with a slight smile "Damn, Adamantium must weigh a lot for me to be heavy"

Hawk Girl smiled not even fazed that the teen knew her real name, after all if Talya could figure out Batman's secret identity then of course she knew about her! "I'll tell you later right now we need to run some tests, we think they're may be a way to reverse the affect of the test...that is if you're well enough to go through with this?"

Talya frowned a bit as she said with a bit of a sad tone "No need to, quoting a friend, 'Once Adamantium gets hot enough, it bonds to anything permanently', this new skeleton is permanent whether I want it or not"

Talya then threw the covers off and she slowly stood up, she then slowly walked over to Avenge, who was still disguised as her normal clothing and put Avenge's disguised clothing back on her body.

Talya then started to feel dizzy with a bit of a headache, she then shook her head as she said to Hawk girl and Starfire "We need to find Chrone"

Starfire and Hawk Girl exchanged confused looks before remembering the small dinosaur like creature that was with Talya when they found her.

Talya then started to walk over to the infirmary door before another dizzy sleep hit her and she had to grip the wall nearest to her to keep from falling. Talya suddenly felt a sharp pain hit her in her right hand and she gritted her teeth in pain and leaned against the wall and clutched her right hand.

Hawk girl had stayed in the infirmary to check if what Talya told them was true, Starfire walked out to see the purple haired girl up against the wall, clutching her hand in pain. "Talya!" she ran over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked over her shoulder to see what was wrong.

Talya looked at her hand as she saw three scratch scars from Chrone, she could have sworn she saw blue scales along her wrist for a second before they went back into her hand.

Talya then muttered to herself "What the heck, what were those scales? They weren't Dizilla's scales, in fact they looked like Chrone's scales"

"Talya are you alright?" The Tamaranean asked worriedly.

Talya nodded as she felt the dizziness go away, she then said "Com' on Star", she then walked into the Ops center where she saw everyone looking for 'cures' for her.

Talya then walked over to the computer and she started typing pretty fast and she realized that the drug was still in her system, that's why she is still weak. Some of the group looked up from what they were doing in time to see the purple haired teen awake.

Talya shrugged it off as she clicked and she soon found what she was looking for, it was a recording of the first Zilla calling it's offspring, you could hear it along the speakers **"UUUUUURRRRUUUUUUUUGGGG! UUUUURRRRRRUUUUUUUUGGGGGG! UUUUURRRRRUUUUUUUUGGGGG! (COME HERE!) (COME HERE!) (COME HERE!)"**

Talya was actually surprised when she realized that she could actually understand the Zilla call, well she could understand Chrone, why not the first Zilla.

Many of the Titans and League members exchanged confused looks, "Uh Talya?" Flash piped up from his place in the kitchen, "What are you doing?" he questioned.

Talya looked at Flash and she said "We need to find Chrone", she then took out her phone and she plugged a cord from the side of her phone into the computer. She then proceeded to download the Zilla calling roar into her phone.

"Chrone? Do you mean that thing that was with you when Starfire and I found you?" Superman asked, the purple haired girl nodded.

Talya then gave a tiny smirk as she said "Hey Cyborg, I need to borrow your car really quick", she then walked out of the Ops center and she went down into the garage.

"Say what! Nobody drives my baby but me!" the cybernetic teen shouted and ran after the teen who was already down in the others watched Cyborg run out of Ops, Robin sighed, "Whose gonna go get Talya now?" he asked looking around the room.

"Besides Cyborg you mean?" Green Lantern questioned with an arched brow the slightest teasing smirk quirking up at the corner of his mouth.

"I shall join him then." Red Star offered, the Boy Wonder gave a nod of consent and the Russian teen flew out the door.

The brown eyed teen suddenly took out the T-Cars' keys and she merely turned on the radio and she then plugged in her phone to the stereo and the Zilla roar was heard going through the car speakers.

Talya then drove the car over to the beach and she then got out of the T-car and she waited along the hood of the car as the Zilla roar kept on playing. Talya suddenly felt the pain in her hand again and she looked at her hand and her eyes widened as she saw the same blue scales growing on her skin again.

Talya saw and felt the scales go back into her skin as she thought about what Chrone was _'I wonder what species Chrone's birth parent used to be before it got mutated like that'_

Talya practically jumped out of her skin as she heard Avenge say in her head **_'I'm thinking something that was obviously a reptile, something amphibious, and something pretty smart'_**

Talya then thought angrily _'Thanks for scaring the crap outta me!'_, Avenge then said back **_'Hey, we're bonded remember, expect this from now on then'_**

Talya rolled her eyes as she thought back _'Fine, but give some warnings next time'_, Talya's body language gave off that she was staring off into space again.

Red Star spotted the purple haired girl on the hood of the T-car, he rolled his eyes when he heard Cyborg grumbling. Since the half robot couldn't fly the Russian teen had to carry him out of the Tower once Cyborg made it clear Red Star wasn't going alone. The former soldier landed on the sand and the minute he did Cyborg ran over to Talya.

"Girl you don't just take a guy's car like that!" The half robot shouted at the dazed Talya who was still half lost. He took the keys that were laying next to her as Red Star walked up to them.

Talya shook her head a bit as she said "Sorry Cyborg, but I need your car for this", she then heard water shuffling and when she turned around her jaw dropped open as she saw a big form underneath the waves coming straight towards them.

Talya then quickly ran over to the driver's side of the T-car and she said "Cyborg, get out!", she then pulled him out as hard as she could, since the drug was still in her system and was zapping her strength down.

Talya then managed to get Cyborg out in time as a giant form jumped out of the water and landed with a mini earthquake, unfortunately it's right foot landed right on the T-car and crushed it.

Landing ungracefully onto the ground the cybernetic teen looked now at his totalled car with wide eyes, "My baby!" he cried.

Talya looked up and her eyes widened as she heard the giant form roar "**AAAAAHHHHHAAAAOOOWWWWWWNNNNN N!**", (**Looks like this: gallery/38437904#/d5926p3**) Talya then felt herself being picked up and she was lifted to the giant future's face to reveal that it was Chrone, just _much_bigger than he used to be.

"What is that?" Red Star questioned as his hands clenched into fists that began to pulse with radiation, ready to attack.

"I'm guessing Chrone," Cyborg replied suddenly forgetting about his trashed car.

Talya tried to break his grip, but it was solid, Chrone gave a grumbling growl as he sniffed her and his giant mouth opened and Talya shut her eyes in fear of being eaten. Chrone gave a little grunt as he caught her scent again and he closed his mouth, while sniffing her again.

Talya opened an eye and she saw Chrone's mouth was shut, she then got a questioning look on her face as she suddenly felt Chrone's tongue lick her and he then put her down as his tail actually started wagging in what seemed to be happiness.

"You alright?" The Russian teen asked coming to her side, the violet haired teen simply nodded.

Talya asked "Uh...Chrone?", Chrone then gave a gentle rumble "**GGRRUUUUGGGG! (Mother!)**", Talya's eyes widened as she heard that and she said "You remember me don't you?", Chrone actually nodded.

Talya took a few steps back to get some space, but Chrone took one step foreward with his left foot, with his right still crushing the T-car. Talya noted that was easily over 40 feet tall and was over 80 feet long, she hoped that Chrone got off of the T-car before Cyborg freaks out, well too...late anyway.

"Is something wrong?" Red Star asked with a raised brow seeing the slight look of apprehension crossing the violet haired teen's face.

Talya merely pointed to Cyborg, Chrone smelt his right foot as he felt something poke his foot. Chrone lifted his foot and he grabbed the remains of the T-car with his mouth and he threw the remains over one hundred feet away and into the ocean

Cyborg's jaw dropped, "Awww come on!" he whined.

Talya gave a nervous smile as she said "Uh, Cyborg, I can help you if you need it", she personally hoped that Cyborg wouldn't kill her for the T-car being destroyed.

The cybernetic teen sighed, "Nah it's alright Talya, I got it covered," He replied with a small grin.

Talya got a confused look on her face as she asked "How though?", Talya was then knocked over when Chrone attempted to lick his new adopted mother.

Chrone then looked up and he gave a growl as he saw the rest of the Tower's inhabitants either fly or swing on down.

Red Star helped the slightly dazed violet haired teen up as he glared at the large creature, "Think it's time to control this beast," Superman spoke up as the group got closer.

"Shouldn't be...too much of a problem," Flash spoke up a bit confidently as he didn't stop when he reached the beach, "One water cyclone coming up!" The speedster planned to trap it in the cyclone as he began to run fast on the watter, gathering up a funnel before running towards Chrone; the water following.

On contact with the shore Flash began to run around the large dinosaur like creature, trapping it in a funnel of water.

Chrone's eyes narrowed as he gave a shrilled growl "**HHHHHHAAARRRRRNNNNNNN**", Chrone then suddenly dug into the ground and dissapeared in a giant twenty foot wide hole, very quickly. Chrone's head then popped out of the water in the nearby ocean as he gave a roar of rage "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOWWWWWNNN NNN!**"

"Hey!" Flash called and slowed his running, the water falling at his feet, "The thing's slippery, more so then we thought," The Scarlet Speedster told the group.

Talya's eyes widened when she heard Chrone's last roar, because something inside of her snapped and her eyes closed and she gritted her teeth as pain flared from every inch of her body.

Talya's eyes snapped open to reveal that they were actually now like Chrone's glowing amber eyes, on instinct she then ran towards the ocean and she dived into the water, practically dissapearing.

"Talya?" Starfire called out noticing her odd behavior and exchanging worried glances with Sam who seemed to pick up on it too.

"Talya!" Hawk Girl cried as she noticed the violet haired teen didn't resurface for air.

"Dude where'd she go?" Beast Boy asked scratching his head in confusion.

"After the creature," Robin guessed, "We need to go after it to."

"And Talya have you forgotten about her?" Sam asked looking over at her older brother a bit annoyed, "We need to help her too, I doubt she can breathe underwater!"

"She's right," Hawk Girl added with a nod, "We need to ensure her safety especially since that crazy doctor could still be after her with that adamantium stuck to her bones. We need to get the Javelin, it's capable of underwater travel."

"So is the T-ship," Cyborg piped up, "If we get them here we can go after them both,"

"I suggest we hurry," A certain Tamaranean called to them, "I do not see Talya resurfacing."

Under the waves everything seemed calm until giant growls and rumbles were heard, "**_HHHHEEEEERRRROOOOOOOUUUUUUNN NNN! OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!_**"

Suddenly a giant form pushed out of the water and roared that sounded just like Chrone's, who was now crouching on the beach and looking up at this new creature, "_**EEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN NNNNNNAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOUUUUU UUUNNNNNNNN!**_"

The giant creature looked like one of Chrone's kind fully grown, except that the creature's scale tone was a pretty dark blue, and the sharp metal spines coming out of it's back made everyone figure out who it was, this new Zilla, was Talya. (**Looks like this people: art/Talya-as-D-Zilla-318369605?qo=0&catpath=gallery:trdrt:38437904&order=0&offset=0**)

"What?"

"Dude..."

"How...?"

"Is that...?"

"But...?"

"'Gasp',"

These were some of the shocked reactions of both the Titans and the League who stared practically dumbfounded at the large creature they knew formally was Talya. "How is that even possible?" Superman asked.

Talya was now 230 feet tall and over 460 feet long, she then roared again out of instinct "AAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUNNN NNNNN!", Talya's head then snapped up when she heard Chrone roar to her "**AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN! (Mother!)**", Chrone's tail was wagging in happiness.

Talya moved her head over to Chrone and Chrone cuddled his snout into her new snout as she gently growled out "**_HHHHHHAAAAUUUUUURRRRRNNNNNNN ! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOUUUUUUUURRRRRN NNNNNNN! (Chrone? What did you do to me? Why am I like this?...How am I in full control for once?)_**".

What Talya didn't realize was that Beast Boy was also listening in onto their conversation.

Chrone then answered as he actually licked her nose "**HHHHHHEEEEEOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU NNNNNNNN! (Mother...You were in...pain and...I wanted you...to be in no...more pain. So I...turned you into...one of my...kind so...you could...heal)**"

"Dude! Talya is Chrone's mother?!" The changeling cried in complete confusion and awe.

Talya's giant head looked at Beast Boy before she growled out "**_HHHHHHHEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOUUU UUUNNNNNNNN! (Adopted mother Beast Boy, no need for freaking out on me okay, personally I'm about to freak out myself)_**"

Talya then lifted her head and she looked around as she thought '_Wow, I can actually control this body much better than Dizilla. I think I'm going to like this!'_, Talya roared in happiness "_**AAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOUUUUUUNNNNNN N! (WWHHOOOO HHOOOOO!)**_"

Beast boy was completely dumbfounded at both pieces of information, "Adopted mother...?" he murmured in confusion while scratching his head, "Why is she so happy?" he added looking to the others for help.

The group shrugged wondering how to get the teen back to normal, unknowing to them Starfire and Sam exchanged knowing looks.

Talya then crouched her legs and she jumped high into the water as tons of water splashed up when she landed into the ocean. She then rose out of the water, only to get surprised when she saw Chrone, the Titans, and the Justice League covered from head to toe with water.

"Hey! Watch it Talya!" Cyborg complained trying to get the seawater out of his circuits, he was waterproof but it was a pain in the butt to do...

Chrone didn't mind it as he ducked under the waves and he swam towards Talya, Charon's head then surface and it showed how much Chrone still needed to grow to even be in reconization to his now adopted mother.

A certain Tamaranean nudged the psychic next to her as she wrung out her auburn hair, "Telepathy," she murmured to the ebony haired teen wringing out her shirt.

"Oh right,"

Concentrating Sam tapped into Talya's mind, _"Talya? It's me Sam, Starfire's in on the conversation too."_she informed their now large friend.

Talya's new giant head rose out of the water as she said in her head _'Okay Sam, guys I can control this form so much better than Dizilla that it's awesome. Oh and tell Cyborg that I'm sorry about that water, I don't know how much I weigh yet'_

"Don't worry about it Cyborg will get over it he's still sore that his car got trashed...again," Sam replied with a nonchalant shrug.

_"Also we are more concerned on your new form, while we are relieved to now you may control it better then your Dizilla transformation...may you change back as well?"_Starfire inquired with a raised brow a curious look on her face.

Talya gave her new form's version of a smile before she jumped up really high and mid jump Talya's body changed back into her human form as she landed in front of everyone. Sam Starfire both exchanged relieved smiles while the others stared at her in shock.

She then said "Yes I can change back Star, in fact I...?!", Talya stopped talking as she suddenly fell to her knees and she gave a gasp of pain as you could hear metal bending.

Talya then clutched her head as her skin tone suddenly turned into a very, very dark night blue charcoal color, and her body's muscle mass started to increase in size.

Talya's hair turned a snowy white and grew down to her mid back as her bangs grew shorter in length and actually formed over her brow. Talya grew fangs and her middle finger and ring finger combined to form one big finger as her fingernails disappeared.

"What's happening to her?" Hawk Girl demanded as she took a step forward and grabbed onto her hand in comfort.

"I...I don't know," Superman stuttered looking to Batman for any help, but the Dark Knight only shook his head indicating he too didn't know what was going on.

Talya growled in pain as her ears became pointed and her iris' actually shrunk and became one with her pupils and the entire white of her eyes became blue. Two pairs of backward facing horns, the first two being smaller than the back two, appeared on the ends of her new eye ridges.

Her hands grew even bigger and more muscular as her four fingertips became pointed and she roared in pain as monster like feet burst from out of her shoes. Each foot only had three pointed tipped toes, and each foot grew to be even longer than her shin bones. Each of her heels arced out and became another pointed tip that slightly arced to the ground.

Two lumps appeared on the back of Talya's jacket as two giant bat like wings ripped their way out of her shoulder blades, by now Talya had tears of pain streaming down her face.

Talya's spine popped a couple of times as a thick lizard like tail ripped out of the butt area of her pants and stopped growing when it finally reached being around five feet long. Talya felt her new form imprint into her body as her skeleton gave one last pop as if saying _'Done'_.

Talya groaned in pain as she fell onto her stomach and she started blacking out as the last thing she heard was Hawk Girl telling her to stay awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Well another awesome chapter and the longest one up to date I think. Anyway I hope y'all liked it!<strong>

**And of course another thank you to my great friend Romance Addict 16!**

***Hears an angry mob coming* Aww man I thought I lost them at MechaTitan, anyway gotta go! Please Review! *Runs away with mob close behind*  
><strong>

***Runs by camera and yells*  
><strong>

**TAKE CARE NOW BYE BYE THEN!  
><strong>


End file.
